Daemon's Legacy
by GuardianEnzo
Summary: Timetable: Just after the conclusion of Sins of the Father. The hands of fate reach into Mainframe from the unlikeliest of places, as a new kind of game cube comes to town - and even Bob is unprepared for the challenges inside...
1. Beginnings

DAEMONS'S LEGACY

**DAEMONS'S LEGACY** ** ** ** ** PROLOGUE 

The office was a mess – crumpled paper was scattered across the carpeting, articles of clothing (dirty) obscured the few pieces of furniture in the large room.The shades were drawn, leaving the entire space shrouded in darkness.The only illumination was an eerie whitish glow from a large computer screen atop the simple desk in the corner.

A figure was hunched on a chair in front of the screen, fingers busily tapping away at the keyboard in front of him.Thin, pale arms and legs protruded from the dingy T-shirt and shorts that served as his only clothing, their pallor magnified even further by the sickly light.

With a start, the figure jumped up and spun as a door opened, illuminating the dim space somewhat.A man was silhouetted in the doorway, squinting."O'Brien?"

"Get out of here!" the figure in front of the computer hissed."Didn't I tell you to knock before you came in here, Mackenzie?"

"Why do you always work in the dark?You're so freakin' creepy!" the young man called Mackenzie scowled.He strolled over to the desk and reached his hand out."Can I have a sip?"

"Get you own Jolt, Skeezix." O'Brien snapped, knocking the other's hand away."I don't know where you've been."

"You really are a mutant, you know that?" Mackenzie laughed, scratching his scraggly beard."We're supposed to be the design _team, remember?But you're too good to work with anyone else, aren't-"_

"Just get out of here." The younger man sighed.Standing up revealed him as astonishingly thin."I've made more money for this company in a year than the rest of you could in a hundred.I've got work to do-"

"What're you working on, Chris?"Mackenzie tried to peer over the thin youth's shoulder."That 'Daemon's Legacy' thing again?"

"None of your business."

"No one's going to buy it, y'know.It's all atmosphere - there's no action!You're such a friggin' brilliant programmer, Man – why do you waste your time with this shit?"

"Just leave me alone, Doug." O'Brien sighed, a note of pleading in his voice.He could feel his inspiration ebbing with every second he wasted talking with Mackenzie.Vile and stupid as he was, Doug Mackenzie was actually one of the least distasteful designers at Cascade Online – but that wasn't saying much.

The older man frowned."C'mon Man – we're going out for pizza and a couple beers.You haven't left this rat hole-"

"No!" Chris O'Brien snapped."I mean… Thanks, but I'm in the middle of some serious code…"

"Don't worry Kid – they never ID at this place." Doug grinned."We'll get you some brew, loosen you up-"

"No, Man!I've got to keep goin' on this before I lose it.You wouldn't understand…"

"You're one weird dude, Chris." Mackenzie sighed."What's the rush?It's just a game – so what if you miss the rollout date by a few days-"

"Sorry, Doug." The boy frowned, sliding back into his chair."Gotta keep goin' on this before I lose it.You wouldn't understand."

"All right, I can take a hint."The bearded man strode towards the door, shaking his head."Try to eat something sometime, wouldya Kid?Even a boy genius like you can't program when he's dead."

"Yeah, thanks Man.Close the door behind you, all right?"

Mackenzie complied and laughed disgustedly."Back into the crypt…"

PARTI

It might have been a pristine scene, once – gently rolling dales stretching across the landscape, swaying seas of tall grasses broken only by small copses of trees scattered at wide intervals, a small church nestled in the brow of a hill.A stream trickling leisurely across the countryside in a broadly curving arc.Cows or sheep might have grazed there, unhurriedly nibbling on the long grass as the sun made it's way across the azure sky.

At the moment, however, it was a fair approximation of hell.Whatever vegetation had once thrived there was gone – burned and scraped away, leaving a broken mass of dirt and mud that seemed almost alive, writhing and squirming.A closer look would reveal, however, that it wasn't the land itself that was alive – rather it was the men who inhabited it that lived, if only barely.Scores, perhaps hundreds, crawled through the muck on their hands and knees, pausing only to lob grenades or fire their carbines into the mist that seemed to perpetually shroud the land.

The sound of airplanes could be heard rising above the crack of gunfire, far above the heads of the men on the ground, the planes themselves invisible in the thick overcast.Armored vehicles rolled across the battlefield, sometimes over the very bodies of the soldiers themselves.The ebb and flow of battle had clearly turned, one of the armies inexorably being driven backwards.Their men and vehicles had resorted to a desperate holding action, forming a kind of living shield in front of their enemies.

Enzo tried not to think too much about the carnage around him as he maneuvered his tank through the mass of bodies and impact craters towards enemy lines."Only a game!" he whispered to himself, squinting as he studied the landscape ahead.The boy shuddered as he felt a crunching impact underneath the tank treads.

"There it is – the command center!" the youngster shouted, feeling adrenaline course through his body.The outline of the ramshackle building was clearly visible through the mists ahead.It was so close!The boy felt as though he could almost reach out and touch it…

Enzo halted his forward progress, the sound of his heart racing in his chest seeming as loud as the explosions rocking the battlefield outside the tank.He knew his orders – he was supposed to wait for the others at the rendezvous point.But the goal was so close he could taste it – he could end the game in a few nanos!Enzo didn't like this game – it was scary and depressing, not much fun at all.And he could end it…

"I'm going in!" the boy heard himself shout into his radio, and the tank lurched forward, towards the command center.

"Go to the rendezvous, Enzo – we'll meet you there!" Bob's voice crackled back at him.

"I can take it out!" Enzo protested, inching the tank forward, grimacing as a blast from it's heavy gun pulverized a knot of defenders across the battlefield."There's only a few soldiers here, Bob!I can do it!"

"Wait for your backup, Cadet!" Bob replied, barely audible through the static and the sound of the boy's own heartbeat in his ears.The Guardian's voice crackled and was lost, leaving Enzo alone with his thoughts.

"Bob?" the youngster shouted hesitantly."Bob?I'm going in!"The tank rolled relentlessly forward, scattering the retreating army's defenders in its wake.The low-slung command center and victory drew ever larger in the boy's sights.It was easy!"Just a few more nanos…" he murmured.

Then, in a flash, something changed – he felt a thump, and the vehicle was no longer moving.The tank's engine whined and complained loudly, but the armored vehicle was mired firmly in place.Desperately the boy tried to reverse, but was stymied in that direction as well.

"Bob!" Enzo shouted into his radio."I'm stuck!I don't get it…"The Guardian's voice hissed back at him, nearly lost in static, his words unintelligible."Bob!What do I do?"

To his horror, Enzo saw an enemy tank lumber out of the mist towards him.His eyes locked onto the sight, his body frozen.Finally, after what seemed like a second but was probably just a few nanos, he realized Bob was shouting at him.

"Can you hear me Enzo?Get out of there!It's the tank traps – your ride is finished.Get out now!"The youngster heard the words, but somehow couldn't pass the message along to his legs.He sat mired in place, staring numbly as the approaching tank swiveled and aimed its heavy gun in his direction.

A shadow flashed across the battlefield, revealing itself as a burly figure in fatigues.The soldier leapt atop the approaching tank, reached for his belt and tossed something inside.He dove off the tank, narrowly avoiding the huge vehicle's treads, and rolled clear.After a few nanos there was a deafening explosion and the tank halted, black smoke pouring from its porthole.

Inside his own tank Enzo watched, open-mouthed.After a few nanos he heard a banging from over his head and, panic surging, desperately fumbled at his belt, feeling for his revolver. The tank's porthole opened, revealing a scowling, bearded face staring down at him."Don't shoot me, OK Sprout?"

"M-Matrix!" Enzo gasped.

"You OK?" the big sprite breathed.

"Yeah – I guess…" the boy nodded numbly."I mean- I thought…"

"Grab my hand!" the bearded sprite said gruffly.The youngster reached his arm out and Matrix grabbed his wrist, lifting him clear and onto the roof of the tank."Couple more nanos and you were toast."He flung the boy over his shoulder and leapt to the ground, setting the boy down gently.

"I know!" Enzo moaned."I thought I could take out the command center – it was so close!I-"

"No time for that now." The big sprite frowned.He surveyed the surrounding landscape, grabbed the boy by the hand once again and dragged him to an impact crater, sunk his own height below the ground.

"Crash!I thought I had it.What happened?"

"They don't just leave these things undefended, you know.Didn't you see the tank traps?The trenches?"

"No." the boy whispered."I just saw the command center.It was so close…"

"There's Bob!" Matrix hissed, grinning.He hoisted Enzo up and the boy peered over the edge of the crater."He's got the howitzer – curtains for Mr. User!Sit tight – I'm gonna give him some backup and we'll be out of here in a nano."

"But-"

"No time to argue, Sprout!" the big sprite growled."That's an order.Just lay low and play dead if you have to."

"Yes Sir." Enzo sighed.Matrix disappeared over the edge of the pit, leaving the boy hunkered down at its base.The youngster frowned and lay back, closing his eyes and banging his hands on his helmet."Basic!You're so deleted basic!"

After a seeming eternity of boredom liberally tinged with fear, the distant explosions echoing across the battlefield were joined by a louder report which shook the ground under Enzo's body.There was a nano of bright light, then disorientation.

"GAME OVER" 

"Aw, don't feel so bad Sprout.You were being aggressive – trying to take it to the User.That's good."

"Don't call me that." Enzo sighed, not slowing down."I screwed up as usual – I let you guys down."

Matrix zipped along behind his younger brother, keeping pace but not eclipsing the boy."Don't take it so hard.You can't change what's already happened – you just have to learn from it, that's all."

"Yeah yeah, I know.Just leave me alone, OK?"

"Where you going?" the bearded sprite scowled."Wait up!"

"I just wanna be alone, all right?I'm really sorry, Matrix. I almost got us all nullified…"

"C'mon Kid – that's not true." Matrix frowned."You all right?"

"I'm fine!I think I can make it back to the diner without deleting myself.I'll just see you later."

"Whatever."Matrix stopped and hovered, watching Enzo's small form disappear as it headed towards Baudway.Bob, who had been lingering discreetly out of earshot, caught up to the big sprite after a nano.

"Any luck?" the Guardian asked, arms crossed.

"He'll be all right." Matrix muttered."He didn't really wanna talk to me, either.I should have been beating him over the head for what he did, but I just didn't have the heart to do it."

"Sometimes I wonder if he's really too young for this." Bob sighed.

Matrix winced as if he'd been struck."Don't ever let Enzo hear you say that, Bob.It'd delete him."

The Guardian smiled ruefully."Well, I suppose we're committed to this now, whatever happens.He'll learn.I just wish I knew what to say to him…"

"Me too."

"Table for _one, Monsieur?"_

"So _there you are." Dot frowned."What happened?Enzo stormed through here like Hexadecimal was right behind him!"_

"I know how he feels." Bob sighed, joining her at the bar.

"What's wrong?Enzo wasn't very talkative."

"No big file.He didn't have his greatest game, that's all.Guess he's a little upset about it."

"Is he all right?" Dot hissed, priorities - as ever - in order.

"He's fine.He got a little cocky and made a mistake, that's all.And now he's embarrassed about it.Could I get an energy shake, Cecil?"

"That's too bad." The Command.com sighed."But he's all right?He wasn't in any danger?"

"No." Bob smiled ruefully."Matrix and I had it covered."

"Matrix was in the game too?Perfect – I'm sure that made Enzo feel even worse."

"He's a little sprite – he's gonna make mistakes." Bob said."No big file.But he takes it pretty hard.I'll try talking to him again…"

"No." Dot interrupted, grabbing the Guardian's arm as he started to rise from his chair.

"But Dot-"

"Just let him be alone for a little while." The green-haired sprite smiled."He doesn't want you to see him right now.Trust me."

"If you say so." Bob said dubiously.

"Trust me."

"Basic."The voice was muffled by the pillow, but the word was unmistakable.For Enzo there was a certain comfort in lying face down on his docking bay, his senses dulled, the world shut out.He didn't know how long he'd been lying there, but it felt good.

After a time he heard the door open, and felt Dot's footsteps – as familiar to him by feel as anything he could sense with his eyes or ears – patter into the room.He felt the bed sag and spring back under him.

Dot sat staring at her brother for a few microseconds, a sad smile on her lips.Finally, she smartly slapped him on the bitmap."Hey, You."

"Go away." The youngster mumbled, not moving.

"You shouldn't wear your boots on the bed." The Command.Com said softly.The boy didn't respond.Dot chuckled softly and shook her head.After a few nanos she swung her feet up onto the docking bay and leaned back with a sigh.She rested a hand on the youngster's shoulder and squeezed gently.

Enzo didn't move, half-hoping she'd go away and half-hoping she wouldn't.The only sensations breaching his cocoon were the sounds of his own slow breathing and the light touch of his sister's hand on his shoulder.

"Poor baby." He heard her say softly after a seeming eternity of silence.

"Don't make fun of me." The boy mumbled into his pillow.

"I'm not." Dot sighed.Enzo felt her smoothing his hair gently."Frustrating, isn't it?Making mistakes.I've made enough to know."

"No you haven't." the boy grumbled, turning onto his cheek and opening his eyes."You're _perfect.Bob too.It drives me offline sometimes…"_

His sister barked a laugh."Perfect?That's a good one, Little Brother!If I had a credit for every time I've screwed up I'd own half of Mainframe!"

"I thought you _did." The boy muttered._

Dot ignored him."It never gets any easier, either.The doubts, blaming yourself.Feeling guilty."She looked down at Enzo's face, frowning.After a nano she released his shoulder and opened her arms."Come here, you."

Her brother stared at her for a moment, then silently slid over and rested his head on her shoulder, eyes closed.He heard her chuckle softly as she embraced him, roughly tousled his hair."I'm not a little baby, you know.I don't need you to feel sorry for me…"

"I know you don't." Dot smiled."I just know how frustrated you are.I've been there, you know."

"I really messed up in that game today, Dot." The boy sighed, not opening his eyes."I was totally low-density."

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked gently.

The youngster took a deep breath and scowled."I didn't do what Bob said.I tried to win the game myself and I almost ruined it!I can't believe how basic I was…"

"So you tried a little too hard – it's understandable…"

"That's not all." The boy moaned."I froze, too.I could've ruined everything…"

"I'm sure Bob had it under control, Enzo."

"Maybe." He whispered."But… Cursors!Why do I do stuff like that?How come I don't learn anything?I must be basic!"

"You're not basic." His sister smiled."You're still pretty young, you know.I know you don't want to hear it, but it takes a lot of time to become a Guardian.It's just like everything else.There aren't any shortcuts in life – just hard work."

"Everyone keeps saying that to me!" the boy grumbled."I just wish I wouldn't screw up so much.I try so hard!"

"Maybe _too hard!" Dot laughed softly._"Let me tell you something, my little Guardian – if you think you're ever going to stop making mistakes, you really _are basic.You'll never be perfect no matter how hard you try.It's impossible."_

"Really?That's kinda depressing…"

"It doesn't have to be – it can be kind of liberating if you think about it.You don't have to put all that pressure on yourself, see?That's life, Enzo.Bob isn't going to stop believing in you just because you mess up every once in a while.He doesn't care about the mistakes very much – what he cares about is how you respond to them."

"Really?" Enzo whispered, opening his eyes and looking up at her."Do you really think that's true?"

"I _know it is._This is a chance for you to show him how tough you are - and how quickly you learn stuff, too.You just need to show him that you're more determined than ever to get it right.You can do that, can't you?"

"I guess." The boy nodded dubiously."Really?"

"Don't worry about the mistakes, Little Brother." Dot smiled."You can't get away from them, and they'll drive you offline every time they happen.The important thing is to be with people who'll stick with you no matter what you do."

"Yeah." The boy nodded."Like Bob, you think?"

"Sure.Like me, too.No matter what you do I'll always be there, Little Brother.Just try and stop me!"

"I know." The boy grinned."How come, Dot?I sure mess up a lot…"

"I can't help it." His sister giggled."I've raised you almost since you were a baby, Enzo.Almost since you first started talking.And I haven't been able to shut you up since…"

"Dot!" Enzo laughed, in spite of himself.

"Yep." She smiled, smoothing his hair gently.She darted a hand under his chin quickly."Gotcha!"

"Stop!" Enzo howled, grabbing at her arm."You _know I hate that!"_

"_Sure you do!" Dot nodded._"So – you ready to go out there and face the net again, Guardian?"

"Yeah." The boy sighed, kissing his sister on the cheek."Thanks, Dot.You're awesome."

"When you're right, you're right!" she laughed.

"Why is it, Cecil?" Bob grumbled, sipping his energy shake."Why's everything so deleted complicated?Used to be all I had to worry about was winning games – plain DOS all the way."

"Indeed, Sir." The dedicated served replied, doing a poor job of feigning interest.

"Not like now." The Guardian sighed."Those were the good old seconds, all right.Now I'm thinking about the consequences of everything I do instead of just doing it.It's almost like I'm turning into-"

"BOB!"

The Guardian turned, managing to catch a glimpse of blue and green for a fraction of a nano before what felt like an ABC crashed into his chest, sending him tumbling to the floor and knocking the breath from his lungs.

"Dude!I'm totally sorry about what happened in the game today, Bob!I promise I'll do better – you'll see!I'm learning a lot – you're the best teacher, Bob!You're alphanumeric!The next time I'm gonna do exactly what you say, I swear!I'm gonna work really hard and I'm gonna study too and-"

"Enzo!" Dot interrupted, grinning.

"Yes?"

"If you're through, maybe Bob would like to get off the floor and finish his energy shake?"

"Oh!Sure." The youngster smiled sheepishly, standing up and holding his hand out to the silver-haired sprite."Sorry, Bob!"

"That's OK." The Guardian chuckled, collapsing onto his chair with a theatrical groan."I wasn't using that rib anyways…"

"Now that we're all online again… Enzo, will you run to Flampert's and get three boxes of straws, please?We're out." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a credit bar.

"Sure, Dot." The boy nodded."Can we talk about the game later, Bob?Please?"

"Sure, Enzo." Bob grinned.The boy grabbed the credit from his sister and darted out of the diner.Dot sat next to Bob at the bar, chuckling."How did you do it?" he sighed.

"Do what?"

"You _know what." The Guardian grumbled._"I tried talking to him from the nano we left the game and he wouldn't even look at me!"

"I know my brother, that's all." Dot smiled.

"What did you say to him?"

"Oh Bob…" Dot sighed."It's hard to explain.It's just…Sometimes he needs his big sister, that's all."

"What do you mean?" the silver-haired sprite frowned.

Dot grabbed his hand."You know - he spends all cycle trying to be a man – trying to act like a grown-up whenever you're around.And Matrix.And AndrAIa._Definitely AndrAIa…"_

"And?"

"He's only one-zero, Bob.Sometimes he still needs to be a little boy for a while.And I'm the only one he'll let see the little boy."

Bob smiled and shook his head ruefully."You're an amazing sprite, Dot Matrix.You know that?"

"Not really..." 

"It's almost like you're two totally different sprites, you know?One for the whole net and everyone in it, and one just for Enzo.Him too, for that matter.It's amazing…"

"I don't know…" the green-haired woman frowned."I never really processed over it.Maybe. We've never had anyone else for a long time, Bob – not since my parents died.Enzo was my whole life, and I was his.I guess it isn't all that surprising when you think about it."

"Everything about you surprises me." Bob grinned, kissing her on the nose."And you and Enzo – it's amazing, whether you'll admit it or not."

"I know my brother, that's all…"

Enzo scowled as he watched the small vidscreen on his organizer, brow furrowed in concentration.Periodically, the boy would wince or groan as events unfolded on the screen in front of him."There!There it is, Nullhead!" he whispered urgently, jabbing his finger at the display."Basic!Basic…"

He looked up as the door of his bedroom creaked open and Bob poked his head in."Hey Kiddo.You all right?"

"Yeah, thanks." The youngster smiled weakly.

"Wanna talk?"

"Please." Enzo nodded. 

Bob grinned and slipped into the room, sitting on the edge of the boy's bed."What're you watching?Sounded like you were really getting into it!"

The boy blushed slightly."Just looking at the playback from that cursored game.Trying to figure out where I screwed up…"

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Bob sighed, slapping him on the shoulder lightly.

"I know.It's cool – honest.I just wanna get better, that's all.I'm tired of slowing you down all the time-"

"You don't slow me down." Bob smiled."You're just inexperienced, that's all.Can't help that.I think it's good for me, actually – having to take a step back and look at the game like someone who's never seen it.Keeps me sharp."

"Maybe." Enzo nodded dubiously."But I'm gonna learn fast, Bob – you'll see!I'm gonna listen to everything you tell me.And I'm not just sayin' that either!"

"I know, Tiger!" the Guardian chuckled."I like your spirit."

"Really?"

"Really.And I'm glad you're feeling better about it – you can't delete yourself every time you make a mistake.But I want to be sure you understand – when I tell you to do something in a game, it's 'cause I have a good reason.Get it?"

"Got it." The green-haired boy sighed.

"Like today – I know you wanted to finish the User off yourself, but I told you to rendezvous with Matrix and me for a reason.It was dangerous to try to assault the User's stronghold yourself – but I guess you found that out."

"I guess." Enzo nodded ruefully.

"There's no way you could have known about those tank traps, Enzo. It's not your fault - you've never played the game before.But that's the point, see?It's my job – Matrix' too, for that matter – to teach you what we learned surviving these games the first time we played them.There's no academy to teach you.But we can't do it if you start freelancing and trying to win games by yourself."

"I know.I'm sorry." Enzo moaned, the words echoing oddly familiar in his mind."I just really wanna win, that's all – I know I shouldn't do stuff even when I'm doing it sometimes, but it's like I can't stop myself!That sounds basic…"

"Not really." The silver-haired sprite chuckled."I used to be one-zero myself, believe it or not!"

"I know Matrix was." Enzo grinned."It musta been really hard for him to have to learn all this on his own, with no one to teach him-"

"I guess it was." Bob said softly, looking away from the boy.

"Oh!I'm sorry Bob!I… I didn't mean-"

"I know." The Guardian smiled, wrapping an arm around the youngster's shoulder."But now I get my second chance – and you're it, Tiger!So don't screw it up for both our sakes, OK?"

"OK.Promise."

"Cool.So – jetball or circuit racing after school tomorrow?"

"Um – actually Bob…" Enzo began hesitantly."I was wondering if maybe instead of playing we could train?You know – strength exercises and working out and stuff like that.I really wanna try to get stronger."

The Guardian raised an eyebrow in surprise."No jetball?Really?Is this Enzo I'm talking to?"

"Really." The green-haired boy nodded earnestly."Can we, Bob?Please?"

"Sure." Bob chuckled."Just don't expect miracles – you're not due for another upgrade for almost an hour.These things take time, y'know."

"I've heard that somewhere before." Enzo scowled.

"Night." Bob laughed, standing and reaching for the door."Sleep tight."

"Bob?"

"Yeah Enzo?"

The boy frowned thoughtfully."I didn't like that game today.Not just 'cause I botched it I mean – I didn't like the game.It was – I dunno… Depressing."

"Yeah, I guess maybe it was."

"All those people getting toasted and everything.And it was so _real." The boy shuddered."I know they're only game sprites an' everything…But Andri's a game sprite too.Why would the User wanna play a game like that?"_

"I dunno, Pal." Bob said."All I know is if you play enough games, you're going to see stuff that you don't like.Bad stuff.Part of our job is to do what we have to do no matter how much we hate it."

"_Our job?" Enzo said softly._"Our job… Yeah, I guess so.Thanks, Bob."

"Welcome.See you next cycle."  
  


The smell of data was heavy in the air as a light wind blew in off of the sea. It was hot, in spite of the breeze.Two figures were setting a crisp pace as they moved along the seawall.Matrix wiped the sweat of his brow without breaking stride and looked back over his shoulder.The small figure behind him was even smaller than the last time he'd looked.

The bearded sprite quickened his step and matched pace with the blue-suited sprite jogging briskly a few paces in front of him."Think we oughtta slow up, Bob?"The Guardian turned and Matrix nodded back over his shoulder."Little legs."

Bob squinted and frowned, then smiled slightly."Naw.Let's give him something to shoot for."

"If he can still see us." Matrix panted.

"Let him push himself a little - it's good for him.We won't let him fall too far behind.C'mon, let's head for the lighthouse – we'll wait for him there."

Enzo felt his throat burning as he labored along, barely keeping his brother and Bob in sight as he ran, the sound of the data waves crashing dimly audible in his pounding ears.His uniform was soaked through with perspiration, and his legs felt like they were about to fall off.

Gritting his teeth and ignoring the fire in his chest the boy straggled on, blinking sweat from his eyes.He dimly wished that Bob would slow down and come back for him, and he felt a little sting of hurt – but that only made him more desperate to keep moving, show the Guardian and his big brother he didn't need any special favors.But delete it, they didn't seem to be getting any closer, no matter how hard he ran!

"He's getting even with me for jumping on him all those times!" the boy panted, wincing from a stitch in his side.He closed his eyes for a long nano, fighting back the urge to stop and collapse on the soft, sweet grass.Or jump in the data sea – it was probably nice and cool…

When he opened his stinging eyes the pair of sprites in front of him seemed, miraculously, a little larger.Enzo thought it was a mirage for a nano, but after a few more agonizing footfalls it was clear that Bob and Matrix were stationary at last, standing on the lawn of the old lighthouse.

The boy felt their eyes on him as he labored on, head down, determined not to slow to a walk until he was on top of the pair of sprites.After what seemed like seconds the hard pavement of the seawall path gave way to soft green grass and Enzo looked up to see Matrix and Bob peering down at him, the bearded sprite fighting down a grin. 

The boy staggered to a halt, hands on his knees."Hey, Guys." He panted, fighting for breath."I…made…it…"

"Good." Bob smiled."Now drop and give me ten, Cadet."

"What?" Matrix exclaimed.

"You heard me Enzo." The Guardian said calmly, ignoring the bearded sprite."Ten push-ups.Let's see what you're made of.We've only been running for fifteen microseconds!"

"Sure…Bob…" Enzo gasped, gritting his teeth.He lowered himself to his knees, then onto his stomach, relishing the cool softness of the grass under him.It felt so good to lie there, so good…

"_Today, Cadet?" Bob said impatiently, winking at Matrix._The big sprite snorted and shook his head.

With a groan, Enzo coiled his arms under him and pushed, raising himself off the ground.After a nano he fell back with a thud.

"That would be one." Bob said dryly.Enzo narrowed his eyes at him and pushed himself off again, groaning."Two.C'mon – it's easy."The Guardian dropped to the ground and fired off ten brisk push-ups as Enzo watched, wide-eyed.

The youngster managed two more push-ups, arms like jelly, before he fell back to the turf, panting.Try as he might, he just couldn't make his arms work.After a final halfhearted attempt he rolled onto his stomach and stared into the blue sky.Matrix frowned."Bob-"

"Four."Bob sighed."That's not _too bad I guess - for a little sprite."_

"Nnng!" Enzo growled in frustration, furious at his pathetic little body for letting him down.He felt like screaming or crying, he wasn't sure which – but he didn't figure he could muster the breath for either anyway.The boy rolled onto his side and met Matrix' glance, the bearded sprite staring sympathetically down at him.

"Well, that's that then." Bob said with a conclusive clap of the hands."I guess we should head back-"

"No!" Enzo snarled, eyes still locked on Matrix.With a grunt he pushed himself onto his belly again and gathered his arms under him, ignoring the protests of his muscles."Five!" he shouted, pushing himself off the ground and gritting his teeth.In rapid succession he repeated the process five more times, pausing only to count off breathlessly.Each push-up seemed to cover a little less ground than the previous and the final one was really more of a convulsion than anything else, but for Enzo it was close enough."Ten!" he gasped, collapsing to the soft ground one final time.

"Good boy." Bob nodded approvingly.

Enzo knew he should stand up, but somehow his body just didn't seem to be getting the message.He lay on the ground for a nano, gathering his resolve, and felt a hand clasp his wrist.He looked up to see Matrix, who nodded brusquely and effortlessly lifted him to his feet."Good work." The big sprite grunted.

"Thanks." Enzo said with a tired smile.

"All right Ladies – we've had our rest.Let's get a move on.Next break is at Floating Point." Bob grinned, breaking into a jog."Pick your feet up."

"Crash!" Enzo panted, watching the Guardian's receding back, hands on his knees.

Matrix' hand was still on his wrist."You make it all right?" the big sprite asked with a small grin.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Enzo sighed.

"Come on you two!" Bob called over his shoulder."Last one to the park buys the quantum shakes!"

"Come on, Little Brother." Matrix chuckled, half-supporting Enzo's weight as they broke into a slow trot."You'll look back on this fondly some minute."

"If I live that long!" the boy groaned.

"What in the world did you do to Enzo?"

"What do you mean?" Bob smiled as Dot slid onto the couch next to him.

"He went right to bed without me even having to nag him.And not only that – he actually went to sleep!I don't think he played a single game on his organizer."

"He had a good workout." The silver-haired sprite chuckled."Matrix and I ran him pretty hard.Well… _I ran him pretty hard – I think Enzo felt sorry for him most of the time."_

"How'd he hold up?"

"He did fine.He'll be a little sore tomorrow but it's good for him."

Dot kissed his cheek lightly."I think you're starting to figure out my little brother, Handsome."

"How so?"

"Well – after last cycle he wanted a chance to prove himself and you gave it to him, didn't you?"

"It didn't take a genius." Bob shrugged."He told me he wanted to train today, so that's what he did."

"He didn't just want to train." Dot grinned mischievously."He wanted you to test him, even if he didn't know it.You could have taken it easy on him but that would have made him feel worse.And you knew that, didn't you?"

"Lucky guess."

"I'll bet." Dot scowled."And asking Matrix along, so Enzo could prove himself to his brother too – also a lucky guess?"

"I was just trying to help." Bob smiled.

"Uh huh."The Command.com shook her head and leaned over against Bob, wrapping her arms around him."I'm so glad you're here with us, Bob – Enzo needed someone to look up to."

"He looks up to you!" Bob protested.

"Maybe." She smiled wistfully."But Enzo's not like me, Bob – not really.He shouldn't try to be."

"What do you mean?"

Dot was silent for a moment."Enzo's not much like me, Bob.He's just like Mom, really.He feels everything deep inside.He likes to have fun, go on adventures and just take whatever happens.Remind you of anyone?"

"I can't imagine." Bob grinned, stroking her dark green hair softly.

"Well, Mom was just like that too." Dot sighed."Enzo's so much like her.He feels everything, he hurts so easily. And he doesn't like to think too far ahead.Not like me at all, really."

"What are you like?"

"Like my father." She continued softly."Live to work, that was Dad.Put the whole system on his back and carry it with him wherever he went.And make a few credits to boot, if the time was there.Everything organized, to a file.Just like someone you know…"

"Maybe a little." Bob chuckled.

"To a file…" Dot whispered."Not much time for things like the family.Never let his emotions get in the way of his judgement."

"That's not like you at all." Bob frowned.

"Oh no?" the green-haired sprite laughed, a little bitterly."If you say so.You didn't know me when my parents were alive, Bob."

"You're the same sprite, Love."

"My codes, maybe.But not everything.When you have a little boy to take care of and you're just about a little girl yourself … And the little boy's just started walking, and talking, and now his mom and dad are gone and he doesn't understand why…You've got to change a little, I think."

Bob kissed her softly atop the head."That sounds like it was pretty rough, Dot.I'm sorry..."

"It was rougher for Enzo." She sighed."Thank the User I had Enzo, Bob.I think I would've gone offline after my parents died, I was so mad.Bitter – that's the word.But there was Enzo, and I had to be there for him.And I couldn't be angry and depressed all the time – he needed me to be strong.He was hurting so much, Bob – he feels everything deep inside.He needed me to feel things like he did."

"I guess you were more like your Mom than you thought - all along." Bob smiled.

"Maybe I was." She sighed."But Enzo's still a different sprite than I am.He'd never have been happy trying to be like me.I'm so glad you're here for him, Bob."

"Me too." The silver-haired sprite agreed."This is where I'm supposed to be, I think."

"Me too." Dot nodded up at him.She lifted her head and kissed him gently on the lips."C'mon – let's go to bed."

"Lead the way." The Guardian smiled, deleting the light.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Robinson?"

"Ah yes, Chris.Come in, sit down." The well-dressed, carefully coifed woman in her mid forties smiled, standing behind her desk and gesturing to the fat armchair opposite.She looked for all the world as if she'd just thrown her outfit on at the last minute, yet everything melded together perfectly, somehow.

"Thanks." Christopher O'Brien nodded, trying to smile.His face, unused to the action, produced something like a grimace.Though the office was lit rather subtly the young man still squinted.He squirmed uncomfortably in the soft leather chair, feeling distinctly out of place.

"How are you?" Janice Robinson smiled warmly."We hardly ever get the chance to talk – I haven't seen you in a development meeting in weeks."

"Er – sorry about that." The boy mumbled."I've been busy, I'm eye deep in some really heavy code-"

"Yeah, so I hear." His employer replied."You're working on your new game project?"

"'Daemon's Legacy', yeah." Chris nodded.

"Right.Chris, you know everyone at Cascade Online values your services greatly-"

"Am I fired?" the youth squeaked."You can't!I know I've been-"

"Of course you're not fired!" Ms. Robinson chuckled."You've been a great resource for this company over the last couple of years, Christopher.'Mystic' is the top selling RP game in the history of the industry.But then I suppose you knew that."

"Whatever."

"Yes…" the woman frowned."Well – we're all very proud of what you've accomplished, Christopher.Especially for such a young man.But my brother and I are a little worried, Chris.About you."

"Worried?" 

"You seem to be working awfully hard, Chris.I've heard you've even been sleeping in your office-"

"No!" the boy exclaimed."I mean… Yeah, I stay there sometimes.But I don't sleep, I work!When I get on a roll I don't like to stop-"

"That's hardly the point." The woman interrupted gently.She sat back with a sigh."How old were you when you joined us, Christopher?"

"Fifteen." The pale youth ventured defensively.

"Of course – fifteen.We're just a little worried that you don't have enough experience to prioritize things, Chris.It doesn't do any of us any good if you work yourself sick, does it?I mean, well… _Look at you!"_

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you haven't eaten in weeks, Chris.And haven't seen the sun in even longer, if I'm guessing right.And to be honest… I wonder when you last changed your clothes…"

"I'm sorry." The youth mumbled."I'm just working really hard, that's all…"

"I know you are.And we appreciate it, believe me.But maybe it would be best if you took some time off – you know, to relax.Maybe move back in with your parents for a while-"

"No!I can't!I can't stop working on the game, Ms. Robinson.The rollout date is in three weeks!"

"There's no rush, Chris.The world won't come to an end if we miss a rollout date, will it?I-"

"No!" O'Brien said resolutely, shaking his head.

"At least think about it, will you?You don't look at all well." The dark-haired woman sighed.

"OK, I'll think about it.But I'm gonna have the game finished on time, Ma'am.Period."

"Yes, well – that's another thing." She frowned."No one here doubts your genius, Christopher.Everything you've worked on has been a huge success.But this new game – it's very… strange.Well – what you've let anyone see of it anyway.There doesn't seem to be very much action, does there?"

"Wait'll it's finished, Ms. Robinson.It'll be great, I promise!" the boy said desperately.

"Don't be insulted!Like I said, no one here is doubting you.It's just that my brother and I are a little - confused – by what you're trying to do with this one.We-"

"Please, Ma'am – trust me!" O'Brien pleaded."I know what I'm doing, I promise!This is the next wave in home gaming – virtual reality!Wasn't I right about 'Mystic'?'Daemon's Legacy' has to be released exactly as it is.It has to!"

"Chris-"

"Ms. Robinson – you know how much money I've made for the company.Haven't I earned a little creative license?I think I know what gamers like!Please?"

The elegant woman sighed deeply and drummed her fingers on the mahogany desk in front of her.She'd met some strange ones in this business, but Chris O'Brien topped the list.It was like her brother had told her when they first started the company – the better the programmer, the stranger the quirks.And how right he was…

"Do you like this blouse, Enzo?"

The youngster fidgeted, eyes darting around the sprawling department store."Yeah.It's cool."

"You didn't even look at it!" Dot laughed.

"Sorry." Enzo mumbled, casting a disinterested look at his sister at last."It's real nice."

"Don't bowl me over with your enthusiasm." Dot sighed, rebooting out of the black and gold garment.She grabbed the boy by the hand."Come on – we need to look at some wardrobe upgrades for you.Now - where is the boys' department…"

"Dot, no!" Enzo whined, digging his heels in."I don't want to!My cadet uniform's fine, I don't need a wardrobe upgrade!"

"It looks like you sleep in it!" Dot laughed.

"I do." The boy mumbled.

The Command.com dragged her protesting brother behind her."Your uniform is fine, Enzo, but you need other clothes sometimes too.What if we go somewhere nice for dinner?You're not zero-one anymore – you can't wear sneakers and jeans all the time."

"Aw, Dot!" 

"Just hush up." She sighed.  Enzo hung his head meekly and followed behind her, muttering.After a nano he lifted his head and gasped.He grabbed the edge of a display case and dug in his heels again."Dot – look!" 

"What is it now, Enzo?" 

"Check out that poster, Dude!'Surge Protectors' – they're like the most alphanumeric band in Mainframe!"

"Very nice." Dot said dryly.

"I wish I could get that." Enzo pouted."I never buy anything…"

"It's a scandal…Don't let the authorities find out or they might remove you from my custody."

"Dot!I'm serious.I never have any credits.You don't even give me an allowance!"

"You shouldn't expect people to just give you credits, Enzo.You have to work for them!"

"I _do work!" Enzo protested._"I help out around the diner all the time, don't I?And I help Bob in all the games.But I never get any credits!"

"Poor Enzo." Dot smiled."Bob isn't even getting paid, you know – not since the Academy went offline."

"I know." Enzo sighed."But I work pretty hard around the diner an' stuff, right?Can't you start giving me an allowance?"

His sister pursed her lips thoughtfully."Maybe, Enzo.You might have a point.I'll think about it."

"Can I have some credits now?Please?"

"Enzo!I said I'd think about it.Now come on – you've stalled long enough.Let's look at some clothes for you."

"Crash!" the youngster pouted.He followed his sister in silence for several nanos until they reached the boys' department.

A bespectacled service binome sidled up to the pair."May I help you, Madam?" he smiled obsequiously.

"Yes, I'm looking for a wardrobe upgrade for my brother here." Dot smiled, grabbing Enzo firmly by the hand.

"Certainly, Madam." The little binome groveled."Here at The Baudway we have a full line of children's fashions for any occasion."He turned to Enzo."And what would Master be interested in today?"

"He needs a suit – something formal." Dot said firmly.

"Dot!"

"And something for around the diner, something that he can play in.Those purple slacks over there are nice…"

"I hafta go the bathroom!" Enzo said urgently.

Dot ignored him."He'll try those on.And maybe some shirts – something with a collar, I think."

Enzo groaned."Doootttttt – I toldya I have to go to the _bath-room!" he hissed, pulling at her hand._

"Now?" Dot sighed, exasperated.

"I'm gonna explode!" the boy moaned.

"All right." She frowned, releasing his hand."But you come right back here, understand?We're not done.Enzo?Enzo!"

"So which one?"

"I really don't care." Matrix sighed."Why won't you believe me?"

"I think I like the blue ones." AndrAIa said, holding up a pair of dishes judiciously."I think they'll go with the wallpaper.So which ones do you like?"

"Cursors!" Matrix growled."I feel like my head's gonna explode any nano…"

"What's your problem, Sparky?" the game sprite laughed.

"You know how much I hate this, Andri!What difference does it make which ones we get?They're just gonna be covered with food anyways."

"So that'd be the blue ones then." The girl grinned."Now we need to look at flatware.Come on, Lover."

"Delete me now!" the bearded sprite groaned, trudging along behind her."Where's a game cube when you need one?"AndrAIa immersed herself in spoons as he stood behind her, muttering to himself.

"Psst!"Matrix looked around, frowning.A small face peered back at him from between two shelves."C'mere!"

The big sprite slipped away from AndrAIa and into the next aisle."How'd you get away from Dot?"

"Told her I had to pee!" Enzo grinned."C'mon – let's go get an ice cream."

"She'll be pretty mad!" Matrix sighed, shaking his head.

"Aw, she had me looking at clothes!I had to escape – it was self-defense!Come on, let's go."

"I really shouldn't." the big sprite frowned dubiously.

"Matrix?Where are you?I need you to help me pick out the forks!Matrix!"

"Yes I should." He groaned.He poked his head around the corner."I'm sure whatever you pick'll be just perfect, Andri.I'll catch up with you later."

"What?" she scowled."You're just gonna complain about whatever I buy later, Sparky!Where are you going?"

"Uh… I gotta use the bathroom.I'll be back in a nano."He turned and winked at Enzo."Nothing like the classics…" 

"Well… all right.But come straight back.And don't forget we're meeting Dot andEnzo in the furniture department later.Matrix?Matrix?"

"I _really hate shopping." Matrix sighed, slipping into a booth opposite Enzo._

"Me too." The boy agreed."I dunno why Dot has to drag me around with her – she's just gonna buy whatever she likes anyway.Even if it's for me." 

"Welcome to the Baudway Café." The bored looking dedicated server sighed."May I take your order?"

"Two applet sundaes, I guess.OK, Kid?"

"Sure." Enzo grinned.The server whirred away."Uh - you'll have to pay for mine, Enzo.I haven't got any credits…"

"No big file." Matrix chuckled."I'm drawing a salary from the city now – I can afford a little ice cream."

"So how do you like being security chief an' everything?"

"It's kinda cool, actually." The bearded sprite smiled."I never realized it was such a big job – between protecting the archives and the P.O. and the core energy and everything else… How Dot managed to run all that and be the Command.com too is beyond me."

"Not to mention running the diner."

"Not to mention taking care of me.Er, you I mean.Whatever.That's a full time job just by itself!"

"Thanks a lot!" Enzo grumbled as the server plunked their sundaes on the table wordlessly."I don't think there's anything Dot can't do."

"You might be right, Kid." Matrix chuckled."Except take you on a shopping trip, looks like."

"Doesn't look like AndrAIa's any better at that, does it?" the green-haired boy asked pointedly.

"Don't get me started, Enzo.I never saw this side of her when we were out there in the games.Who knew?I just try to stay out of her way as much as possible..."

"She sure is awesome!" Enzo smiled moonily."I bet you were glad she was with you, huh?"

"Don't think I'd have survived without her." The big sprite sighed.

Enzo slurped his ice cream thoughtfully."How'd you do it, Enzo?I mean – you were all by yourself!No Bob, no Dot – I can't even imagine it.It must've been really scary!"

"You always manage to work the conversation around to that, don't you Sprout?"

"Don't call me that!I can't help it – I wanna know what it was like.You don't have to tell me if you don't want to-"

"Enzo…there's not that much to tell.We just kind of - _survived, I guess.It's what people do, you know?I thought a lot about Mainframe – y'know, all the stuff I missed and I wanted to see again."_

"But how did you- you know…Keep going?Didn't you ever just get sick of it and wanna give up?"

"Only every five nanos or so." Matrix chuckled."But as long as I had Andri I was OK, I guess.She never let me give up.And I knew I had a big sister waiting for me, and she thought I was deleted.And Bob was out there, too – I promised Dot I'd bring him home."

"And you did." Enzo smiled.

"With a lot of help, Enzo.I got lucky. But I guess that's OK, too.I always was pretty lucky.I always had Dot to take care of me, and I had Bob for a best friend, and I had AndrAIa and Frisket with me when I was lost.And when I came home I had all of them."

"It must've felt alphanumeric to come home.I can't even imagine it!After being gone all that time…"

"It _was pretty amazing." Matrix grinned._"Of course, we still had a little cleaning up to do, but that's OK too.And you know what the coolest part was?The bonus level?"

"What?"

"_You, Pal!" the bearded sprite grinned._

"Me?!"

"Sure!Having Bob and Dot and Andri around was awesome, but I never expected to have a kid brother.With no parents it always seemed pretty unlikely, huh?It was totally unexpected."

"I thought you didn't like surprises?" the boy grinned mischievously.

"Well – some are all right, I guess." Matrix chuckled.

"Um – thanks!You're a pretty cool big brother too."

"Why, thank you Sir!"

"And you were really happy about it right from the first nano – right?"

"Well..." the big sprite laughed."I admit it took me a few cycles to get used to the idea.But you wore me down.Wore me _out, more like it…"_

"Very funny!" Enzo sighed.He slurped down the last of his sundae."Y'know, I get scared, sometimes – thinkin' about you and AndrAIa, and what happened.About what I'd do if it happened to me, and I didn't have Andri with me…"

"You'd do fine.And it's not gonna happen anyways."

"I guess." The boy replied dubiously."I know you worry about me, though.Bob an' Dot, too."

"Maybe a little." Matrix smiled."But that's natural, don't you think?"

"Why do you think he did it, Enzo?Made me a cadet?"

The bearded sprite squirmed in his chair for a nano."I dunno, Kid.I guess he thought you were ready, right?"

"It's weird, though!" Enzo frowned."I mean – why now?Why do you think-"

"Look." Matrix interrupted."The bottom line is, it was Bob and Dot's call.Obviously they saw how much better you were doing in the games – how much you were learning.They figured you deserved to be a Guardian, so they made you a Guardian.Seems pretty plain DOS to me."

"Really?"A sheepish grin played at the corners of the boy's mouth."But – what about that stuff you said before, about me bein' too young and all-"

"Hey – I had my doubts!I was against it, sure – but I guess you showed Bob so much improvement that he didn't have any choice.And he was right, Enzo – you're doin' great.I'm proud of you."

"Thanks!" the youngster grinned."Thanks.I…I guess you're right – he just decided I was ready is all.So I'll just have to make sure I don't let him down, right?"

"Right first try." The big sprite nodded.

"Cool." Enzo sighed happily.He swirled the straw in his empty glass."I bet Dot's gonna start lookin' for me pretty soon…"

"Wouldn't wanna be in your boots, Sprout.She's gonna quit-file you big time…"

"Isn't AndrAIa gonna be looking for you?"

"Don't remind me." Matrix scowled."Furniture!That could take all cycle!"

"Um…Matrix, you think you could loan me a couple of credits?I'm a little short."

"I know – but what does that have to do with money?"

"Well, ha ha!Can I have a couple of credits?"

"What for?" the bearded sprite frowned.

Enzo fidgeted, kicking his feet under the table."No biggie – I just wanted to buy something, that's all. And Dot won't give me any money unless I work for it.Which I _do, by the way!Only I never get paid."_

"I dunno – Dot probably wouldn't like it, Enzo.I hate to go behind her back-"

"_Please, Matrix?_C'mon – you're my big brother!"

"You little…" Matrix sighed."All right, Smart Guy.How much do you need?"

"Just like, ten credits – that's all." Enzo smiled."Thanks a giga, Enzo – you're the coolest!"

"Ten?Why so much?"

"I just wanna buy somethin'…Thanks a giga!"

"No big file." Matrix handed Enzo a credit bar."But don't tell Dot, OK?"

"I promise." The boy grinned, standing."See you in a nano, Big Brother."

"What're you going to buy?" Matrix frowned.

"Nothing special.I'll see you later, OK?"

"Enzo!Meet us over by furniture, OK?Dot's gonna start getting worried pretty soon."

"No prob!" the boy shouted, darting out of the café."Thanks Matrix – you're pixelacious!"

"Got to stop feeding him sugar..."


	2. Reality Bites

The room was, as ever, almost totally dark

The room was, as ever, almost totally dark.The winter sun had set early over the Sierra Nevada so not even the miniscule light the drawn blinds allowed through during daylight hours illuminated the space.Chris O'Brien sat in front of his computer, his hunched posture making him look diminutive, even at a wiry six foot two inches tall.

The boy was muttering in a barely audible voice, his head covered in a futuristic looking blue and gold helmet, hiding his sharp features.A visor hung over his eyes, small speakers covered his ears and a microphone hung in front of his mouth.

"There!" he hissed."How did you know that? I didn't tell you…" The youth's thin fingers danced blindingly across the keyboard for a few seconds."Let's see you figure that one out!"

O'Brien stared intently at the screen for long moments, nervously drumming his fingers on the desk, narrowly avoiding the half-eaten slice of pizza discarded there. Finally, a high, keening laugh escaped his throat."I _knew it!It isn't possible!But you did it, didn't you?Clever little bastard…"_

O'Brien entered a new series of commands quickly, the images on the screen shifting in response.The youth found himself continually frustrated with the occasional blockiness of the images and sounds bombarding his brain, with the slow response time of the system generating his universe.It was always a few steps behind him, never quite catching up to the reality in his mind.

But there was something else, too – he'd first noticed it two years earlier when he was immersed in 'Mystic' – a game Chris O'Brien now considered to be pathetically amateurish, an embarrassment to his name.It seemed that it wasn't only he that was a few steps ahead of the system running the game – it was the game _itself.But that was impossible, wasn't it?He'd tried to convince himself it was._

Impossibility didn't sit well with O'Brien.He gifts were unparalleled – he could design like no one before him, make a computer sing.And he knew it.He'd already done things, incorporated concepts in games that he'd been told from the beginning were impossible.Of course they were possible – he'd done them, and done them easily.

What the fools didn't realize – what Chris O'Brien couldn't _make them realize, no matter how he tried (and he'd long since given up trying) – was that it was easy to do the things he did.When the code flew off of his fingers he __was the code – inside the machine, part of it.An endless string of ones and zeroes that was as exquisite as a Mozart symphony.He didn't __understand code – he __was code.And nothing was beyond his grasp._

When he'd first noticed the anomalies he'd tried to dismiss them, but that was a losing battle.He trusted his own instincts implicitly, far more than he trusted the tired dictums of what was possible in his vocation.The games evolved, changed – they _learned.Things happened in his universe – a simple, if gargantuan string of ones and zeroes – that he hadn't designed to happen.There was another force at work, impossibly remote and alien and beyond his grasp at first, but dawning teasingly closer to his field of vision and intellect as he ventured farther and farther inside his worlds.As obvious to his gifted eyes as it was invisible to everyone else's.And it was undeniably real._

It had been a little scary at first, this knowledge.The concept was bizarre, foreign – but as Chris lived with it the knowledge became exciting, thrilling.And the more he discovered, cobbled together from a series of educated guesses and wild conjectures that somehow felt _right, the more exciting it became._

And finally, in the end, the knowledge was invigorating – because it represented hope, something Chris O'Brien hadn't experienced for a very long time.The boy ventured to believe that there might actually be a way out of the hole he'd dug for himself.Chris had nearly surrendered all hope that he might defeat the one adversary clever enough to foil him – himself.But now…Anything was possible.And Chris O'Brien liked possibilities much better than impossibilities.

"What now?" the boy mumbled to himself, fingers dancing across the keyboard.The voice interface, though he'd designed it himself, was far too slow and inaccurate for his needs, thanks to the limitations of the hardware."I didn't tell you about that passageway, did I?But you knew it was there.And you're going to beat me to the punch again…" 

He wasn't sure how high he'd jumped – he'd have bet it was six feet – but the hand on Chris' shoulder brought him well out of his chair.The young man tossed his helmet aside and stared, shaken, into Doug Mackenzie's face."You bastard!What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, Dude." The older man apologized."I thought you heard me calling you."

"I can't hear anything in that damn VR mask!" Chris scowled."Piece of crap.What're you still doing here?"

"Finishing up the patch for 'Star Quest III'.And what a surprise, you were still here!"  
Doug smiled."Thought I'd see how you were getting on."

"I'm fine."O'Brien fell wearily back into his chair."Now get out."

"How's 'Daemon's Legacy'?"

"What part of 'Get out' don't you understand?The game's fine – but the hardware just can't do it justice.I feel like I'm programming with one hand tied behind my back!"

"Modest, aren't you Kid?There isn't another software company in the world with better gear than us – you know that.Still, I have to admit – your user interface is unbelievable.Best I've ever seen."

"How the hell would you know that?" O'Brien hissed.

The older man shifted uncomfortably."Well…When you were at that meeting with the dragon lady the other day I did some… beta testing.Look, you're so goddamm secretive about everything-"

"You had no right to do that!" Chris shouted."No one plays my game when it's in development – _no one!"_

"Don't have a cow, Kid!" Mackenzie sighed."The thing's gotta be beta tested before they release it anyway – not even a wonder boy like you has that much clout.I just buzzed the hive a little, that's all!"

"Damn!" Chris seethed.After a few moments he turned to the bearded man."Well, since you saw it – what did you think?"

"Like I said, Man – I never saw a user interface like that before.And the 3-D effects, the sound – it's gonna blow these poor simps away!"

"Toys!" Chris frowned."If I had the gear the military has…"

"Toys, huh?"Mackenzie shook his head."This is gonna be huge, Chris – no one's ever seen a game like it.They're gonna eat it up like candy.I don't think they'll understand it, but they won't be able to look away."

"If they can't follow it – tough.I don't design for idiots, I design for myself.They can buy it or not, I don't care."

"Look, Man – this thing is awesome – it's killer.But I don't understand why you sunk so much into the backgrounds, the stock characters.It's all texture and no plot!Isn't it supposed to be a game?I mean, don't get me wrong – it's amazing.But it seems like so much overkill, y'know?"

"Everything I design, I design for a reason." The younger man said firmly."Nothing is by accident.Every rock in this game is exactly the right size and shape and it's exactly where it's supposed to be.And every character is critical.Don't you get it?"

"Not really." Doug sighed."But you're the genius – not me."The bearded programmer turned to leave."I wish I could do what you do, Kid – I wouldn't waste it on fancy wallpaper and meaningless dialogue.See you around."

"Doug?" O'Brien called softly, just as the other had reached the door.

"Yeah?"

Chris drummed his fingers on the desk thoughtfully, staring straight ahead."You ever get the feeling….The feeling that there's something _else in there?Besides the code?"_

"Whaddaya mean, Kid?" Doug frowned."In _where?"_

"You know._There."The boy pointed to the screen in front of him."You ever get the feeling two and two doesn't always equal four?"_

"Man – you really _are going loopy.And here I've been defending you!"_

"Never mind." The boy scowled."Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out!"

"Here's your cocoa. Boys." Dot smiled, setting a tray down on the java table in front of the sofa.

"Thanks!" Enzo beamed, reaching for a steaming mug."Cool – you put the little marshmallows in it!"

"Shhh!" Bob hissed, nudging Dot out of his field of vision."This is getting exciting!"

"What're you boys watching?" Dot whispered, slipping onto the sofa next to her brother.

"Some new game show – 'So Do You Want Some Credits or What?'" Enzo said."I think it's kinda boring-"

"Hush, you two!There's a lot of credits at stake here!"The silver-haired sprite stared raptly at the vidscreen.

_"Fifteen seconds." Mike said in a hushed voice._

_ _

_"Um..."The one binome sitting across from the little appliance was fidgeting nervously._

_ _

_"You've still got two codelines." Mike said somberly."You can vidwindow for help, or you can poll our studio audience."_

_ _

_"Well – I'm gonna have to go with 'Hexadecimal'." The binome said finally._

_ _

_"Hexadecimal." Mike whispered."Remember, you can stop now and go home with five hundred thousand credits.Are you sure you want to continue?"_

_ _

_"I'm sure, Mike." The binome said nervously._

_ _

_"Feeling pretty confident?"_

_ _

_"Very confident, Mike."_

_ _

_"Hexadecimal." Mike intoned."Is that your final answer?"_

_ _

_"That is my final answer." The binome nodded."Definitely."_

_ _

_"All righty." Mike said reverently."Your answer is Hexadecimal."The little appliance was silent for several nanos, allowing the tension to build as the contestant squirmed anxiously."Hexacdecimal.And that is… incorrect!"A huge groan went up in the studio._

_ _

_"I'm afraid that the virus that resided in the Tor was, in fact, Megabyte.Rather amazing that you didn't know that, actually.So while you could have won a million credits, you now in fact go home with nothing.But you had fun, didn't you?"The binome had, by this time, fallen off his chair and was lying motionless on the floor._

_ _

_"That's all the time we have for this cycle, I'm afraid." Mike grinned cheerfully."Remember to watch me on my morning show tomorrow, along with my co-host Cathy Lynn Etherport. Our guests will be-"_

_ _

__

_ _

"Ack!" Bob groaned, switching off the vidscreen.

"How basic can you get?" Enzo scowled."Hexadecimal?In the Tor?That guy was totally low-density!"

"Hard to believe what passes for entertainment these days." Dot sighed.

"Hey – that was the highest rated show in Mainframe last minute!" Bob protested, a little defensively.

"I rest my case…So, Enzo – how about wearing some of your new clothes to school next cycle?I don't think I've seen you wear them outside the store."

"Crash." The boy groaned."I like wearing my cadet uniform to school!Why can't I just keep doing that?"

"Enzo!It's been cycles – can't you wear them just once, for me?I spent good credits on those clothes!"

"I didn't ask you to!" the youngster grumbled.

"Hey – Enzo's just proud of his uniform, that's all.Nothing wrong with that!" Bob smiled, tousling the boy's hair.

"After what you did at that store you're lucky I still let you be a cadet!" Dot said ominously."Imagine, lying to me like that!Leaving me standing there like an idiot, waiting for you…"

"I said I was sorry!I just hate shopping, that's all.Especially clothes shopping.You just end up buying me the stuff you like anyways!"

"That's not the point, Enzo.It just wasn't nice, that's all.I think you owe me a little better than that, don't you?"

"Sorry." Enzo sighed."Don't be mad at me anymore, OK?"

"C'mon, Dot – you're making him feel bad." Bob frowned."Don't make a Supercomputer file out of it."

"Fine, fine.I'm not mad anymore, you stinker!But wear the new clothes once in a while, OK?For me?Just because Bob wears the same thing every day doesn't mean _we have to."_

"Hey!"

"OK, Dot.I promise." Enzo nodded earnestly."OK?"

"I know it doesn't seem important to you, Enzo.It's just that I care about you, that's all.It would mean a lot to me if you took my advice about this, but I won't force you to wear them if you don't want to.Sure, it'd hurt me a little, but that's not what's important-"

"Can we go back to you bein' mad at me again?" Enzo groaned.

"Sorry!" his sister grinned mischievously, mission accomplished."Now finish your cocoa – it's getting late and tomorrow's a school day."

"Fine…"Grumbling, the green-haired boy took a huge slurp of his drink."Bob, can I get my hair cut like yours?"

"Enzo!" Dot sighed."Why would you want to do that?I like your hair the way it is!"

"It's _my hair.If I wanna get it cut different why can't I?"_

"Cut different-_ly.And getting it cut differently is one thing…" Dot scowled, looking at Bob._

"Hey – what'd _I do?Is this 'pick on Bob' night all of a sudden?I thought you __liked my hair!You were the one nagging me to get it cut since the nano I got back to Mainframe, practically!"_

Dot winked at her brother."I'm just teasing, Bob.You really _are easy, aren't you?"_

"Why, you…"

"Don't sweat it, Bob." Enzo grinned, patting the Guardian's elbow sympathetically."She's been doin' that to me for hours!"

The silver-haired sprite slurped his cocoa."And people wonder why I spend so much time in games!Thought I was 'eccentric'…Stop laughing!"

"Sorry!" Enzo giggled."You two really crack me up sometimes!"

"So you like to laugh, do you?" Dot said ominously, winking at the Guardian."I think that might be arranged.Bob?"

"A little pixel like him get the last laugh on us?I don't think so!"The two grown-ups lunged at the small sprite between them.

"No!_Don't!"Enzo squealed, curling defensively into a ball."Please!I'm sorry!"_

"WARNING: INCOMING GAME"

"WARNING: INCOMING GAME"

"Talk about being saved by the bell!" Bob sighed."A game cube at this time of cycle?How basic can you get?"

"Alphanumeric!" Enzo grinned, having swiftly reacquired his usual bravado."A game!"He bounced ecstatically off the couch.

"Where d'you think _you're going, Mister?" Dot scowled, stopping him in his tracks._

"But – it's a game, Dot!I have to go!It's in my programming!"

"This is a school night, Young Man.It's almost your docking time!"

"But-"

"No time to argue, people!" Bob interrupted, reaching for his zip board."All in that's going in."

"_Please, Dot?" Enzo begged, clasping his hands in supplication."I'm a Guardian – I hafta go!And I really need the practice!Please?"_

"Well… Bob?"

"It shouldn't take too long, Dot.I'll have him home in time for bed.It's up to you, of course.You could join me too if you want."

"No, you go ahead." She sighed.She straightened Enzo's shoulder pads."And _you be careful!I'll wait up for you, all right?"_

"Thanks, Sis!You're the best!C'mon, Bob!"Enzo gleefully bounded through the door and up the stairs.Bob planted a quick kiss on Dot's cheek and followed him.

"Getting soft." Dot grumbled."Oh well – it's just a game.He'll be home in bed in no time…"

"Enzo – wait up!" Bob called."The cube's dropping over sector one-one – there's no rush.Let's not get separated."

"Sorry Bob!" Enzo smiled sheepishly, literally bouncing with excitement."What kinda game you think it'll be?Not another war one I hope!"

"We'll see soon enough."The Guardian opened a vidwindow."Hey, you two."

"Hey, Bob." Matrix answered.The big sprite was lying in bed, arm around AndrAIa's shoulder."Think you can handle this one on your own?"

"No need – I've got the cadet with me." Bob grinned."What about your codes – aren't they telling you to head for the game?"

"Maybe.But that's not all they're telling me." The bearded sprite answered, winking at AndrAIa."Be careful in there."

"Stay frosty." The Guardian chuckled, closing the window.

"Matrix isn't going into the game with us?" Enzo frowned.

"Noop.I guess he had something better to do."

"Better?What could be better than a game?"

"Never mind, Tiger – I'll explain someday.Not get your game face on…"

"Unbelievable.Four hundred thousand units in the first three days.You're a very scary kid, you know that?"

"Thanks, Mr. Robinson.I guess." Chris O'Brien said softly, wincing as he sipped the champagne in his fluted glass.The boy fidgeted nervously, extremely uncomfortable in the brightly lit, palatial office of the company president.There were only six or seven others in the room, but to Chris it still felt like a mob.All he wanted was to be back at his desk, checking up on how things were progressing…

"So talented." Edwin Robinson's voice cut through the youth's reverie.Edwin was still the man in charge, and Chris didn't dare offend him.He urged himself to pay attention, keep his mind from wandering.His mind always wandered – well, except when he was creating, of course.The he was all focus.The game was everything.The game!What was happening?It would be disseminated all over the world by now-

"I see you've gone again." Edwin Robinson said, not unpleasantly.

"Sorry!" Chris said hastily, swearing internally.

"Don't worry about it." Robinson chuckled.He took a long sip of his Dom Perignon and eyed the boy over the top of his glass.Such an odd one he was – so gifted, almost frighteningly so.But strange, unhappy.Restless, always restless. Never seemed to sleep _or eat."We're all proud of you, Chris.You know Janice and I started this company out of the back of a '71 Vega – and now look at us!And you've had a lot to do with that, Chris."_

"Thank you, Sir." The thin youth nodded politely.

"More champagne?"

"Er – no thanks.I don't really drink much…"

"Of course you don't!" Robinson laughed."Won't be drinking age for another four years, will you Son?"

"No Sir."

"Why are you the only person at this company who calls me 'Sir', Kid?" Robinson sighed, stroking his salt and pepper beard absently."The business has changed a lot since I started, I'll tell you that.Maybe the creative part of it has passed me by, I don't know. I certainly never would've designed a game like 'Daemon's Legacy'.Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Mr. Robinson.I mean of course _not." Chris replied, shifting nervously from foot to foot._

Robinson stifled a chuckle."Why was it so important to you that D.L. be networkable?I mean, a game like 'Quake' I can understand – something loaded with action, where people can go head to head.But your game, it's so – well…It's very… atmospheric, Chris.Not a fast pace.Seems kind of an odd fit for networking to me – but maybe it's all passed me by, like I said…"

"I just wanted as many people as possible to play it." O'Brien said dubiously.

"Sure, sure…Well, I've learned never to question your judgement, Chris.You're the best.And I want you to know that the tremendous success of 'Daemon's Legacy' will mean a great deal for your future.We take care of our own at Cascade.You'll never have to work again if you don't want to-"

"No!I mean – I love my job, Sir.I'm very happy…"

"Of course you are." Edwin frowned."That's fine, Son.Maybe you should reward yourself a little, though – take a vacation, maybe.You think?"

"I'll think about it.Thank you, Sir." The boy mumbled.

"You do that." The older man sighed."Why don't you mingle a little, Chris?This is your party!"

"No thanks, Sir.I'd really like to go back to my follow-up, if I could."

"Why bother?You never leave any bugs behind – it's not like you're going to need to work on a patch!"

"N-no.Of course not." Chris stammered."But I'd like to get back to work, just the same.Can I?"

"Of course." Edwin nodded."Thanks for stopping by, Chris.Congratulations."The boy nodded and backed out of the office, setting his champagne flute down in a potted plant awkwardly.

"Any luck?" Janice Robinson asked.

"Nope." Her brother sighed."The freak won't let leave this place for five minutes, much less take a vacation.Unbelievable."

"Don't call him that!" Janice scolded."He can't help himself, he's just – strange…"

"Mistress of understatement, aren't you? Well, he's made all of us a lot of money, I know that much.And that indecipherable new game of his is shattering every record in the book."

"It's beautiful.Like a fine film, you know?So real…Like _life."_

"That it is, Sis." Edwin Robinson nodded. "That it is."

"Bob!" Enzo gasped, once his senses had returned."What-"

"Shhh!" the Guardian hissed, frowning.Enzo held his tongue, noting the intense look of concentration on the Guardian's face.Clearly the Guardian felt as he did – something was strange, different.

At first the boy had thought it was nothing more than daylight – it _was strange, going into a game cube while it was night cycle in Mainframe.He could never remember doing that before.But after a nano it was clear to him that something else was amiss.What was it?"Bob?" he finally asked softly, after several awkward nanos of silence._

"Basic…" the Guardian scowled."This is bad – very…Well – I dunno if it's bad.But it's _weird."_

"Yeah – it _is." Enzo agreed, looking around him.They were in a land of softly rolling hills, while the sun was setting behind a great line of ragged peaks rising in the distance ahead of them.The hillside where they stood was dotted with isolated stands of trees, while thick carpets of forest could be seen covering parts of the surrounding hills.All was covered with a light blanket of snow._

That was basic enough – Enzo had only seen snow once before, although AndrAIa had told him stories of her adventures with his older self in various winter wonderlands.But the entire feel of the game was strange, the youngster finally realized.It felt as though he'd never left Mainframe.It looked different, smelled different – the scent of pine was thick in the air – but it _felt the same.It felt __real._

Bob wandered over and patted the boy's shoulder softly."Does this all seem weird to you, Enzo?Wrong?"

"Yeah.Usually the games are like – I dunno._Games.They d-don't seem real.This place is just like home."_

"Well – not like home, maybe.But it doesn't feel like a game to me, either."

"It's cold." Enzo muttered, noticing for the first time that he was shivering.

"Yeah." Bob nodded."That's weird too – d'you ever remember noticing the temperature in a game before, Kiddo?"

"N-no." the boy said through chattering teeth, hugging his arms around his chest.It appeared to be early evening in this strange place, and a freshening wind was swirling a few flakes of snow through the air."I'm -…This is basic, Bob.What kinda game _is this?"_

"I dunno, Enzo." Bob sighed, taking notice of the boy's discomfort – and his own.What an odd thing to have to worry about during a game!He wrapped an arm around Enzo's shoulder."Sure could use Glitch right now.And some nice, hot, java too.What say we reboot?Maybe we'll be dressed a little more appropriately."

"C-cool."Enzo reached for his icon and gave it a tap."Reboot!"

"Reboot!" Bob echoed.He looked himself over critically.He was now clad in thick leather leggings and cloak, and could feel some sort of thin, rough material underneath.The cloak had a fur-lined collar, taking some of the bite off of the chilly wind.A metal breastplate, adorned with a white cross, completed the ensemble.A tall, thin, jewel-handled sword was strapped to his waist.

"Not too bad, I suppose." He sighed."Some sort of knight or crusader.I could do without lugging the armor around, but I guess I've got it for a reason."

"You look cool!" Enzo grinned.The Guardian looked down to see the boy – his skin a light tan, though his hair curiously retained a green tinge - clad in black leggings and a rather flimsy looking green tunic.A ratty woolen blanket hung over his shoulders.Worst of all, the youngster's feet were covered only in thin leather mukluks, his skin plainly visible through the holes in the hide surface.

"This is _not good." Bob scowled."You're some sort of acolyte – maybe even a slave, by the looks of you.Those clothes don't look very warm."_

"I'm all right-"

"Don't be brave." Bob scolded.He knelt and examined the boy's feet."These shoes are pathetic – they'll hardly protect you at all.And the rest of your clothes aren't much either.By the looks of things, it could get a lot colder, too."

"How d'you know so m-much about cold, Bob?I thought you said you never noticed the temperature in a game!"

"I haven't.But they prepare us for a lot at the Academy and I've been to a lot of systems, Enzo – and some of them have been pretty chilly.Your feet and hands are the first parts of the body to get frostbite."

"What's frostbite?"

"You don't wanna know." Bob sighed."It's not a good sign that you're dressed that way – I'd guess we're in a pretty unenlightened place.Anyways, with the snow on the ground you certainly can't walk around like that, and there's only so far I can carry you."

"_Carry me?" Enzo howled indignantly._

"Sorry." Bob smiled."But this is serious business, Enzo.A horse, a horse, my kingdom…"

"What?"

"Never mind – just something I heard once.Too bad Frisket didn't come into the game with us – he might've rebooted into a pack animal of some kind.Maybe even with saddlebags… Hey – you've got a knapsack!"

"Hey – yeah!" the boy grinned."I guess I d-do.I wonder what's inside?"

"Well – look!" Bob laughed."Maybe your good boots are in there."

"Sorry!Lessee – some kind of book – basic! What g-good's that?A couple bottles, some k-kinda blanket.A rope.That's about it."

"Let's see." The Guardian sighed, disappointment in his voice.He studied the blanket critically."Not much _to this, really.Whoever we are we're astonishingly ill-prepared for a journey."_

"A journey?What do you think we're supposed to do, Bob?"

"I really haven't got a clue, Tiger.I don't like this at all – I've never seen a game remotely like it.But everything feels so real we're gonna have to assume we need to be concerned about every detail.Like the cold, for one thing."

"Yeah." Enzo nodded, hugging himself."Why are my t-teeth chattering?"

"That's how your body tries to keep you warm.It's getting darker – and colder.Wind's picking up, too – might be a storm moving in.I don't think I want to be out here all night."

"What do we do?" Enzo asked, feeling fear starting to prickle the edges of his mind.

"Look for a town."Frowning, the Guardian scented the air, looked in all directions."I don't smell smoke…"

"Smoke?"

"Yeah.If we were near a settlement, there'd be fires.That's how they keep warm and cook stuff in places like this.Unfortunately I don't think there's any settlement close by.I'd say we head towards those mountains – maybe there's a river or something flowing down from there."

"Like a data stream, you mean?"

"Right!" Bob smiled."Where there's data - er, water – there's usually people.Maybe we can find a warm place to rest, maybe even find out what we're doing here."He turned to Enzo."But first we have to get you sorted out, don't we?The leggings and shirt are bad enough, but the shoes are _not going to cut it."_

Enzo lifted a foot and studied it carefully.Indeed, his toes were already tingling and the patches of exposed skin were almost numb.Still – what choice did they have?He wasn't about to be carried!"It's not so bad, Bob.I can handle it.Honest!"

"Don't be basic!" Bob chuckled."You're no good to me if you can't walk, are you?And I'm not gonna be able to win this game without you."

"Really?" Enzo beamed."But – what can we d-do about it?"

"My shoes would never fit you… Cut it – that's it!" The Guardian threw his coat off and laid it on the snowy ground, revealing a rough hemp shirt underneath.

"What're you gonna do, Bob?"

"Just watch!"Grinning, the Guardian pulled his hide gloves off – revealing the same tan skin that Enzo now sported - drew his sword and sliced two sections of thick hide from the waist of his overcoat."Too long on me, anyways…Come over here, Cadet.And bring the rope."

"Sure!"Puzzled, Enzo stepped over to where Bob knelt in the snow.The Guardian tookthe rope from him and sliced two lengths away with the razor sharp sword.

"Hold your leg out."The silver-haired sprite tightly wrapped one of the sections of leather around the boy's right foot as Enzo hopped in place, tying it securely around the ankle with the rope.He repeated the process with Enzo's left foot."How's that feel?"

"Cool!" Enzo grinned, testing his feet on the cold ground."Alphanumeric idea, Dude!"

"Just taking care of my own." Bob smiled, falling back on his haunches and admiring his handiwork."Lesson one, Enzo – use what the game provides.Your gloves aren't much, but that ought to keep your feet dry, at least.I'm still not happy about that tunic-"

"Bob!I'm not a baby.I'm fine!"

"Yeah, well – I gotta get you home in one piece or Dot'll end-file me!I think maybe you ought to wear my coat-"

"No!" Enzo protested."I'm fine, B-Bob – I got this blanket.Why should _you be cold?Besides – that coat would be way too b-big for me anyways."_

Bob shook his head and sighed."We'll try it for now, I guess.It's starting to snow a little harder – better keep that other blanket dry in the knapsack.Which _I'm gonna carry, by the way.Hand it over."_

"Bob-"

"That's an order, Enzo!Remember about following orders?"

"Sorry." The green-haired boy smiled sheepishly."So – I guess we should go, then.Right?"

Bob slung the pack over his shoulder."May as well.I don't like the looks of the weather."The two sprites set off towards the setting sun as a thickening snow began to fill the air.

Enzo knew they'd been walking a long time.He didn't know much else – his processor had switched into a kind of low-power mode.What efforts he and Bob had made at small talk had sputtered rather quickly as the light faded behind the ominous mountains they hiked towards.The game had seemed, inexorably, to get a little darker and colder with every step.

Bob ran a hand across his collar, wiping away some of the snow that had accumulated there.It had been falling lightly but persistently for the duration of their trek.The Guardian looked down at Enzo surreptitiously and noted the blank expression on his face, the increasingly shambling nature of his stride.Finally, the little sprite stumbled and nearly fell before pushing himself to his feet and soldiering on.

"Y'know what?" Bob panted, slowing his stride."I'm getting pretty tired.What say we start looking for a campsite?"

"Sure." Enzo nodded dumbly, forcing a smile."Campsite?You mean – sleep out here?"

"I think we'll have to.I really wanted to at least find out why in the net we're here, but I don't think we have much of a choice.It's dark and it's getting colder.We'll have to make the best of it and move on in the morning."

"I feel kinda warmer, actually." Enzo panted.

"Good." Bob smiled.It was the boy's exertion that had warmed him, of course – and his energy was clearly almost gone.Bob knew how quickly the cold would seize them once they'd stopped moving."It's pretty basic – we're about as badly prepared to sleep out here as we could be.No tent, no docking bags – this is _not good."_

"So what do we do?" Enzo asked, worry beginning to play on his cheerful features.He squinted and bent double as a gust of chill wind blew over them.

"We'll need to find some place where we can shelter from the wind, at least.Try to keep dry, maybe even build a fire.Won't be easy in this weather."

"OK." The boy said dispiritedly."So where do we go?"

Bob surveyed the surroundings as best he could in the gloomy dusk and poor visibility.The outline of a steep hill, a deeper darkness against the dark sky, was visible to their left."There." He pointed."We ought to be able to use that hill for some protection from the wind.Better than being out here in the open."

"Lead the way." Enzo sighed.He fell in a step behind the Guardian as they tramped through the patchy tree cover towards the looming hill.

Bob could hear the boy's rasping breath behind him and slowed his pace."Try breathing through your nose." He suggested."Warms the air before it gets into your lungs.How're your feet holding up – staying dry?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Hungry?"

"Maybe a little."

"Well, I don't know that we're gonna find much in the dark – if there's anything to find." Bob said."We'll have some water when we settle down.You be all right till morning?"

"Sure." The youngster nodded."This is so basic, Bob – what kinda game _is this?We're actually gonna sleep here?And we don't even know what we're supposed to be doing!"_

"I don't like it any more than you do, Partner.The User could be winning the game while we're stuck out here.But that cold feels pretty real, doesn't it?And it's only gonna get worse.We can't win the game if we freeze to death."

"I know, I know…But what about the User?"

"I don't think it's that simple, Enzo – we wouldn't get thrown out here if it wasn't for _some reason. It might take us a while to figure it out, that's all.In the meantime we've got to take care of ourselves.That's part of the challenge, I bet."_

"Right." Enzo said softly, breathing hard."We'll figure it out."

"Sure we will."Bob patted the boy on the shoulder and surveyed the face of the hill before them."There!" he pointed after a nano."That overhang - that should do nicely.Follow me."

The pair covered the distance to the overhang in a few strides.Enzo stood, hugging the blanket around his shoulders and stamping his feet, as the Guardian examined the rock face closely."Hmmm.You ready for a job, Enzo?"

"C-coo1." Enzo grinned, happy to have something to occupy his mind."What do you need me to do, Bob?"

The Guardian held his hands out in front of him."Go find some stones, about this size.Flat bottom is better than round, but whatever you can find. Four good ones ought to be enough.But don't go far – keep me in sight at all times!Got it?"

"You got it!"The boy stomped off, rooting around in the dirt and snow at the base of the hill.It wasn't difficult – there was ample detritus from rock falls scattered along the ground.In a few microseconds Enzo had accumulated four hefty stones, wrapped them in the blanket and carried them back over to Bob.

Meanwhile, the Guardian had erected a kind of awning, using the second blanket as a tent and his sword as a pole."Good work!" he grinned."Those should be perfect.Thanks, Enzo."

"You're welcome!What are you g-going to d-do?"

"Stretch the blanket over our heads and use two of the stones to secure it to the ledge here.Then two more to anchor it to the ground.It's not gonna be like a real tent, 'cause one side is open, but we'll make that the leeward side and it should keep most of the wind and snow off of us.Pretty neat, huh?"

"Alphan-n-numeric!" Enzo beamed."You're so smart, B-Bob – where'd you learn all this stuff?"

"Here and there." Bob smiled, setting the rocks in place."It's not perfect – the ground is awfully cold, and we'll just have that blanket of yours to cover us.I'd like to get a fire started – if we light it on the leeward side by the tent opening it should be protected from the wind, but still send most of the smoke away from us.Think you could find me some little sticks?"

"Sure."Enzo went off to look for firewood, Bob watching him, frowning.Clearly, the boy had no idea how serious their predicament was – but Bob certainly did.With no fire they might easily freeze to death.Whatever wood they found would be wet, reluctant to burn – but they had to have a fire, there was no doubting that.The Guardian knelt and began rooting through the rocks and stones at the base of the hill.

"Ah!" he hissed after a moment, hoisting two small stones.Flint – exactly what he needed.What were the odds? Almost as if they had been put there for him to find.Maybe they were meant to do more than freeze to death in this game after all…

"What's that?"

"Flint." Bob grinned."Some special stones that help make fires.Those sticks should be perfect kindling, Enzo – that's the little stuff that catches first and gets the fire started.Drop them here and go find me some bigger sticks, OK?"

"OK." The boy groaned, clearly exhausted.

Bob watched him trudge off."Keep him moving…Keep him warm until the fire's lit." he mumbled to himself."_If I get it lit.It's been a long time since I tried this…"The silver-haired sprite knelt, wincing as his knees made contact with the cold, wet ground.He frowned thoughtfully for a moment, the reached inside the knapsack and pulled out the small book._

"Watcha doin'?" Enzo asked, dropping a pile of sticks at Bob's feet."You're not gonna read that now?!"

"No!I'm gonna see if there's any blank pages – this paper's dry and it should help me get the fire started. But I don't wanna burn any information we might need later – even if I can't make any sense of it now."The Guardian leafed through the small tome thoughtfully, then ripped a few scantily printed pages out.

"Can I watch?"

"Sure." Bob grinned as the boy leaned over his shoulder."Never know when you might need to do this yourself."The Guardian scraped a patch of ground - thankfully not yet frozen hard - clear of snow and dug a small furrow with his gloved hands.He laid the sheets of paper at the bottom and arranged a dome of small sticks atop it."Wish me luck." He sighed, grasping two small pieces of flint and leaning close over his creation.

"Good luck." Enzo said earnestly.The Guardian began to strike the stones together, awkwardly at first as the memory of the activity stirred slowly his processor.Occasionally a small spark danced off of the stones, prompting a gasp from Enzo, but the paper refused to catch.

"Not easy." Bob said, releasing a breath, which he realized he'd been holding in.

"You can do it." Enzo whispered, squeezing his shoulder.The silver-haired sprite knelt low to the ground again and, after several nanos of frustration, a small spark caught on the dry parchment and a tiny tendril of smoke lifted into the cold air."Awesome – you did it!" Enzo gasped.

"Shhh!"The Guardian softly, gingerly blew on the tiny flame, feeding it with his oxygen.As the paper caught the flame danced onto the still damp twigs tented over it, which hissed as they caught fire."Here we go…"

"Dude!" Enzo whispered, hugging the Guardian from behind."That's so alphanumeric – how'd you do that?"

~Still thinks it's a game.~ the Guardian thought to himself.Maybe it was – but that small flame still felt like the difference between life and deletion."If I hadn't found these flints, I don't think I could have.You watched me – it's nothing special if you've got these.We're just lucky we found them."He fed a few incrementally larger twigs onto the small blaze and stood."Better get some larger sticks – we'll need to keep this going for awhile.Enzo?"

The boy was staring into the little blaze as if hypnotized.Bob stifled a chuckle and went off in search of firewood.

Enzo wasn't sure how long he'd been staring at the cheery fire that was burning on what he'd taken to calling their "front porch", but he knew it'd been a while.There was something strangely fascinating about it – he felt a connection to it on some level of his programming that he couldn't explain.

Bob, meanwhile, was studying his companion as intently as the boy was studying their fire.The snow had ceased and the wind decreased, and a few stars poked through the overhang of clouds, but the change in weather had been accompanied by a further drop in temperature.Thought he fire warmed their meager shelter somewhat the Guardian was restless, feeling out of his element – weather had never been a concern of his in any game before.As much as he felt the need to convince Enzo otherwise, he was trying to parlay a very meager knowledge and experience into their survival.

"How you holding up?" he asked finally, patting the boy on the shoulder.

Enzo was momentarily startled, then flashed a weary grin."I'm OK.This fire's pixelacious – I've never seen anything like it!"

"Comes in pretty handy, huh?"

"Yeah!This isn't so bad, really – it's almost like going camping!I always kinda hoped you and me would do that.I just wish it wasn't so cold…"

"Yeah, me too." Bob sighed.

Enzo hugged the blanket tighter around his shoulders and warmed his hands by the fire."This is so weird, Dude – having to worry about stuff like being hungry and tired and cold in a game.It's-It's…"

"Real?"

"Yeah." The green-haired boy whispered."You've never seen anything like it, huh?"

"No." Bob said softly."Never, Enzo.It's not like any game I ever played before."

"Are you…Is it…Are you a little scared, maybe?"

"Sure." The Guardian smiled."It's natural, being in a weird place like this.But we'll figure it out, don't worry.All games have to act a certain way, otherwise they wouldn't be games.I don't believe in the no-win scenario…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Bob chuckled.Both sprites stared silently at the fire for a few nanos.A high-pitched howl pierced the air, causing them to jerk stiff.

"Dude!" Enzo gasped."What was that?"

"Some kind of animal." Bob replied with a calm greater than he actually felt."I think they're called wolves – kinda like big dogs."

"Like Frisket?" Enzo said dubiously, as a responding wolf call rent the chill air.

"Sorta." Bob nodded."Nothing to worry about."

"I don't think I'd want Frisket after me – if he didn't know me, I mean.Are you sure it's OK?"

"Don't worry – they don't like fire." The Guardian smiled.Enzo didn't look convinced, eyes darting towards the surrounding darkness."Well – if this is a campout I think we should have a campfire song, don't you?"

"Bob?"

"Sure!Seems like a campout should have a sing-along.Know any?"

"The only song I know is 'I'm a Little Source Code' – and I'm not singin' _that!" the boy scowled."Well – that and 'Alphanumeric'…"_

"'Alphanumeric'?" Bob frowned, puzzled."How d'you know that one?You weren't around when – I mean…"

"Dot sang it to me.On my birthday." The youngster responded, blushing slightly."Just like she did with Matrix."

"Oh!" Bob smiled."Cool.Well, let me see…I seem to remember going camping on Sierra Server when I was a cadet, we sang a song or two.What were they?Hmmm…I think I remember one…"The Guardian cleared his throat theatrically and began to sing in a comic monotone.

"_There was a young sprite from the net_

_ _

_Who kept a small null as a pet_

_ _

_And lonely was he_

__

_His evenings were free_

_ _

_He needs all the friends he can get!_

_ _

_ _

_As he walked through the park one fine cycle_

_ _

_He encountered a lass most delightful_

_ _

_What a joy to his eyes_

_ _

_But to his great surprise_

_ _

_She possessed a –"_

_ _

"What?" Enzo prompted, as the Guardian stopped in mid-verse.

"I don't think I'd better finish that one." The Guardian sighed."Cadet songs – shoulda known better…"

The boy blushed lightly in the firelight."It's somethin' to do with swapping codes, isn't it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Enzo!" Bob gasped, taking his turn to blush."What makes you say that?"

"You have that same look you get when I catch you and Dot kissing on the couch.I'm right, huh?"

"Never mind."

"Whatever." Enzo replied petulantly.He picked up a piece of wood and poked at the fire for a nano."Bob, what makes…I mean – why do…Why do sprites get all funny around each other?Like you and Dot, and Mouse and Ray…"

"What a time to ask!" Bob groaned."Don't worry about it, Enzo.You're only one-zero."

"I was just curious." The youngster grumbled, tossing the stick onto the blaze."Bob, were you there when Matrix and AndrAIa met, in that game?"

Bob frowned."I was in the game, yeah.But I wasn't there when they actually met – Dot and I were pretty busy at the time.I didn't see her until the game was over.Freaked me out pretty good, too…"

"She's awesome, isn't she?

"She's a very special girl."

"Yeah." The boy sighed."Y'know what's basic?There's no other sprites in Mainframe at all.I mean – you and Dot… y'know.And Matrix and AndrAIa – they're like totally together.Forever.What if… I mean – what if there's no one left?For me?"

"There will be.Things change, Enzo – we'll get rid of Daemon some cycle and then you'll go to the Academy.And you'll get a posting somewhere, once the Collective is back on line.There's lots of sprites in the net, believe me."

"But what if I don't go to the Academy?" Enzo said softly."You don't know what's gonna happen…"

"Neither do you. You know I didn't meet Dot until I came to Mainframe.Mouse and Ray didn't meet until he came back with us.You're only a kid, Enzo – don't worry about any of that.There's lots of sprites out there."

"Not like AndrAIa though, I bet."

"Maybe not.But lots of special sprites.And you'll get all funny around one of them someday, I promise!Why are you asking me all this now?"

"I think about it a lot." Enzo whispered."And I…I guess I never really had anybody else, y'know…To ask."

Bob slid over and punched the green-haired boy on the shoulder gently."You can ask me about anything you want, any time you want.You know that, right?"

"Sure." Enzo smiled.

"Good.But for right now I think we need to worry about getting through the night and winning the game, don't you?"

"Yeah.Sorry Bob – I didn't mean to get so low-density."

"Not a problem." The Guardian chuckled, crawling into their makeshift tent."C'mon, I think we should try to get some rest.It'll be morning before you know it."

"Sure, Bob."

"Well…" the silver-haired sprite mused."Here's what we're gonna have to do – I scraped off most of the snow with the sword before I pitched the shelter, but the ground's still too cold to sleep on.I think my overcoat should be big enough if I lay it out flat."

"But – won't you be cold?" Enzo frowned.

The Guardian slipped his breastplate off and leaned it against the hillside, then doffed his coat and spread it out on the bare ground."Naw – I'll be fine.This shirt is pretty thick, and your blanket ought to be big enough to cover us."

"If you say so." The youngster replied dubiously."What about the fire?"

"I'll keep it stoked." Bob smiled."I'll wake you up in a few milliseconds and you can take a turn."The Guardian tossed a few more pieces of wood onto the crackling blaze.

"OK…"

"Cool."The Guardian stretched and lay down on his back, hands behind his head.Enzo wearily reclined next to him and stretched the blanket, clearly too small for the purpose, over them. Even with the warmth of the fire a few arms lengths away it was still chilly in the shelter."Night.Sleep tight."

"Night, Bob." the boy said softly, rolling onto his side and staring at the Guardian through slotted eyes by the flickering light.Exhausted as he was, Enzo could feel his processor resisting the call of sleep.He was cold and uncomfortable, but even more he was abuzz with an overload of new senses, experiences.It was a melange of fear and exhilaration that suffused his body from head to toe, doing battle with his weariness.

"Bob, you asleep?" he whispered after an indeterminate silence.

"Nope." The Guardian replied softly.

"Know what's basic?This is like, the first night I ever spent away from home.Mainframe I mean."

Bob rolled onto his side and smiled down at him."Well, you're not really away from home, are you Tiger?Your body's somewhere in sector one-one."

Enzo frowned thoughtfully.Try as he might, he couldn't get his processor around the concept."That's totally random!This all feels so real!How could we walk all that way and still be in sector one-one?"

Bob wasn't sure he knew the answer, and wasn't sure he could explain what he did understand."I know, Pal.Basic, huh?But it's true.We're in a game cube in Mainframe right now.Games are strange things."

Enzo mulled the notion in his mind silently for a nano.Then an awful thought struck him."Bob!You don't think…We couldn't have lost the game, could we?I mean, maybe the game ended and we left Mainframe – just like Matrix and AndrAIa!"

The notion startled Bob, just for a nano.Was it possible?As reason crept in he doubted it. But was anything impossible anymore?Infected games, _this strange place… "I don't think so, Enzo.We'd have heard the game lady if that happened."Inspiration struck."Besides – we're not in game sprite mode, are we?So if the game ended…"_

"Dude!" Enzo gasped, staring at Bob.Wordlessly, both sprites reached for their icons and gave them a tap.

"Just in case." Bob smiled."Now – try and get some sleep, OK?We don't know how far we're gonna have to walk tomorrow before we get where we're going.Wherever that is…"

"OK, Bob." Enzo sighed."Night."He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of the sea of thoughts zipping through it at a breakneck pace.He was cold, he was scared…But he was tired, too.His body hurt, his chest ached from breathing the frigid air.

The boy sighed and squirmed restlessly.He felt Bob's hand clasp his own in the darkness and squeeze lightly.He concentrated on the Guardian's slow, rhythmic breathing next to him and on the comforting touch on his hand, the relentless pitch of his thoughts easing byte by byte.Slowly, surely, the world of his senses receded, and he felt himself slipping into a fitful sleep.

"Phong?Sorry if I woke you-"

"That is quite all right, Child." The old sprite in the vidwindow smiled wearily, looking resplendent in his tasseled stocking cap."I rarely sleep – I seem to have little need for it.Besides, I've been strangely inactive the last few cycles…"

"Oh.Well, I'm glad I didn't wake you." Dot said apologetically."It's just – Bob and Enzo are in the game cube, and they've been gone quite a while.I was hoping you could run a diagnostic and see if anything's going on?"

"Actually, I am already monitoring the game, Young Dot.It's a habit, I suppose.Rare indeed to have a game drop at this time of cycle."

"Have you noticed anything unusual, Phong?" Dot asked, worry plain in her voice."Other than the timing, I mean?"

"Not especially, Child.The power levels are somewhat higher than normal, and the fluctuations less severe.There could be a myriad of causes for this, however. It's nothing that I would consider a reason for concern."

"Of course." Dot sighed."What do you suppose is taking so long, though?"

"I cannot say, Dot." The old sprite frowned."Any guess that I venture would be just that – a guess."

"Cursors!" Dot spat."Why can't we download the video feedback while the game cubes are still in Mainframe?It would save me a lot of worrying!What good is it once the game is gone?"

"They are useful for study." Phong said gently."Still, I see your point – nevertheless, we simply do not possess the technology yet, My Child.Perhaps some hour soon we shall."

"Of course, Phong.So… You'll continue to monitor the game, then?"

"Certainly, Young One.Perhaps you should access some sleep in the meantime?"

"Fat chance!" the Command.com scoffed."Let me know if there's any change, will you?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Phong.Good night."Dot closed the vidwindow and leaned back in bed wearily."Games!It would have to be games.Why couldn't he be fascinated with data processing or jetball cards?No – my brother had to get hooked on games…"

It was a nano of disorientation the likes of which Enzo hadn't felt since he'd first been "reborn" after the reboot.He found himself groggily snapping out of an uneasy sleep, all of his senses registering alarm.There was a strange, acrid smell in the air, rustling noises danced at the edge of his hearing, and he was cold.Most of all he was _cold.It was a feeling like he had never imagined in his young life in Mainframe._

The boy jerked his eyes open to near darkness, unable to place his surroundings.He tried to move his arms, only to find that they were constricted to his sides.In a moment of panic, he snapped upright and flailed, trying to free himself.

"Shhh!Hey, it's OK.Calm down!"

"B-Bob?" Enzo gasped, his throat raw and his voice raspy.He felt strong hands on his shoulders and finally remembered, in a flash memory – the game.He was tightly cocooned in a blanket, Bob's overcoat wrapped around him."What…"

"Take it easy." The Guardian said softly, unwrapping the boy from the blanket."Sorry if I scared you – I thought you'd be warmer that way."

Enzo stared outside blearily.The fire was still blazing, and a soft gray light was beginning to paint the horizon."Aren't-t y-y-you c-c-cold?" he asked, shivering furiously.

"I'm all right." The Guardian smiled, though his face looked almost as blue as it had before they'd rebooted."How're you?"

"Uuungh!" Enzo groaned, as the full force of the chill air jolted him fully into wakefulness."User!I'm s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-old!I can't f-f-feel my f-fingers…"

"Here." The Guardian commanded.He pulled his gloves off, then the youngster's, and grabbed a small hand between his own.He began to rub furiously.

"Wh-what are y-y-y-you d-doing?"

"Gotta get the code flowing to your hands."Bob said grimly.He released the boy's hand and reached for the other, repeating the procedure.

"Ow!" Enzo moaned as the feeling returned to his fingertips, accompanied by a fierce prickling."It h-h-hurts!"

"I know.That's a good sign.How're your feet?"

"All right." The boy rasped.He crawled over towards the blessed warmth of their fire, gasping as it washed over him."Why d-d-didn't you wake m-me up to watch the f-f-fire?Why'd you g-g-give me the blanket?It's not f-fair!"

The silver-haired sprite wrapped the blanket around the boy's shoulders and draped an arm around him."I was fine, Enzo – I had the fire to keep me warm.I couldn't sleep anyways.Thinking too much."

"Are y-you OK?"

"I'm fine.Thanks for asking, but I've been through a lot worse." He lied.

Enzo frowned and snuggled closer against the Guardian, shivering and holding his hands and feet near the fire."Not too close." Bob warned."Don't want to warm them up too fast – do it gradually."

"K." the youngster whispered."User!I c-can't believe it c-could ever be this c-c-cold!How can this be a g-game?

"It is, Enzo – that's all I know." The Guardian sighed."And we have to figure out what it's going to take to win it.How do you feel – strong enough to keep going?"

"Yeah.I can g-go.I j-just need to warm up a little…"

"We'll wait for the sun to come up – maybe it'll warm things up a bit." Bob smiled."Want some water?I kept it close enough to the fire that it wouldn't freeze up."

"Thanks.My throat hurts."The boy accepted the flask and took a small sip.

"That's the cold air.Remember what I said about breathing through your nose, OK?It'll help a lot."

"I'll try." Enzo rasped."B-Bob, I'm hungry!"The boy was aware that he sounded like a complaining little kid, but he couldn't help himself – he felt truly miserable.

"Yeah, me too.But I don't think there's gonna be much of anything growing around here in this weather.We could always go hunting, I suppose.It'd take a lot of time, though…"

"Hunting?You m-mean kill something?" Enzo protested."I d-don't wanna do that!"

"I think we're gonna have to wait then, Kiddo." Bob said gently."We haven't got anything else and I don't think we'll have much luck foraging out here.We really can't afford to waste any more time, either."

"I'll be all right." Enzo said despondently."We can eat after w-we win the game, right?"The boy took another swig of water.

"Go easy on that.I haven't seen any streams or anything so we might need to make it last for a while."

The youngster handed the flask back to Bob. "Can't we just eat snow?It's all over the p-place!It's made of water, isn't it?"

"Not unless we have a fire to melt it." Bob said."Eating snow is the worst thing you can do, Enzo – no matter how thirsty you get.It makes you colder inside, and that can be bad - _very bad.Understand?"_

"Man!" Enzo moaned."I don't know about any of this stuff.I must be basic.I wouldn't last ten nanos without you around!"

"I didn't know it either – until I learned it!" Bob grinned, taking a miniscule sip of water and stowing the flask back in the knapsack."One good thing about this random game – you're learning a lot of new stuff.That's alphanumeric, right?"

"I guess." Enzo smiled weakly.The sky above them was slowly brightening, though itwas still painted in a solid slate gray overcast."I can go now Bob.Let's find the User and blow this place, OK?"

"The User?Almost forgot about him." Bob frowned.He squeezed the boy gently. "Sure you're ready?We might have a long walk."

"Let's do it." Enzo sighed.The notion of leaving the bosom of their fire was enough to deflate his spirit.He was drawn to the blessed warmth, but there was some other lure too, that the youngster couldn't put his finger on.It seemed like the only safe place in the bizarre world they were trapped in.But Bob was counting on him…

"That's my boy.I'll just break down the shelter and we can take off, OK?"

"Right, Bob."Enzo warmed his hands and feet by the fire one last time, not knowing when he'd be getting another chance.

"Shit!" O'Brien cursed.He'd had high hopes for that game – it'd been running for days, with no winner.Who knew how much time would be needed?But now it was over – the guy from Cleveland had finished it.The young programmer tapped a button on his keyboard and settled down for another long wait.

The weather was getting worse – there was no doubt about it.Bob scowled as a gust of wind stung his face with hard pellets of icy snow.The sun was directly overhead – or so his internal clock was guessing.It was impossible to tell through the thick could layer.The wind was unmistakably rising, and the snow beginning to fall harder.

No matter how far they walked their surroundings never seemed to change much.The hills gently rose and fell beneath their feet, the snowy landscape periodically spotted with thick stands of coniferous trees and white-barked deciduous ones.The mountains they'd been heading towards might or might not have been getting closer – they had disappeared in the thickening snow.

Bob cast a glance down at his traveling companion, worry beginning to gnaw hard at his processor.The Guardian's feet and hands were beginning to numb, and his muscles to ache.The pang of hunger was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.If it was that bad for him, what must Enzo be feeling?The boy hadn't complained – indeed, he'd stumbled along in a silence so persistent it was worrying in itself.The boy's small muscles weren't ready for the kind of punishment they were taking, and he'd never been exposed to cold or food deprivation before.Their ravages on his body were as real as they could possibly be.The look of abject misery on the youngster's face tore at Bob's heart.

"Hang on." He panted, stopping the boy with a hand on his shoulder.They stood in a thick stand of forest, the wind howling through the branches above them."Maybe we should rest for a while, Enzo.We've been going pretty hard."

The youngster took a wheezing breath and gritted his teeth."N-no!I'm f-f-fine.Let's k-keep going…"

"Oh, Enzo…" Bob sighed.He retrieved the flask of water from the knapsack and handed it to his companion."It'll be very cold – just a little sip."The Guardian looked around, scowling."I don't like this weather – it's getting worse."

"I don't feel so good, Bob." Enzo said softly, covering his eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"My head hurts.And my f-feet are numb…"

"Crash!" Bob growled under his breath."What's the deleted point of all this?It doesn't make any sense…" The Guardian felt a weight at his side and found that Enzo was leaning against him, eyes closed and shivering."We might have to stop.If the weather gets any worse we won't be able to keep going."

"No!" Enzo coughed."W-we g-gotta finish the game!I hate this p-place."

"We can't win if we're deleted in a blizzard." Bob said gently, absently warming Enzo's hand between his own."I know you're trying to be strong, Enzo – but this is pretty bad.I'm not sure how much more you can take."

"I d-d-don't wanna stay here!" Enzo rasped."I c-can k-keep going.Please?"

Bob squatted down and looked the youngster in the eye."I'm gonna be honest with you, Tiger - we're in trouble.If we keep going and the weather gets worse we might be deleted – we won't be able to build a fire in these conditions."

Enzo said nothing, though his eyes widened at the Guardian's words."We could stop here and wait it out – but then we might lose the game.I'm not sure where we could shelter here either – even if we stopped.This is bad - _very bad."_

Enzo stared into Bob's eyes, digesting what his friend had said.Though he was pretty sure Bob didn't know it, the green-haired boy was well aware that the Guardian routinely said things strictly to make Enzo feel better.He was flattered, and Bob was happier not knowing he knew.But to hear the worry and fear in Bob's voice now brought home the harshness of their predicament.

"Whatever y-y-you say we should do, B-Bob." he stammered through chattering teeth.His faith in the Guardian had always brought him through before."I w-wanna keep going b-b-but I'll stop if you w-want."

Bob wrapped his arms around him and the boy reveled in the momentary respite from the wind."I picked a good student." The silver-haired sprite whispered."Let's keep going for a while and try to find a decent shelter, all right?"

"Right." Enzo rasped.The Guardian released him from his embrace and the boy reluctantly pulled away.With a deep breath they stumbled onward through the trees, the sound of the screaming wind increasing in pitch with every microsecond.

Enzo wasn't sure he'd heard it at first – his senses seemed to be numbed along with the rest of his body – but after several milliseconds he detected another sound along with the wind.It was a lower, steadier roaring, coming from somewhere off in the trees.The wind made detecting the source impossible.He started to speak and managed only a strangled croak though his tight throat.

"What's the matter?" Bob frowned, kneeling next to him.

"Do you hear it?" Enzo whispered.

"Hear what?"

"I can h-hear it." Enzo scowled, frustrated."S-some kind of- I d-d-dunno.C-can't you hear it?"

Bob looked at him worriedly for a nano, then lifted his head, brow furrowed in concentration."I can't hear anything.Just the wind."

"C-c-c-crash!" Enzo spat."I know I c-can-"

"Shhh!" Bob said suddenly.His cracked lips broke into a grin."Bless your ears, Pal!It's a river!"

"A r-r-river?"

"Like a data stream – remember?" Bob grinned."It must be early in the season – it's not frozen over."He swept the startled boy into his arms and took off at a half-trot through the trees.Stopping every few nanos and cocking his head to listen, the Guardian picked his way through the forest until he pulled to a stop, panting, still holding Enzo aloft.

The boy looked down to see what looked like a large silver data stream cutting a straight swath through the trees.They were standing atop a steep, snow-covered bank, which cut all the way down to the surface of the stream.The water flowed rapidly, large chunks of ice bobbing on its surface.

"Finally – we catch a break!" Bob smiled."I was just about ready to give up and stop for the cycle, too."

"This is a r-river, huh?C-c-cool."

"Yup.The bank's too dangerous here, but we can follow it till it's less steep and refill our water bottles.This is good, Enzo – if we follow this river we'll run into a settlement sooner or later."

"Really?" the youngster rasped."Think they'll have f-food?And maybe it'll be w-warm too…"

"You bet!" Bob grinned."And we might even figure out what this deleted game is about, too.Good work Cadet!"

"Alphanumeric." Enzo said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"You feel like you can keep going?"

The prospect of yet more walking deflated the boy in a nano – it'd felt good to have the Guardian carry him for a while.But at least now they had some goal in mind…"Sure, B-Bob.L-let's do it."

"Right." Bob smiled.He gently set the boy down in the snow, Enzo wincing as his thinly shod feet sunk into the chill depths.He fixed his gaze on Bob's shoulders and set off at a shambling gait in his wake.

Bob's back and the sound of the rushing stream and howling wind were Enzo's only companions as they trudged onward, the boy eagerly hoping for any sign of habitation."You all right?" Bob called back to him every few nanos, slowing his pace consciously to match the youngster's.

"C-cool." The boy would rasp in reply.It became a routine, along with his occasional glances at the river, awesome in its swift power.The boy found that he could feel his feet less and less, and that his body seemed to stop somewhere around his knees.There was a growing disconnect between his mind and his physical state, yet somehow he kept moving forward.

"You all right?" Bob called.

"C-cool."It happened so fast that Enzo didn't even have time to fully register it – one nano he was upright and lurching forward, the next he seemed to be on his back.The weird thing was that he was still moving, somehow. A strangled cry of surprise escaped his throat, and then a deeper chill replaced the one already consuming him.

Bob turned his head at the muffled thump behind him, puzzled for a split nano by Enzo's absence, the gray of the tattered blanket stark against the white hillside.Then his jaw dropped as he spotted the boy, tumbling down the bank below where the slope had given way beneath his feet.He had time to scream the youngster's name once before Enzo slipped beneath the murky water.


	3. Fox and Hunter

CHAPTER III

CHAPTER III

Chris O'Brien blinked his eyes once, twice, hovering somewhere between consciousness and sleep.It felt like he'd been staring at the screen in front of him for weeks.The suits were going to start wondering what he was up to soon if he wasn't careful…

Shaking his head angrily in an attempt to drive his grogginess away, the young man sat upright in his chair.He wearily reached for a stack of diagnostic reports and began filling them in robotically, eyes darting towards the screen in front of him every few seconds.The game seemed to be going nowhere – another dead end.Maybe he'd made it _too hard?_

With a grunt the boy reached for his mouse and switched servers, finding a nascent incarnation of Daemon's Legacy originating somewhere in France.Four players, none of them out of the village yet.And no sign of anything _really interesting, unfortunately.Nothing for it but to keep tabs.There was no way Chris could monitor all of the games playing out, only a tiny fraction – and what he was looking for might be happening at any time, unbeknownst to him.It was a galling thought._

As if of it's own accord the youth's hand strayed over the desk and dropped the reports in a messy pile.He leaned back in his chair and switched severs again, then again.He'd just have to keep as many live games open as he could, that's all – and hope he was in the right place at the right time.As yet another intrepid adventurer set out for the castle on the hill Chris O'Brien's eyelids began to droop once again.

Enzo heard his name being called, somewhere in the distance, but was unable to convince his throat to offer a reply.It was an odd feeling – a mixture of confusion and detached surprise, but surprisingly little fear or pain.Just a puzzling sensation of involuntary movement, a shaking of his weary body.

When the bitter chill struck him it was a cruel blow, as if he'd been punched hard in the gut.It broke through the paralyzing numbness that had seemingly enveloped him forever and sliced him to the core with a cold far beyond anything he'd imagined was possible.But only for a nano – then his nerves seemed to leave him and the cold was mercifully gone, leaving only a strange kind of comforting emptiness.

The boy felt himself floating- how puzzling! – then a slap of sensation struck as his head broke through the surface of the river.In a flash of inspiration he realized that he'd fallen in the water, and that was surely a very bad thing to have happen.He tried to muster the will to struggle, but his head seemed to be the only part of him that he could feel, and he didn't much like even that.The youngster heard the voice calling his name again, far away.

"Enzo!" Bob screamed, a sick feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.He half-rolled down the steep bank towards the river in a kind of controlled fall, desperately trying to keep sight of Enzo's head through the swirling snow.The Guardian dug his heels into the snowy ground and skidded to a stop a hair's breadth from the milky water.

Bob rolled to his feet and took off at a dead sprint along the shore of the rushing river, Enzo's head bobbing in and out of sight as the boy was buffeted among the floating chunks of ice.He screamed the youngster's name continuously but Enzo didn't reply or even look in his direction.Desperately hoping the boy was conscious Bob streaked along the shoreline, frantically searching for a way to reach him.

The boy was caught in an eddy for a nano, the rushing river churning him in place.Bob paused, eyes darting about in a wild search for anything that could save Enzo.He took a step out into the stream, towards the boy, but stopped, groaning, as the swirling current released the child and sent him bobbing towards the center of its course.

Continuing to shout Enzo's name with raw lungs, the Guardian stumbled along on his desperate pursuit, eyes locked onto the small form disappearing and reappearing from sight.Mindless of his path he smacked into a young birch and fell to the ground, stunned. 

After a split nano the Guardian regained his senses, eyes locked on the little tree.Quickly his hands darted out, grasped a long branch and, with the strength of panic, ripped it from the sapling with a resounding crack.

"Enzo!" he bellowed, barely keeping pace with the boy as he was sucked along by the current."Enzo!Grab the branch!"The boy either wouldn't or couldn't reply, however, seeming to take no notice of Bob's entreaties whatsoever.To his horror, Bob saw a large, jagged rock protruding above the water, directly in the youngster's path.

Enzo was puzzled by his predicament – he couldn't feel his body at all, but clearly he still had one – he could see it right underneath his head, though it shimmered strangely for some reason.It was this very lack of sensation that allowed him to survive – his limp body floated, while he would surely have sunk to the bottom had he struggled.

Enzo was quite unaware of that, however.He only knew that his head was in a cold, noisy place, and he didn't like it.His body was warm and secure – that seemed much better.Every time he tried to surrender himself to the warmth, however, something distracted him.He kept hearing his name, over and over, every time he tried to fall back into comforting nothingness.It took a force of will, but the boy was finally able to block the sound and sensation out, and felt sweet relief washing over him at last.

"Ow!" he croaked, as a jarring impact broke through the shield of numbness enveloping his body and jerked him back to the edge of sensation.He felt his ribs cracking against a hard surface painfully, over and over.He inched his eyes open and twisted his body, dimly aware of the misty mass of a slippery gray boulder in front of him.He tried to push away from it, free himself so he could feel warm and safe again, but it was an effort merely to lift a numbed arm above the surface of the water.

Finally the youngster felt himself sliding off of the rock and felt himself grabbed again and pulled along by the current.But there was that voice again, shouting at him.Bob – it was Bob."Grab the branch, Enzo!Please!"There was something in the Guardian's voice that reached him, barely, and he reached his hand laboriously towards a dimly visible shape to his right.He felt his flesh smack against something firm, and he was no longer moving with the water.

"Good boy!" Bob shouted as soon as Enzo's hand lazily clasped the branch.He took a step into the stream, ignoring the chill shooting up his leg, and gingerly began to pull the stick back towards him.

"Hang on!" the silver-haired sprite pleaded."Enzo!Can you hear me?Enzo!"The boy was unresponsive, and his hand, too numb to fully close, began to slip off of the tree limb."Enzo!"Bob waded a few more steps into the freezing water and reached for the youngster's collar just as the hand slid off the stick and Enzo's limp body jerked forward with the current.

The idea of sleep was laughable, surrendered milliseconds earlier to the hard cut of fear and anxiety.Even during the night cycle the huge purple cube was plainly visible, shimmering in the darkness, mocking Dot as she stood outside the diner staring at it.It was beautiful, vivid against the gloom – and she hated it all the more for it.It had taken her life away from her once already.

"What's taking so long?" the Command.com spat angrily.How did Phong manage to stay so deleted calm all the time?Because it wasn't _his brother in that cube – his brother and the love of his life, too.Everything she had was in there…_

But that wasn't true, she scolded herself.Phong cared about Bob and Enzo as much as anyone – who was she to condemn him when he was doing his best not to worry _her?It was his function.Besides, she had more than what was in that cube – she had a brother outside, too.The same brother she'd lost to the games all those minutes ago…_

The thought unsettled Dot greatly, and she shivered despite the warmth of the Mainframe night.Feeling helpless and angry, she tapped her icon, rebooted into her uniform and hopped onto her zip board, drawing a beeline towards the shadowy hulk of the Principal Office.

"What's the matter, Lover?" the voice called from the darkness behind Matrix."Can't sleep?I would have thought you'd be pretty tired.I must be losing my touch…"

"Nothing's the matter." Matrix smiled in the dark, turning to sit on the bed and clasp AndrAIa's hand in his own."Go back to sleep."

"What's wrong, Enzo?" the game sprite asked, sitting bold upright, all trace of sleep gone from her voice."I know you better than that."

"The game cube's still out there." The bearded sprite sighed.

"What?That's weird."

"Yeah." Matrix said softly."An awful lot of game time must've passed by now.I wonder what's going on in there."

"I'm sure it's fine." The game sprite smiled, squeezing his hand."Bob's just taking some extra time to train Enzo before he finishes the game, or something…"

"Bob would never take a chance like that.You know it as well as I do." The big sprite replied harshly."Something must've gone wrong…"

"Stay frosty, Sparky.Bob's the best – he won't let anything happen."

"I should be in there." Matrix scowled.

"What?"

"I talked my sister into letting Enzo be a cadet, Andri.If anything happens to him in there, and I'm not even around to help him-"

"Don't you ever get tired of blaming everything on yourself?' AndrAIa sighed."My energy shake at Al's was lumpy – aren't you ashamed?"

"Andri-"

"Nothing's gonna happen." The game sprite said firmly."Bob's on the job.Stop feeling sorry for yourself and come back to bed!"

"I've been ignoring my codes.Like it was nothing." The big sprite said softly."I'm supposed to be a Guardian, and I'm sitting here in bed while my kid brother and my best friend could be in trouble.Some Guardian."

"Where are you going?" AndrAIa sighed wearily."Enzo-"

"I'm gonna head to the P.O. – see what's up."The bearded sprite disappeared through the bedroom door.

"Well, wait up then!" AndrAIa shouted, rolling out of bed.

"Come one Enzo – stay with me." Bob panted, still flush with adrenaline as he carried Enzo back along the path he'd sprinted beside the river.The boy was still as silence in his arms, his breathing slow and shallow.Not even the shivering and chattering of teeth Bob had hoped for was apparent.

"Enzo!" the Guardian called again, gently slapping the youngster's cheek, startlingly frigid to the touch."I need you back here, Tiger – that's an order!Remember what I said about following orders?Enzo!"

"Crash!" the silver-haired sprite growled, slipping and sliding his way beside the churning water towards the point where Enzo had fallen."I just need to get the blanket and we'll head for shelter, Enzo.Get you some food and a warm bed – then you can sleep all you want.But I need you to stay with me now, all right?Can you hear me Kiddo?"The small figure in his arms didn't stir.

Enzo could feel his body moving, vaguely, though it was different than the insistent tugging he'd felt before. His head seemed to be on a swivel, bouncing up and down of it's own accord.There were a myriad of sensations at the edges of his perception, but he couldn't quite find his way to them.

The boy felt himself suspended somewhere between two very different worlds.In one he was vague, blurry, barely defined as the Enzo he somehow knew he was.That world around him was soft, ill defined, dull.He seemed not to be able to move, as though his body were suspended in thick mud.It was strange, but not bad – not too scary but being there made him a little sad.Sometimes Enzo felt himself drifting into that world.

There was another place too, that he could feel nearby.It was sharp, loud, bright, scary.And it was cold, chilling him to his very code.When the boy felt himself slipping into that world it terrified him.But there was something familiar about it, something he recognized, the only familiar thing in either world of his perception, and he was as scared to lose that familiar thing as he was to face it's world of pain and discomfort.

The little sprite tried to jettison his attachment for that familiar thing and allow himself to settle for good in the soft, warm confines of his strange, quiet place.He knew he would lose the boy he was, but it seemed easier than facing the onslaught on his senses that was poised to assault him.

In the end, though, the boy's fear of giving up the one thread that still felt familiar to him was greater than his fear of the pain, the cold, the terror.He latched onto the thread and tried to block out everything else, focus on that one thing that would give him the strength to pull himself out of the limbo around him.What was it?The sound.What was it?He was sure it had a name...Voice!That's what it was – a voice.He was proud of himself for remembering.Whose voice?

Bob!That's right – it was Bob, he'd remembered it before.He sounded it out in his mind, over and over.Bob.Bob.Bob.But what in the net was a Bob?

"Enzo?" The silver-haired sprite gasped.The boy's lips were moving, ever so slightly.He was processing!The Guardian leaned close, straining to hear what the small figure was trying to say.

The first thing Enzo was aware of was a rough feeling on his skin, scraping him.What was he wearing?He heard a noise, faint but insistent, repeating itself over and over."Bob."Finally he realized it was his own voice, though it still sounded strange to him.He jerked his eyes open and was stunned by an invasion of light and color.He moanedand clasped his eyes shut tightly.

"Good boy!" he heard a voice say, not his own this time.Bob's voice."I knew you'd be back, Cadet.Stay with me, OK?You're gonna be fine."

Enzo tried to pull back from the assault on his senses, but it was impossible.His head was pounding and he felt himself begin to shake uncontrollably.Cold!User, it was so cold!The voice was still talking to him, and as much as he dreaded the attack on his eyes Enzo needed to see the face with the voice.He opened his eyes and swiveled his head searching for Bob, every micron of movement sending waves of pain down on him."B-B-Bob?"

"I'm right here." The silver-haired sprite smiled.The scenery behind the Guardian's head was changing – Enzo dumbly realized that he was in Bob's arms, the Guardian walking briskly.The sight of snow swirling through the air brought a swarm of memories down on Enzo as he began to recall where he was."You're gonna be just fine."

Enzo screwed his eyes shut, again aware of rough material against his skin."W-what…Where are m-m-my c-clothes?"

"In the knapsack." Bob said."The blankets were the only dry things we had left.You fell in the river – do you remember?"

Enzo nodded, almost instantly regretting it.He tried to cover his eyes, but found that his arms were pinned to his sides, wrapped tightly in the blankets."S-s-s-sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" Bob panted.

"F-falling in.S-s-s-screwing up the g-g-game…"

"Don't be.It's my fault - we never should've been pushing ahead in this weather.You just hang with me now and don't worry about it."

"W-w-where…"

"We're still following the river." Bob said grimly, bending double against a gust of bitter wind and covering Enzo's face with his hand."There's gonna be a town or some kind of settlement along here sooner or later – there _has to be.We'll get you some food and a nice warm place to sleep."_

Warm?Enzo could barely remember what that felt like.His teeth chattered so vigorously that it worsened his pounding headache."I think I'm s-s-sick…"

"I know." Bob said, half-shouting over the wind.The world around them had nearly disappeared in a sea of snow."You've had a tough cycle, Cadet.We'll find a town soon, don't worry."

"W-wake me w-when-"

"No!" Bob said sharply."You can sleep all you want when we find a town, Cadet.But you have to stay awake now, all right?That's an order!"

Enzo wished the Guardian wouldn't talk so loudly – every word made his head throb all the more."I d-dunno if I c-can…"

"I know you can.I'd get really lonely out here with no one to talk to, Enzo.You wouldn't want that, would you?"

The boy tried to smile."OK, Bob.I'll t-t-try."

"Attaboy." The Guardian grinned.

The boy felt himself slipping into a fuzzy half-sleep, much as he tried to fight it. Bob's voice drifted in and out of his perception.After a time – the youngster wasn't sure how long - he felt himself being shaken roughly."What?" he croaked irritatably.

"C'mon, Enzo – you gotta stay with me." Bob said, his voice barely audible above a gust of shrieking wind."I need you to help me win!Don't let me down."

"C-can't you w-w-win by yourself?" the green-haired boy sighed.He just wanted to retreat from the cold and the pain in his head."I'm t-tired…"

"Tell me about your Mom."

"What?"

"Tell me about your Mother, Enzo." The Guardian repeated."What was she like?Try to remember."

Enzo was puzzled over the strange request."W-Why?"

"I'd like to hear about her.You never told me much.I'd really like to know about her.Please?"

The boy could barely remember where he was, much less events that had occurred hours earlier."I d-don't think I c-can-"

"Concentrate, Tiger!What did she look like?Was she tall or short?"

The youngster wanted nothing more than to retreat inside himself and flee the paralyzing cold that gripped him, but Bob seemed strangely passionate in his request.Not wanting to disappoint him, Enzo tried to focus his mind on nearly forgotten images tucked far into the corners of his processor."I… S-She…"

"What, Enzo?You can do it."

"I think she w-was k-kinda t-t-tall.Like D-D-Dot." The boy rasped, frowning in concentration, eyes closed.

"That's good!What color was her hair?"

"Ummm…"Enzo sighed deeply, his lungs burning.Why was this so important?He just wanted to sleep… "It w-was like mine… and D-Dot's.You… you know…"

"Uh huh.What else do you remember?" Bob prompted, shielding Enzo's face from a blast of wind-driven snow.

"I c-can't remember…I'm t-tired…"The image of his mother's face soothed his processor, and the boy felt himself drifting towards warm slumber.

"Enzo?Enzo!"The youngster's eyes jerked open."Don't go to sleep yet, Pal.Talk to me some more."

Enzo coughed violently, each spasm of his body throbbing agony in his head.He drifted away, but never quite left Bob completely.He could hear his own voice sometimes, although he couldn't understand what he was saying.That struck him as very odd.He heard Bob's voice too, and his own voice seemed to be responding to it.The world around him seemed to fade into a haze, the sound of voices and the sting of cold and pain fading in and out.

After some time had passed – it could have been a nano or a minute, Enzo had no idea – something changed.The boy was reluctant to open his eyes since every exposure to light seemed to drive a spike of pain into his head, so he silently puzzled over what might be different.Then it hit him – he wasn't moving.

The realization seemed to drag him back towards his senses somewhat, and he felt a hard surface against his back and under his bitmap.Clearly he was sitting down somewhere, though just where was anyone's guess.There was nothing for it – he was going to have to open his eyes.

Squinting, the little sprite peered around him.It was still daylight, although things seemed darker than they had the last he remembered.Snow was still falling heavily, buffeted by a fierce wind.He swiveled his head and realized he was leaning against a tree.But where was Bob?The boy was seized by a nano of panic."B-B-Bob?"

"Right here!" the Guardian's voice called reassuringly, from off to his right.The Guardian was on his knees, using his hands to hurl snow over his shoulder.

"W-w-what…"

"I'm making a snow cave." The silver-haired sprite said cheerfully."Hollowing out this big drift here, so we can crawl inside.It'll be warmer in there."

Enzo was puzzled by that – warm inside a bunch of snow?"B-b-b-but…"

Bob paused, breathing heavily."It's no good to keep going – we'll lose our way in this blizzard and – well…Besides, it's just too cold out here – that's no good for you right now.Snow is a great insulator – if we stay in there we'll be much warmer, then as soon as the weather gets better we'll head out and find us a town.I'd have built a cave last night but there wasn't enough snow."The Guardian bent back to his furious efforts.

As puzzling as all of that was to Enzo, the boy wasn't about to complain.He tried to will himself back to the comforting fog that had shrouded him nanos earlier, but his mind seemed determined to keep him close to his senses for the nano.He shivered against the chill for a time, wishing his arms were free so he could hug himself for warmth, until he felt himself gathered up and lifted off the ground."Here we go." Bob said softly.

The Guardian had left only a small opening in the hollowed out mound of snow.He set Enzo down gently just outside, then crawled in, pulling the boy after him.He leaned back wearily against a wall of snow, lifted the boy onto his lap and folded his cloak around the two of them."There we are – nice and warm!" he said cheerfully."Much better than outside, don't you think?"

Enzo nodded slightly.If nothing else the absence of the screaming wind was a small comfort."C-Cool."

"How do you feel, Pal?Still tired?"

"Yeah." The youngster whispered.For whatever reason his processor felt sharper and more focused than it had since before his tumble into the frigid river.He wasn't sure that was a good thing – as much as he wanted to revel in the comforting feeling of Bob's arms around him he was truly miserable, and now he was lucid enough to know it.As if that weren't enough, dark thoughts were creeping insidiously into his head."It's b-bad, isn't it?"

"It'll get warmer after a few nanos." Bob smiled."Our body heat gets trapped inside and-"

"That's n-not what I m-mean." The boy sighed.

"What is it?" the silver-haired sprite frowned.

"I'm r-r-really sick, aren't I?And you c-can't go win the g-game because you have to stay with m-me…"

"You're fine." The Guardian said gently."You just need to warm up a little, that's all."The boy, to his dismay, found himself sniffling and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.Bob held him more tightly."Hey – you don't need to be scared, Enzo.It'll be all right-"

"I'm not scared!" the boy rasped angrily.

"What is it, then?"

"It's… I'm thinkin' about D-Dot.That's all…"

"What about her?" 

Enzo shook his head angrily, his thoughts suddenly as sharp and clear as a Mainframe day."She always s-said this w-would happen.She's g-gonna be sad again!"

"Hey – what's she got to be sad about?" Bob scoffed."So we're a little late getting home to bed, that's all.No big file."

"Don't humor me!" Enzo growled.He lay his head against the Guardian's chest, weary from his brief outburst. Bob started to say something in reply but checked himself, sighing deeply.The two sprites sat silently for several nanos as the wind screamed outside their makeshift shelter.

"Bob?" Enzo whispered finally."If…You'd g-go on and win the game w-wouldn't you?If – you know…"

"Stop that!" Bob hissed.'That's enough, now."

"What w-would happen?" Enzo said softly."W-would I leave with the game when it ended – like M-Matrix did?"

"Nothing's going to happen!" Bob said firmly.

"B-but… Would I?W-what if you won?"

"Oh, Enzo…" the Guardian sighed, smoothing the boy's hair wearily."I guess…I guess you'd leave with the game.And I'd go with you, because I wouldn't win it."

"B-But-"

"What – me go off and leave you to face the games by yourself?I don't think so!" Bob smiled."Not this time…"

"B-But… What about the g-game?And M-Mainframe?"

"I'd go with you, and we'd find our way back to Mainframe." Bob said softly."That's all there is to it.But it isn't going to happen."

"You should w-win the game and g-g-go back." Enzo whispered, as sure of himself as he'd ever been."Dot w-would be lonely…"

"Hey!" the Guardian scowled."You don't know your sister as well as I thought you did.Don't you know she'd want us to stick together?Take care of each other?"

"I know she w-would.But she'd b-be sad…"

"Enzo…" the Guardian sighed.He cupped Enzo's chin in his hand, and the boy opened his eyes at last."Let me ask you a question, Enzo – do you trust me?"

"What?" the youngster frowned."B-Bob-"

"Do you trust me or not?"

"Yeah!You know I d-do..."

"Well then, listen.I'm telling you this, and you're going to trust me.I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, understand?I'm gonna find a warm place for us to rest and get better and you're going to be fine.And then we're gonna win this game and go home.I promise, Enzo.And I take my promises pretty seriously.So you don't have to be scared or worried about the game or anything else.Promise.OK?"

"OK, Bob." the boy sighed.He could feel his energy slipping away again, and his processor starting to get fuzzy around the edges.He closed his eyes wearily."I'm g-gonna go to sleep now…"

"I can't let you do that, Tiger.Let's stay up and talk for a while."

"Why?" Enzo moaned, exasperated."I'm so t-t-tired!"

"I know." The Guardian nodded."Me too.But I've gotta stay awake in case the weather clears up and if you won't talk to me I'm afraid I'll fall asleep.Hey, I've got an idea – why don't you tell me about how you first found Frisket?"

"I'm sure everyone will feel better with a nice cup of cocoa." Phong said cheerfully, wheeling into the command center, tray in hand."Although I still believe you should all go home and get some rest."

"Fat chance." Dot scowled, accepting a mug from the old sprite and leaning against the console wearily.

"I should be in there." Matrix said in a low voice."Taking care of my responsibilities."

AndrAIa sat next to him on the floor and squeezed his elbow."Stop blaming yourself.You've taken care of your responsibilities for longer than anyone I know.You can't be responsible for the entire net!"

"I can be responsible for being a Guardian though, can't I?But not while I'm sitting here drinking cocoa instead of in that cube while- while…"The big sprite cast a furtive glance at his sister.

"Please. Child." Phong interrupted gently."Recriminations – self or otherwise – are of little value to us right now.Better to focus on the crisis at hand, yes?In fact, we do not even know that there _is a crisis."_

"But we know it's not normal, a game taking this long.Something's wrong in there." Matrix replied darkly.

"This is about the time Mouse would make a clever remark. If she were here." Dot sighed.

"Ah, there you are."Phong smiled.A small, bespectacled binome entered the command center, clipboard in hand."What news do you have for us, Mr.-"

"So?" Dot interrupted impatiently."Can you tell us what's happening in there?"

"I'm afraid not, Sir.Ma'am." The little binome frowned."Energy readings within the game cube are normal – in fact, they're remarkably stable.This lack of anomaly is in fact the only anomaly that we can find."  
  


"Crash!" Matrix growled."It doesn't make sense!"

"We've seen infected games.We've seen a lot if things we never thought were possible." AndrAIa said gently."This is obviously some kind of game that we've never seen before.That doesn't mean Bob and Enzo are necessarily in any trouble."

"So in the meantime all we can do is wait." Matrix spat angrily.

"Seems to be my lot in life." Dot sighed.

Phong turned to the bespectacled binome."There appears to be little more that you can do here, my friend.Why not go home and dock for a few seconds?I'm sure the Princess is waiting…"Blushing, the little binome nodded and backed out of the command center, leaving the others to their thoughts.

As nano dragged into microsecond, microsecond into millisecond Bob grew more and more anxious about the predicament he and his charge found themselves in.Though there was comfort in the fact that Enzo was even still processing given the narrow nature of his rescue from the deadly river, that comfort faded as day faded into night.They were in serious trouble, and Bob knew it.

The boy seemed to alternate between episodes of relative lucidity and foggy confusion, and as the sky outside their snow cave darkened he retreated farther away from the world around him.Despite the Guardian's desperate efforts to keep him talking Enzo seemed increasingly confused, even incoherent at times.He would shiver and tremble uncontrollably for microseconds at a time, then lie still as deletion, chilling the Guardian to the heart.Bob nearly exhausted his weary processor in his frantic effort to keep the boy awake lest he slip away and not come back.

To make matters worse, the silver-haired sprite knew that his own condition was far from perfect.His feet, soaked through from their plunge into the icy river, were almost completely numb.The Guardian hadn't slept or eaten in two cycles and the physical drain of hard marching combined with the mental strain of keeping Enzo alert and hopeful had drained his system resources to the limit.

Night had fallen and the interior of the snow cave was completely dark when the howl of the wind outside began, slowly, to taper off.Bob clung to that kernel of hope as his body hovered on the edge of collapse, striving to stay awake.Sleep for him would mean deletion for Enzo – he was certain of it.The boy had to remain conscious at all costs.And, despite Bob's best efforts, that was becoming increasingly difficult.

After a time the world outside was as quiet and still as it been turbulent milliseconds earlier.Bob gently nudged Enzo off of his lap, causing the boy to moan fitfully.The Guardian crawled to the small entrance to the snow cave and poked his head outside.

He was met at once with a slap of frigid air, causing him to gasp.There was no wind, however, and the air was miraculously clear.A stunning patina of stars painted the sky, framing a crescent moon, which cast scant illumination on the snow covered trees and hills.Under better circumstances it would have been a wrenchingly beautiful sight, one to be savored – but there was no time for aesthetic appreciation.To Bob, it was an opportunity, no more and no less.

"Enzo!C'mon, Pal – we're going for a walk." The Guardian said, gently shaking the boy by the shoulders."Enzo!We're going to find a place to sleep and get something to eat.I need you to talk to me, OK?"

"Bob?" the boy mumbled dazedly."Where are we?"

"The game, remember?The weather's better – we're going back out there."The Guardian crawled out of the snow cave and pulled the youngster after him.

"Can't I just sleep?I've got school tomorrow…"

"Later, Cadet."Bob hoisted the boy onto his shoulder and stumbled towards the river, ignoring the screaming pain in his legs."Look at the sky, Enzo – isn't it alphanumeric?Bet you've never seen anything like that before!"

Enzo lifted his head groggily, a puzzled frown crossing his face."What…Where-"

"In the game – remember?Try to concentrate, now."The boy groaned loudly, whether from realization or discomfort Bob wasn't sure."You OK?"

"C-cold!" the youngster coughed.

Bob tromped along through the deep snow, the sound of the rushing river clearly audible through the trees to their left.The night was astonishingly still – nary a breath of wind rustled through the branches above them.To his dismay the Guardian could feel his energy waning already, Enzo's meager weight on his shoulder seeming a crushing burden.Worse, the boy had fallen silent as the night around them."Enzo?Enzo!"

"Mmmf." The boy mumbled, barely audible.

"Crash!" Bob spat.He shifted the youngster off of his shoulder and cradled him in his arms.The little sprite's weight was even more difficult to bear in that position, but the Guardian felt an urgent need to keep eye contact."Stay with me now, Cadet!That's an order, you hear me?I don't want you sleeping on the job!"

The harsh tone in Bob's voice seemed to break through the fog surrounding Enzo, and he opened his eyes."Sorry, Bob.Where… where are w-we?"

"We're on a mission, Enzo.And I need you to help me win this game.Can I count on you?"

"B-Bob?"The youngster was seized by a fit of violent coughing."What…I'll try, Bob.Where are w-we?"

"In the game, Enzo.Remember?"

"I know!" the boy rasped irritably."But w-where are w-we?Weren't we in a snow c-cave?"

"Nice of you to rejoin me, Cadet." Bob sighed."You're right, we were in a snow cave.We waited out the weather and now we're looking for-" The Guardian abruptly stopped, both his words and his steps.

"What?" Enzo whispered."What's the m-m-matter?"

The silver-haired sprite looked around him thoughtfully."Look, Enzo – that clearing in the trees.It doesn't look natural, does it?"

The green-haired boy's head lolled to his right lazily, and he squinted into the distance."I d-dunno.It d-doesn't?"

"Even if we ran into a road, we'd never see it under all this snow." Bob said thoughtfully, looking in both directions."I haven't too many long, thin clearings before.I've got a feeling about this.Let's check it out."The Guardian set off through the break in the trees, towards the river, heart pounding in his chest.

Enzo burrowed his head against Bob's shoulder, eyes closed."Don't you go to sleep, Cadet!That's an order!"

"I'm not!" the boy protested.Any vigor from him whatsoever was music to Bob's ears."M-my head hurts, thasall."

"I know." Bob replied, more gently.As the sound of the river grew louder each successive step grew more torturous for the Guardian.Enzo was beginning to feel more and more like Matrix.

"What's happening?What d-d-d-do you s-see?"Enzo was clearly passing through a lucid phase.

"Not much.We should be able to see the river in a nano."

"I h-hate that river!"

"I bet." Bob chuckled, stumbling forward.It took several nanos for him to notice it in the pale moonlight, but when his eyes picked up the shape it was unmistakable."Thank the User!" he gasped.

"What?W-what is it?"

"A bridge!"In a burst of energy the Guardian jogged towards the water, heart pounding in his chest."It's a bridge, Enzo!This _is a road!Thank the User!"_

"Alphan-n-numeric!" Enzo smiled weakly, craning his neck to see.The construction of the bridge, even the material was impossible to determine – it was covered in deep snow.But its function was unmistakable – it arched over the churning water, the clearing in the thinning forest continuing on the far side.

"Let's do it." Bob growled, stepping onto the span.It was narrow but served its purpose well enough.In twenty strides the Guardian was on the far shore of the roiling water.

"What n-now?" Enzo coughed, wincing in pain.

"Keep going."Bob panted."There's gonna be some kind of settlement along here sooner or later – there _has to be!Someone had to clear that road.Unless everyone in this basic place is dead…"_

"What?" Enzo whispered.

"Never mind.There's people here – there have to be.We're here for a reason.That road crossed the river – there's probably another one running parallel or close to it too.Water is life in a place like this."

"Smell s-something." Enzo rasped dazedly.

"What?"

"Smell…Like the c-campfire…"

Bob sniffed the air excitedly."Smoke!You're right, Kiddo!People!"

"Smoke…" the boy coughed."D'you thinkit'll b-be warm?I hope it's w-warm…"

"You bet!" Bob grinned, breaking into a stumbling trot.The acrid scent of wood smoke grew as they followed the road as it left the river behind.The silver-haired sprite was dimly aware that he should be cautious – whoever was nearby wasn't necessarily going to be friendly.Caution, however, was a luxury he couldn't afford.Enzo would die soon without help, and the Guardian might not be far behind.

"W-what?What is it?" Enzo rasped, seeing a change in expression on the Guardian's face.

"I see a light!" Bob hissed.Indeed, a shimmering was visible ahead of them in a crook in the hills.

"What?Where?" 

"There!" Bob pointed, turning the youngster so he could see.As they approached, the light revealed itself to be a series of flickers in a low, crude building ahead."Looks like another road – a crossroads!That must be some kind of inn.They'll have food and beds, I'm sure."

"Warm?"

"Yeah – plenty warmer than out here!I don't know what they'll think of us, but frankly I don't care.Let's go."

The Guardian tramped down the small hill on which they stood, towards the rough, primitive building, cradling Enzo's head as the youngster was racked by another spasm of coughing.Torchlight burned in the windows and a trail of smoke wound skyward from a crude chimney, it's astonishingly straight path unbroken by even a whisper of wind.As they neared the structure a low nickering was audible in the darkness.

"Horses." Enzo whispered.

"Yup.Very good, Cadet." Bob smiled.The outline of the massive animals could be seen as they stomped their feet, disturbed by the scent of the approaching travelers.Bob took a deep breath and walked towards the front door, over which hung a crudely painted sign."Fox and Hunter".

"What?" Enzo coughed."What is it?"

"Fox and Hunter." Bob repeated."Must be an inn or a hostelry of some kind.Not exactly Dot's Diner, is it?But it'll have to do."

"Hope they h-h-h-have energy shakes.I'm t-tired." Enzo smiled weakly.

"Ready?" Bob said softly.Enzo nodded almost imperceptibly and the silver-haired sprite pushed the wooden door inward.As it creaked aside a blast of warm air tinged with smoke and cooking smells gushed out, momentarily stunning him.The Guardian stood numbly in the doorway for a nano before stumbling inside, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the torch-lit interior.

"What the hell?" A burly patron scowled, rising from a table with a metal tankard in his hand.

"We need your help." Bob rasped, feeling his knees weakening under him."This boy – he's fallen in the river.He's sick."

"Who are you?" Another bearded man challenged, not rising from his seat at the wooden bar.

Enzo chose that moment to be seized by a fit of coughing."Look – he's sick!We need help – a doctor, food…"

"A what?" the first man growled.

"I don't like it, Laszlo." The man at the bar frowned."The whelp could have the plague,or worse – they could be from the mountain."

"There haven't been any strangers through here in weeks." The first man – apparently named Laszlo – spat, advancing a stride."No one's stupid enough to come here if they have a choice.I say we let the wolves deal with them…"

"No!" Bob barked, feeling anger rise in his chest."Listen!We've been trapped out there in that cold for two cycles and I'll be deleted if I'm going back out there!My friend needs help – he's just a _child, for User's sake!"_

"What strange talk is that?" the bearded man frowned, rising."He speaks like a demon, Laszlo – like the others.Let's kill him before he kills us-"

"No!" a voice roared.All heads in the house – even Enzo's – turned to face the source, a tall woman in a long gray dress and apron.Her flaming red hair practically glowed in the torchlight.

"Stay out of this, Rosa." Laszlo said, a hint of fear in his voice."We can deal with demons!"

"Not in my house you can't." the woman snarled, slowly but purposefully approaching the strangers.Enzo's eyes widened as the striking woman stared down at him, her face softening."What happened to the boy?"

"Fell in the river." Bob said grimly, his arms straining under Enzo's weight as his nano of adrenaline from the near confrontation began to fade."We've been trapped out there for two cy-… Days.He's not well."

"You don't look very well yourself." The woman said wryly, looking the Guardian up and down.

"He needs a doctor." Bob pleaded."Please!"

The woman looked confused."Doctor?"

"Doctor!Crash…" Bob sighed, staggering in place."Med-gun – you know?Diagnostic program?Physic?"

"Ah!I understand.What, I look like a fool to you, then?Laszlo – ride to the village and bring the apothecary, now."

"But-"

"Do it!" Rosa snarled.The man leapt back a step, then backed out of the inn, muttering.The red-haired woman put a hand to Enzo's brow."You are cold, Child…"

Enzo coughed once, then smiled slightly at the woman's touch.His eyes rolled back in their sockets and his head fell back, limp."Enzo!" Bob gasped."Enzo!"

"He'll die – he needs to be warmed at once." The woman frowned, a hint of concern in her voice for the first time.She shouted into the kitchen."Pesaj!Get the kettles boiling – fill the washtub with as much warm water as you have – now!"

Bob staggered over to a table and lay Enzo atop it, collapsing into a chair next to the bearded man, who backed away several steps."Help him for User's sake, please!He's in bad shape…"

"I will try." Rosa sighed.She easily lifted the boy into her arms and walked towards the kitchen."He is chilled inside – I do not need the apothecary to tell me that.First we warm him, and then we hope.That is all we can do.The other things we will worry about later, hopefully."

"Other things?" Bob coughed, stumbling after her.

"The hands.The feet."Rosa said grimly, gently lowering the boy to a countertop as a wiry youth poured steaming water into a wooden washtub."The lungs.The things we will worry about with you now, I think."

"He'll make it.He's strong." Bob scowled, grasping the boy's hand.

"Indeed?I hope so, Strange Man.It is sad when the young ones die.Very sad…"

Enzo could feel himself falling farther and farther away from his body, a shrinking pinprick of cold sensation at the edge of his consciousness.The boy was annoyed – just when things had finally started to warm up he'd slipped away.Typical…

As his thoughts began to blend into a gray sameness one image stuck in his mind, the face of the red-haired woman as she'd stared down at him.She was beautiful, strange – seeming to glow with fire that was a stark contrast to the frigid world he'd been trapped in.He felt himself curious about her, but couldn't find the will to animate his body any longer.It was just too cold.

Then, as the concept of his body was becoming more and more remote, a rush of sensation washed over him – strange and painful, warm.The gray patina of his perception was replaced with a shocking dizziness, an overload of feeling.

"Only a few minutes more, I think." Rosa said grimly, staring down at the still figure in the wooden wash basin. "If he warms up too fast the shock will kill him – I've seen it before.If he doesn't die from the chill, that is.Where is that cursed apothecary?Not that he'll be any help, lazy old fool…"

"He'll be all right." Bob said, wincing from the growing pain in his hands and feet."He's made of tough code."

"How did he get that bruise on his side?" the innkeeper asked softly."It's a nasty one."

"He hit a rock.While he was in the river." Bob wheezed.The woman continued to stare at him."You don't think…I'll be deleted!I'd never do that!"

The red-haired woman frowned at him, puzzling over his strange speech."You say that you were caught outside for two days?You'll be lucky if you don't lose your fingers and toes.What were you doing out there?"

"Traveling." 

"Traveling." Rose nodded matter-of-factly."Where are you from?And where are you going?Very few are stupid enough to travel the roads these days – especially in winter."

"We're… pilgrims." The Guardian replied after a moment's pause.

"Pilgrims?Strangely dressed ones, I'd say.Your speech is strange, too – unlike any I've heard in these villages, even before the dark time.The boy has strange hair – almost green.I've never seen the like…"

"We're from far away." Bob replied guardedly, archiving away every nugget of information the woman uttered for future contemplation."Beyond the great mountains."

The red-haired woman stifled a chuckle, feeling Enzo's brow with her palm."Your hair is strange too, Pilgrim.But not like the boy's.He's not your son."

"No."

"Your slave?I have heard that such customs are practiced in the further lands.Yet you seem to care very much about his welfare…"

"No – he's not my slave.He's my-… He's my squire.And my apprentice.I'm teaching him the ways of my vocation."

"Is that all?"

Bob stared at the woman in silence for a moment, hugging his throbbing hands under his arms."I'm looking after him.He has someone at home who… who cares about him very much."The Guardian studied Rosa's eyes warily, not wanting to betray any exploitable weakness.The woman seemed to see through him utterly – Bob was filled with the sense that any deception would be fruitless.Besides, he needed information to win the game, and gaining the woman's trust would be helpful in that quest."I care about him very much myself."

Enzo groaned loudly and begin to flail weakly in the water.The red-haired woman reached for his shoulders and held him still."He's had enough.Hand me that blanket – we'll take him to one of the rooms upstairs.Pesaj – help me."

Bob stumbled to his feet and handed her the rough covering."I don't have any money.I can't pay you for a room or food…"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Rosa said wryly as Pesaj lifted Enzo into her waiting arms."The rooms have been empty for months – it's not as though you'll be hurting my business."

"I'll carry him-"

"Don't be stupid!You can barely walk yourself – Pilgrim."The red-haired woman wrapped Enzo in the blanket and carried him towards a rickety wooden staircase, Bob stumbling painfully in her wake."Does he have any clothes?Warm ones?"

"No.Everything was soaked in the river."

"Never mind." Rosa sighed, a shadow crossing her features."I have some things that will fit him…"

Enzo could hear himself mumbling incoherently, feel himself flailing about helplessly.It was as though his body and mind were acting of their own accord, independent of his control.Still, even that sense of helplessness was more connection than he'd felt to his senses since…since the woman had touched him, stared at him.

The boy's eyes jerked open and he blinked rapidly, stunned by an invasion of painful light.As his pupils dilated he made out the shape of crude furniture, flickering light.A tall, thin young man stared curiously at him from across the room.The youngster panicked at the strangeness of the place and tried to bolt upright."What… Where-"

"Shhh!"It's all right." A voice said soothingly as strong hands held his shoulders.Enzo turned his head and gasped in relief to see Bob's face smiling down at him.

"Bob!Where… Where am I?"

"You're safe – in a warm bed, just like I promised.Are you hungry?"

Enzo's head swam dizzily as a cascade of memories overwhelmed him."A bed?What….That lady-"

"She's right here." Bob nodded to where the red-haired innkeeper sat on the boy's opposite side."You left us for a few microseconds – she soaked you in a warm bath to heat your insides up."

Enzo's eyes widened in horror."You mean - she…She saw me _naked?Oh, User!"_

The red-haired woman chortled softly."You've nothing I haven't seen before, Boy!"The youngster coved his face.

"What a thing to worry about!" Bob sighed."We're lucky to be alive, Tiger.Try to remember that."

"Here." Rosa said softly, holding out a steaming bowl."Try to eat some soup – you're weak and your insides are dried out.Your teacher told me you've head little water and no food for two days."

"Two… days?" Enzo mumbled confusedly.He retched as the aroma of the soup reached his nostrils, his stomach roiling."I – I feel sick!I can't eat that…"

"Try." The woman repeated."You must eat, Child – you'll die if you don't."

"No…" the boy whined, pushing the bowl away.Every muscle in his body screamed with pain, his side throbbed and the room annoyingly swam around him.

"So – what fool's errand have you called me from my warm fire to attend, Rosa?" a rotund, bald man asked, waddling into the little room.

"Who better to attend such an errand, Vlad?" the red-haired woman smiled.

The fat man peered suspiciously down at the boy on the bed and the silver-haired man sitting beside him."I do not like this – what manner of evil has descended upon us now?Strangers, at such a time-"

"Shut up." Rosa snapped."They are ill, Vlad – the boy quite badly.They've been trapped in this devil's weather for two days and the boy fell into the river."

"Indeed." Vlad scowled.Enzo felt himself disliking the man instantly, even as he felt his eyelids fluttering and the room began to dim around him."It is the way of demons to insinuate themselves amongst us with clever lies and tales of woe-"

"Enough!If you're so anxious to get back to your damn fire why don't you see what you can do for them?Not much, I'll wager."

"Insolent cow." The bald man muttered, reluctantly bending to examine Enzo, who cowered and tried to squirm farther away from him.Rosa grabbed his hand in her own as the man bent an ear to the boy's chest."He has a vapour inside him – I've seen it before."

Vlad lifted the boy's other hand and roughly pried the fingers apart, causing him to squeal in pain."Hey!Watch it – you're hurting him!" Bob growled.The combination of his weariness, discomfort and fear was too much, and Enzo slipped into unconsciousness once again.

"He may keep the fingers – or not." Vlad sighed."We will know in a few days.They may turn black and we will have to cut them off."He lifted the covers and examined the youngster's foot."The toes the same.Assuming he doesn't die of the vapour inside him first."

"Who in the net _are you?" Bob scowled._

The fat man tossed a disdainful glance at the Guardian."Yours as well I imagine, if you were fool enough to be out there in this weather.It all seems rather strange to me-"

"If you've nothing useful to offer than get out." Rosa sighed."I could have heard as much wisdom from the cat."

"I'll leave poultices for the hands and feet." Vlad said evenly."If it pleases you then dress these demons with them.As for the vapour in the boy's lungs, a cocotion of willow bark and goldenseal may subdue it.Or not.I'll prepare them in the kitchen, Rosa."

"Thank you.Pesaj, go with him and assist him as he needs."

"Do not lower your guard, fool Woman.It is your throat that will be the first slit by these demons you have welcomed-"

"Your concern warms my heart." The red-haired woman smiled toothily.Vlad wrinkled his nose and turned to leave.

"Charming fellow." Bob sneered, staring at the apothecary's broad back.

"He's excrement.As ignorant a fool as lives in all the Duchy.Still, he _is the only apothecary for leagues about."_

"He's wrong about Enzo." Bob sighed, trailing a finger across the boy's brow."I know what he can live through – he'll make it through this.He's got reserves of strength you can't even imagine.His whole family does…"

Rosa stared silently at the odd pair for several moments, than rose with a grunt."I'd best get those poultices – your hands and feet look almost as bad as the boy's.Let him sleep for now, though I'll need to get some food into him if he's to have a chance."

"Thank you."Bob smiled weakly.His stomach began to roil madly as the smells of the cook fire wafted upstairs.He was overcome by fierce pangs of hunger, and just as guilty about being concerned about such things.Still, he hadn't eaten for two days."Is that roasting meat I smell down there?"

"I have a spit, yes – though it's mostly for the purposes of Pesaj and myself these days.Best you start small, Pilgrim – here."She handed the Guardian Enzo's untouched bowl of soup."Meat would be too much for your stomach now, I think."

"Thank you.Again."Bob drained the pungent soup in a long swallow and leaned back with a sigh, a crushing weariness descending on him.He took a look at Enzo, who seemed to be dozing more or less peacefully, and closed his eyes.In barely a few nanos he was sleeping deeply.

The Guardian was roused from a troubling dream by the sound of Enzo's voice next to him.When he opened his eyes he saw Rosa sitting on the bed next to the youngster, whose hands were wrapped in white bandages.The red-haired woman was talking to the boy in hushed, calming tones."Settle yourself, now.You're weak."

"But… Where…"

"Hush, now.Here – take this tea.It'll help you feel better."The woman handed the boy, whose face was bathed in sweat, a steaming mug of liquid.

Enzo peered into the cup suspiciously for a nano, then his eyes darted about the room.Obviously disoriented, he tried to push the tea away but Rosa gently guided it to his lips."Drink it down, now.You need to get some water in that body of yours.I promise it'll help you feel better."

"But-"

"Drink it." The woman replied, gently but firmly.Enzo took a deep sip and coughed."That's a good boy.Take another sip for me."

"I don't want any more…" the green-haired boy protested weakly.

"I know.Your throat hurts, doesn't it?But you're thirsty, I'll wager.That's your body telling you to drink some more.It knows what it needs."

"I… I guess."The boy took a few more small swallows of tea."I don't think I can drink any more…"

"All right." The red-haired woman smiled.She took out a small cloth and wiped the perspiration from the youngster's face."That's a good start for now.You try and sleep some more."

"But-What's going on?Who _are you?I-"_

"Hush now!You need your rest.Time for questions later – sleep."

"But-"

"Enough!"The red-haired woman gently pushed the boy back to a supine position."Rosa knows best – and I say you need to sleep."

Enzo's eyelids began to flutter as Rosa softly stroked his hair."I… I don't…"

"Just sleep now, Sweet One." She said softly."You can ask me all you like when you're better.Just sleep now."She continued to smooth the youngster's hair gently for several nanos, then straightened with a sigh.

"How long have I been out?" Bob asked, momentarily startling the woman.

"A few hours.I managed to dress your feet without waking you up – you must be exhausted."Bob looked down, surprised to see that his feet were in fact covered in bandages resembling those on Enzo's hands."Still, the moment there was a peep from the boy you were wide awake, apparently."

"Sorry if I startled you."

The woman stood and gathered up a large bowl.She moved across the room and pulled a chair next to Bob's, sitting down wearily."Now that Enzo's asleep again I may as well finish with you.Hold out your hands."

Bob obeyed wordlessly, staring at the red-haired woman.Up close, in the quiet peacefulness of the small room, her appearance struck him as totally different from the forceful woman he'd seen in the common room earlier.She was younger than he'd first thought, for one thing – from up close he guessed she was barely older than he was.And much more beautiful than he'd thought.

The silver-haired sprite winced as Rosa gently applied the poultices to his hands, humming tunelessly as she worked."You're very good with children." He said after a nano. 

"Not really." She replied gruffly.

"I wish it came that easily for me.Sometimes Enzo's still a total mystery – I think I have him figured out and he always surprises me."

"They always do that.That's why they're children."

"I could never have calmed him down like that." The Guardian smiled."Thanks…Thank you for looking after him.How is he?"

"He's hot." The woman sighed."He burns inside – perhaps it's a vapour, as that old fool said.Do you hear him wheeze as he breathes?"

Bob listened closely.Indeed, a rasping whistle was escaping the boy's lungs as he breathed.The Guardian frowned."That doesn't sound good…Hot, you say?But – we were outside, in that weather…Shouldn't he be cold?"

The woman chuckled bitterly as she applied the finishing touches to Bob's bandages."You know little, Pilgrim.Do they not know of plagues and fevers in the land you come from?It must be a strange place."

"Well…Of course- Of course we do.I'm not thinking clearly – I'm tired."

"I can see that."Rosa turned to stare at Enzo's supine figure for a nano."A small boy like that traveling in this weather…I cannot say that it seems right to me."

"We had no choice." Bob said defensively."We…Our mission is very important.To the people of our land."

"I see.How old is the boy, Pilgrim?"

Bob frowned, desperately trying to calculate the correct conversion to User time and avoid yet another appallingly anachronistic answer."He… He's… Eleven.Eleven years old. He just had a birthday, as a matter of fact."

"Eleven." The woman nodded."It is as I suspected - I thought he carried himself as an older boy.… He's a small child, for his age."

"Don't worry – that'll change!" Bob chuckled.

"How do you know this?" Rosa frowned.

"Uh…His father was a very tall spr-A very large man. They say a boy will grow to be a little taller than his father, don't they?"

"I have heard that.What I have never understood, then, is why men are not now a hundred feet tall.How does that feel?"

Bob inspected his hands."They burn, a little."

"As they will." Rosa nodded."We know the ravages of cold all too well here, Pilgrim."She sat on the bed next to Enzo."Especially on the young ones.I hope you will both be fortunate enough to keep all that you came here with – starting with your lives."

"We'll be fine." Bob said softly."Thank you."

The red-haired woman stared silently at Enzo for a nano."Mine was only nine, you know.So young…Yet his clothes fit your boy quite well.As I said, he is small for his age."

"Yours?" Bob asked gently."Your… son?"

Rosa ignored him, softly stroking Enzo's cheek."Such a beautiful child.Strange hair…Almost a green tint."She turned to the Guardian."And yours – so gray on a man so young.And yet not gray at all – more silver than gray, I think.What a strange land you must come from!What did you say it was called?"

"I didn't.Enzo and I come from different lands, actually – although we both call the same one home now.Its called Mainframe."

"Main…Frame?" Rosa frowned."Very strangely named.Is it far away?"

"Not as far as it seems." The Guardian sighed.How strange this was – how could the woman be a game sprite?So much detail!It seemed to have no purpose – except to her.Like the land around them, it seemed to exist only for it's own sake."Tell me about your son."

The woman ignored him again."I still do not know your name, Pilgrim.Does your religion forbid that you tell me?"

"No!No, not at all." The Guardian chuckled."My name is Bob."

"Bob."The red-haired woman sounded out the name."It is strange – as all else about you seems to be strange."She stood with a sigh and tossed a log onto the fire."I think the best we can do for the child is to allow him to sleep while he can – I hope the willow bark in the tea will help his fever, and the goldenseal his lungs.What about you, Pilgrim… Bob?Do you desire food, or more sleep?"

"I'm very hungry." Bob blurted out, and it was true.

"If you'd like you can come to the common room and I will prepare a plate for you."

Bob stared at the bed for a nano.Part of him yearned impatiently to strike out again, to complete his job – it was so easy to forget they were in a game!But his reality was what it was, for the nano."I don't think so, thank you.I…I'd like to be here just in case he wakes up.In a strange place, and all…He might be scared."

"Of course." Rosa smiled."Your student, you say...Very well – I will bring some mutton up to you and leave a bowl of soup for the boy.Afterwards you can sleep, and if Enzo wakes perhaps he will eat."

"Thank you.I seem to be saying that quite a lot!"

"In lieu of payment." The red-hared woman said wryly, leaving Bob and Enzo alone in the small room.The Guardian slid his chair closer to the bed and grasped Enzo's hand in his own, the wheeze of the youngster's labored breathing and the crackle of the fireplace the only sounds in the room.

"I think Frisket's worried too." AndrAIa said with a tired smile, watching the red dog pace restlessly around the command center.

"He just doesn't like being inside, that's all." Dot sighed.

"It's more than that.He knows something's up."It was true, the feral canine much preferred the outdoors as a rule, but he'd sought the others out in the Principal Office soon after they'd gathered."It's amazing how much that dog knows – I've never claimed to understand it."The pooch woofed softly, staring at the game sprite.

"Maybe he doesn't trust Bob – he never did like him very much." Dot replied wearily."I think he prefers to keep my little brother under his _own protection."_

"Well, he did a good job.For a long time."

"How long has it been, Phong?" Matrix asked darkly, arms crossed."For them, I mean?It must be a long time…"

"Well, let me see…"The old sprite scratched his metallic chin thoughtfully."The calculations are difficult, given the slight variation in speed from game to game and the fluctuations in the polarity of the neutron flow-"

"Guess." AndrAIa sighed.

"Well…I would say four cycles.Give or take a few milliseconds.In any case a very long time indeed…"

"Delete it – I don't understand!" Matrix scowled."Andri and I were in games for half our lives and I _never saw one last this long – not even close!"_

"Did you ever see am infected one?" Dot asked pointedly.

"I know, Sis, I know…Strange seconds we're all processing in.But what kind of game takes this long?"

"Look – they must be all right.The game cube hasn't lifted!" AndrAIa interjected."We know nothing's happened to them, they haven't lost…"

"Those two things don't necessarily go data in file." The bearded sprite grunted.

"Games, games, games…" Dot muttered.The Command.com had separated herself from the others and stood staring at the gallery overhanging the command center."You know, I never realized how much I'd come to depend on Mouse in situations like this – she'd always have something comical to say, no matter how bleak things were.It must be nice being insane…"  
  


The Guardian awoke, momentarily disoriented by the darkness around him.As his eyes fell on the faintly glowing embers from the fireplace in the corner he remembered where he was, his breathing slowing.The oil lamp on the bedside table had gone out, leaving the silver-haired sprite and his charge in near darkness.But what had woken him?

Groaning from the pain in his stiff, aching, joints Bob rose and lumbered over towards the fireplace.The blaze crackled and popped as he fed it a wedge of birch, then seeped light into the room as flame arced from the new fuel."Dot?" a hoarse voice called from behind him.

Frowning, the Guardian sat on the bed and placed a hand on Enzo's brow, jerking it back almost instantly."Crash!Your cooling fan must be totally offline…"

"Dot?" the youngster wheezed."I don't wanna go to school today.I'm sick…"

"It's me, Pal." Bob said softly."You all right?"

The boy coughed violently and fluttered his eyes open, his borrowed tunic soaked through with perspiration."Dot?I don't feel good…Dot?"

"Dot's not here, Enzo.I'm taking care of you.Everything's gonna be just fine, don't worry."

"Bob?" the boy panted confusedly, straining to draw air into his lungs and rising to a sitting position."Where… Where's Dot?"

"Try not to talk so much.Just rest, OK?"

"Why isn't Dot here?" the boy rasped."I'm sick!Dot's supposed to take care of me when I'm sick…"

"I'm taking care of you." The Guardian smiled, wrapping an arm around the little sprite."We're in a game – remember?Dot's not here with us, but we'll see her just as soon as we get home."

"Game?" Enzo asked dazedly.

"Sure.You fell in the river – remember how cold it was?We spent part of the night in the snow cave and then you smelled smoke and found this inn.And now the innkeeper is taking care of us – the lady with the red hair, remember?"

"Lady?" Enzo coughed.Bob noticed for the first time how thin and drawn the boy's face appeared."I…I kinda remember…"

The Guardian held up the bowl of soup, now lukewarm."Here – try and eat a little soup, Partner.You're pretty weak – you've barely eaten in three cycles."

Enzo screwed his nose up in disgust."No!I don't want any, thanks."

"Try to drink a little – for me.Please?You've got to if you're going to get better."The boy looked up at him, straining for breath."It's important, Cadet.Just try, OK?"

"All right." Enzo sighed.He cautiously brought the bowl to his lips and tipped it slightly, a few swallows of broth managing to find their way down his throat.The boy again coughed violently.

Bob gently patted his back until the paroxysms stopped."Good, Enzo.How about another couple of sips – think you can manage that?"

"No, please!My stomach doesn't feel good.I… I don't think I can…"

"All right." Bob sighed, trying to keep his demeanor upbeat despite the growing depression he felt over the youngster's condition."Maybe in a little while."

"I'm kinda… thirsty." Enzo whispered."Is there… any water?"

"I think Rosa left some tea…She said there was something in it that would help you breathe better.Think you can manage some of that?"

"K." the boy rasped.Bob handed him the sweet-smelling beverage and the boy gingerly gulped some down, wincing as he swallowed. "It's… not bad…"

"Not like Dot's cocoa though, huh?" Bob chuckled.

"What's wrong…with me, Bob?" Enzo groaned."I don't feel… right.I'm all… dizzy and… my...head hurts and… and… I can't… breathe…"

"You've just got a little bug, that's all.From the cold.You just need a lot of sleep and some decent food and you'll be fine."

"I…feel funny.I…can barely…remember the…game…"

"It'll all come back to you.When you're better.Now try not to talk so much all right?Switch to energy star mode."

"What's…What's…wrong with…my hands?"

"Hush, now."  
  


"Where…wh…wh…"

"Slow down!" Bob chided gently, taking up a cloth and wiping the perspiration from the boy's forehead."Try not to talk, Enzo – save your breath."

Enzo gritted his teeth in frustration, taking several labored breaths."Where…Why is Dot…in a game?

"Dot's not in the game._We're in the game.Remember?Dot's waiting for us back in Mainframe."_

"Oh…Right." The youngster whispered.He reached out and grabbed the mug of tea, raising it unsteadily in bandaged hands.Bob closed his hands around the boy's own and guided the cup towards his mouth."Thanks." Enzo mumbled after a strained swallow of tea.

"You're welcome.Maybe you could try a little more soup – what do you think?"

"I don't…think so." Enzo panted, falling back in bed."I feel funny…Bob.What's…the…matter…with me?"

"The apothecary said it was a vapor in your lungs." Bob said."Whatever that means.I think you've just got a little software bug is all."

"I…wish…Dot…were here." Enzo whispered."She..always…takes…care of me.When…I'm…sick."

"I know, Tiger." Bob sighed, squeezing a clammy hand."I wish she was here, too – but she's not.So I'm going to take care of you until you get better."

"Really?"

"Honest.Now try not to talk any more.Just try to get some more sleep and I promise I'll be right here when you wake up, all right?"

"But…"

"No more talking!Save your breath.I promise I won't go anywhere.I'll be the first thing you see when you wake up and I'll bet you feel better, too.OK?"

"OK, Bob." the boy rasped."Thanks."

"That was three words!" Bob grinned."I told you not to talk - right, Cadet?"The boy smiled and closed his eyes."You've got to learn to follow orders.Now get some sleep."After a few nanos Enzo's rattling breathing joined the crackling of the fireplace and the Guardian leaned back in his chair, the youngster's hand still clasped in his own.

Enzo was momentarily startled by a high-pitched sound, trying unsuccessfully to open his eyes.After a nano he realized that the sound was moaning, and coming from his own throat.As that panic receded another set in as he realized that he couldn't open his eyes.His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to pry them open with his hands, only to discover that his bandaged fingers weren't up to the task.

The boy tried to calm himself, remember the countless exercises that Bob had taught him – if for no other reason than the fact that his panicked breathing was excruciatingly painful to his lungs.He realized that his eyes were caked shut from sleep, and slowly, painfully scraped them clear with a bandaged hand.He blinked them open slowly, pupils adjusting to the hushed light entering the room through the window behind him. 

The first sight to reach him was Bob's figure slumped over in a chair, snoring gently.

"You kept your promise." Enzo heard himself whisper, though he couldn't remember why he was saying it.He shivered and wrapped the blankets more tightly around himself, taking stock of the situation.The youngster felt light-headed and disoriented, and his body hurt from tip to toe.

Dim patches of memory came to him as Enzo lay motionless, wheezing.He was in a game, with Bob – but hadn't they been trapped outside in the snow?No, that's right – they'd found this place, the inn.And there was a woman there, with red hair – like Mouse's, but different.And she was beautiful, he remembered that too.

The small sprite looked around the room and realized that the fire had gone out, explaining the chill air.He thought briefly about trying to kindle it but dismissed the notion almost immediately – he couldn't imagine turning over, much less standing up and walking even a step.He considered waking Bob but decided against it, as the Guardian looked completely exhausted.Sighing, he snuggled deeper in bed and resigned himself to being cold.He was getting used to it.

"Thirsty." He croaked, astonished at the ravaged sound of his voice.He closed his bandaged hands around the cup on his bedside table and slowly brought it to his lips, wincing as the cold tea burned his sore throat.He gently set the cup down and turned his head painfully to survey the room.

The boy yelped in astonishment to see a pair of cool green eyes staring back at him from the end of the bed.They belonged to a small gray animal, seated serenely at his feet.Tufted triangular ears crowned the furry head, gently twitching whiskers flanked the mouth, which almost seemed to be smiling back at the boy.

"Scuzzy…" the youngster whispered, Hexadecimal's pet being the only frame of reference he could place the apparition inside of.There was a resemblance, undeniably, although this animal was clearly a sleeker, lankier creature.Not to mention lacking a vidscreen atop its head."What are _you?" the little sprite gasped._

"A cat." The creature responded calmly.

Enzo yelped in shock, heart pounding in his chest yet again."What...You…"

"What?" the creature asked, a hint of annoyance in its voice.

"You…can't…talk!" the youngster croaked.

"Neither can you, apparently.Not very well at least."

Enzo cast a glance at Bob, but the Guardian appeared to be sleeping peacefully through this bizarre chain of events."Oh…User!I must…be… dreaming or…something!"

"You must be." The cat agreed with a trace of whimsy."Everyone knows cats can't talk."

"Crash!" Enzo panted."I'm… delirious!"

"And _I'm hungry.But that and a dinar will buy you a nice fish, won't it?"_

"Oh…Man!"the boy whispered.Whether from his illness or his shock the room began to spin around him."What…What do you…want?"

"I just came by to visit." The cat said pleasantly."I love to visit, and I thought you might be lonely.I think your big friend over there is going to sleep for a week!"

"A…week?"

"Sure.You know – seven days?You're sick – I heard the Mistress saying so.Are you scared?"

"Yeah." Enzo nodded dumbly.

"When I'm sick I eat grass.Or throw up." The cat said helpfully.

"Thanks." The boy mumbled.  
  


"Blast - here she comes now." The cat sighed.Enzo hadn't realized such a thing was possible."In case you were wondering, you're here for a reason.We all are."

A red-haired apparition swept into the room, a large tray in her hands."Shoo!" she hissed, aiming a good-natured kick at the gray animal, which missed by a large distance.The cat leapt off the bed and ambled towards the open door."Can't you see this boy needs rest, Kristof?"

Enzo stared numbly at the cat, which turned to stare back at him, eyes glinting.The boy felt cool hands on his cheeks, lifting his gaze."Look at me, now.How are we feeling this morning, My Angel?"

Enzo stole a quick glance back towards the door, but the cat was gone – if, in fact, it had ever been there.He couldn't be sure.He felt his chin lifted upwards again."Did you hear me, Sweet?"

"Uh…" the boy felt himself struck dumb once again by the beauty of the face that stared back at him.His fuzzy memories of the prior night were of a stern, hard figure, but the face that stared at him was gentle and kind.What had she asked him?"I… I feel funny…"

"I'm not surprised." Rosa sighed."How are we breathing, Child?"

"Not… Not too good." Enzo panted.A fit of coughing seized him for a nano.

"I brought you some fresh tea – it'll help your lungs to clear.Are you cold?"

"I was a…nano ago.But now…I…feel…hot."

The red-haired woman frowned slightly, then shook her head."This feeling is what I would expect, Enzo – sometimes hot, sometimes cold."The woman rose and tossed more wood onto the fire, using a bellows to stir the embers – thought dead by Enzo – back into life.

Rosa returned to the bed and took a cloth off the tray, which she dipped in one of the bowls.Enzo felt cool water being gently dabbed on his face."How does that feel, My Angel?"

"Nice." The youngster sighed as the cool moisture soothed his burning skin.

"Good." Rosa smiled.She finished swabbing the boy's face and neck and reached for the other bowl."I want you to drink some soup for me, and then you can have some nice tea."

"No…please.I feel…dizzy.I don't wanna…eat anything…"

"I know – but you need to.You'll feel better with some food in you, I promise.Open up for me now."

"But-"

"Come on now!" the red-haired woman insisted, gently but firmly."You're a very sick boy, and unless you get some strength your body won't be able to make you better.Fools like Vlad might tell you there's a demon inside you, but don't you believe it – you just need rest, medicine and some decent food.Open up now."

Head swimming as he confusedly tried to keep up with the woman's speech, Enzo opened his mouth and swallowed a few gulps of broth.The boy groaned as he felt his stomach heaving from the audacious intrusion."No…more!"

"Just a little." Rosa insisted, waiting patiently while the boy caught his breath.She tipped a small amount of soup into his mouth."Good chicken broth, this is – and rare enough these days.You should be glad to have it."

Enzo coughed and fell back in bed."Thank you.But if I…eat any more…I think…I'm going to…throw…"

"I get the idea." Rosa sighed, setting down the bowl."How about some nice tea, My Angel?That will help your stomach feel better and your lungs besides.Vlad may be excrement but he has the best supply of dried herbs in the village, and they don't grow wild in the winter, do they?Willow bark for your fever, goldenseal and echinacea for the sickness in your chest, stinging nettles for your head.Ready?"

"Thank you." Enzo nodded, holding out his bandaged hands.Smiling, the red-haired woman handed him the mug, which he gingerly guided to his mouth."It…tastes…good."

"That's Rosa's doing, Sweet – you wouldn't want to taste it the way Vlad mixes it.Rosa can make anything taste good, believe me.More?"The green-haired boy nodded."Thirsty, eh Lad?Drink it down, drink it down…"

After Enzo had drained about half the volume of the mug he handed it back to the woman, panting from the exertion."What…What's the matter with…my hands?"

"These bandages?" Rosa grunted."You were out in the cold for a long spell, Child – your fingers and toes get colder than the rest of you.Sometimes they take a long time to get better."

The youngster looked at his bandaged digits, wide-eyed."Don't worry, Sweet – you just rest and get better and I'll take care of those hands, all right?"Enzo nodded dubiously and was seized by a deep, hacking cough."Easy, easy!" the red-haired woman said.She held a handkerchief to the boy's mouth."Get it out, Lad – that's what your body wants.Get the bad stuff out of your lungs."

Enzo coughed a few more times and spat, wincing from the pain in his ribs and chest.The red-haired woman wrapped her arms around him and held his head against her shoulder while he fought for breath."Why…why…why are…you…being…so nice…to us?" he wheezed after several nanos.

"And why shouldn't I be?" Rosa whispered, cradling him gently."World would be a damn sight colder if we didn't help those out as we could, wouldn't it then?Cold enough as it is…" 

The boy didn't have the breath to form a response, content to rest in the woman's arms, the pain in his chest slowly receding.The world around him began to fall away again, a crushing exhaustion bearing down on him as he felt himself being slowly lowered to the bed once more."That's the idea – you sleep.Can't have too much of that, sick boy like you.Like your friend, there – exhausted, both of you."

Enzo stubbornly fought to stave off the onset of sleep, trying to cling to the strains of coherent thought that danced in his head.There was so much he wanted to know – so much he didn't understand.It was a losing fight, the already blurry line between consciousness and slumber fading."What… What kind…of cat…was…that?"

"Why, just a cat he is, Lad." Rosa smiled as the boy's eyelids drooped shut."An odd question, that…"


	4. Given Voice

Author's Note: I haven't thought about this fic in a long time… But you know, I was re-reading the first three chapters and I discovered that I really liked it. I'm really just wondering if there's still anyone out there? I haven't actually done any new work on it, but there's quite a bit more here, in rough form, if anyone's interested…

Bob could feel himself being slowly tugged towards consciousness, much as he tried to fight it. Bone-weary as he was, the Guardian was just as restless and sleep had come only in fitful bursts.

The silver-haired sprite blinked his eyes open, only to shut them almost instantly in pain. A wedge of sunlight had fallen directly on his face, disturbing his sleep. Shading his eyes, he stumbled over to the window and drew the curtains.

The Guardian yawned and surveyed the room. Enzo was lying quite still in bed, labored, whistling breaths escaping his chest. His face was covered by a sheen of sweat and his damp hair was matted to his scalp. A small gray cat was curled up at the boy's feet, staring back at Bob impassively. With a sigh the Guardian wiped the youngster's brow, eyeing the little feline curiously. He tentatively reached out and scratched under its chin, rewarded with a soft purr.

"I'll be back." He whispered, waking towards the door in slow, painful steps. His feet throbbed under their bandages, and his fingers as well, but the Guardian knew that pain was a promising sign. It was the absence of pain that worried him the most. The silver-haired sprite descended the stairs and walked into the smoky common room of the hostelry.

The muted conversation that had been trading amongst the few patrons in the room ceased the nano Bob walked through the door. The Guardian recognized the two men who had greeted his arrival amongst the surly faces, their defiant gazes tinged with fear. Their eyes followed him as he slowly walked across the room towards the front door of the inn.

The cold air that washed over him felt refreshing after the atmosphere inside. Beyond the out and out hostility there was an oppressive feel to the place – a kind of anxious depression seemed to hover in the air almost as tangible as the wood smoke. The air outside was fresh and clean, but very cold.

The Guardian surveyed the surroundings in daylight for the first time since his arrival. The line of jagged, snow-capped peaks that he and Enzo had earlier seen were clearly visible in the far distance, looking little closer than they had two cycles walk earlier. The inn was nestled in a small valley at the intersection of two roads, visible only as snow-covered breaks in the trees, the larger of which disappeared into the distance as it shadowed the river towards the far off mountains.

The other road was smaller – more like a path, really - barely wider than a man's height across. It disappeared into the trees behind the inn, where a lone mountain loomed, dark and imposing. While clearly lacking the height of the distant chain it was more impressive, rising alone above the small hills and the valley surrounding it. It's sides were covered in dank green foliage, which abruptly ceased perhaps half way up the height of the mountain. Despite the blue skies surrounding it the top of the peak was obscured in thick clouds and fog.

A frown crossed the Guardian's sharp features as he stared upwards. He was unable to tear his eyes away – the mountain was a commanding presence, dominating all that surrounded it.

"It's bad luck to stare at it for too long, Pilgrim." Rosa's voice called from behind him after an indeterminate time.

The silver-haired sprite turned, startled. "Bad luck? Sorry, I… I just never noticed that peak when we were hiking in. The weather was pretty bad…"

Rosa stared up the peak for just a nano, furrowing her brow, before turning her glance on Bob. "Feeling better, are we? Out and about?"

"I just needed some air." The Guardian sighed. "I'm going to be fine – I've been through worse. My feet'll be sore for a few cycles, maybe."

"I should say so!" the red-haired woman chortled. "You're a cool one Pilgrim, I'll give you that. And strong as a bull to survive that cold for two days as well as you did."

"I had to. It's easy to be strong when you're big and you've been roughed up a few times, Rosa – not so easy when you're just a little sprite. Boy, I mean. He was hurting terribly out there, you know – even before the river. But he tried to hide it from me…"

"Naturally." The woman nodded. "It is the way of young men, is it not?"

"I suppose." The Guardian nodded. "How is he, Rosa – really? His breathing doesn't sound good to me at all."

"Nor me, My Friend." The innkeeper said softly. "His lungs are full of an evil congestion – it is the way of the vapor that attacks him. He coughs terribly – and there is some blood."

"Blood?" Bob said, blanching. "In his lungs? What can we do about it?"

"All that we are, Bob. The tea I feed him may help to clear his lungs in time but there is little else we can do, bar keep him warm and help him sleep as best we can. And we must try to get him to eat, even the soup – he is very weak. I suppose I could call Vlad and have him leeched…"

"Leeched?"

"Is this yet another thing unknown in your strange Main-frame, Bob?" Rosa frowned. "Have you not seen leeches?"

"No." Bob replied dubiously.

"They are a small creature of the swamps and marshes. They are placed on the ill person's skin and draw blood from them-"

"No!" Bob gasped. "No one's doing that to Enzo!"

The red-haired woman shrugged. "The boy is yours, Bob – we will not do so if you do not wish it. I think it would be of dubious value in any case – I am skeptical of its effectiveness against illnesses. Although I have seen positive results for injuries…"

"Crash!" Bob hissed. "This is the worst – not being able to do anything to help him! Sick, in a strange place like this…"

"You have done much." The innkeeper said in a low voice. "He draws his strength from you – and you're a fool if you have not seen it. If it consoles you we will know soon, I think. The herbs may be effective and his breathing may start to clear in the next day or two. If not, he- he…"

"No!" the silver-haired sprite grimaced. "A Matrix give up? I don't think so. He'll fight his way through this – you'll see."

Their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of Pesaj, who carried a bale of hay towards the tethered horses. The young man smiled sheepishly at the pair as he walked by but said nothing. Bob studied him closely for the first time. The boy was tall, thin but healthy looking with a mop of curly brown hair atop his head. The Guardian judged him to be nearly grown.

"Thank you, Pesaj." Rosa called out to him as he strode back towards the inn. "Get yourself some supper and rest for a while – I'll be inside to tend the kitchen in a few moments."

"Thank you Mum." The young man nodded shyly. He cast a last curious glance at Bob and disappeared inside.

"Is he your son?" The Guardian asked.

"Pesaj?" Rosa chuckled. "No, Pesaj is not of my flesh, Pilgrim. Does his hair look so red to you?"

"No." Bob admitted with a smile.

"He is a good lad. A hard worker." The innkeeper said fondly. "He earns his keep more than adequately, I can promise. He is old enough to live on his own, I suppose – but I had the room and needed the help. Besides, I believe he is happier here. Still a baby he is, still a baby… But no, not of my flesh."

"Where are his parents?"

Rosa stared thoughtfully at the silver-haired sprite for a nano. "Gone, Pilgrim. Like so many before them."

"Like your son?" Bob prodded, sensing the cusp of something important.

"You ask many questions, suddenly. Laszlo and the others would be most suspicious of your motives."

"I'm just curious." Bob smiled, cursing internally. Delete it – if she was here to tell him something, why in the net didn't she just _do_ it? For what seemed like the thousandth time he asked himself just what kind of game he was in. "You don't have to tell me if it's uncomfortable for you."

"What a strange man you are." The red-haired woman mused. "Your hair may be the least strange thing about you, I think. Come, Bob – if I do not attend the bar the scum inside will drink me into a potter's grave. Come…"

Enzo could feel a weight pressing down on his chest, even more than the usual crushing tightness he'd felt for the past cycle. He painfully levered his eyes open, blinking rapidly as sweat dripped down, stinging them. A pair of limpid green eyes stared back at him from close range. "Hello."

The cat's silky voice jerked the boy into consciousness quickly and painfully. "Crash!" he panted. "I…thought…maybe I…dreamed…you."

"I think I'm insulted." The feline replied huffily. It looked infuriatingly comfortable atop his rib cage.

"Could you…please move? I…can…hardly breathe…as it is."

"Sorry!" the cat replied, moving onto the little sprite's stomach, where it turned three times in a circle before settling down, head on it's paws, staring back at him.

The boy gritted his teeth, trying to fight down the panic that surged through him. A cat was talking to him and he could barely bring himself to be concerned about it! Every breath was a painful chore, and he just couldn't seem to suck in enough air to talk properly. Pain and weakness suffused his body and his processor, head to toe. The youngster felt a tear on his cheek, mingling with the perspiration.

"What's the matter?" the cat asked, a hint of concern in it's cool voice.

"I…I…" the boy wheezed, the words and the breath to speak them elusive. "I'm…tired…of …feeling like…this! I don't…think…I'm…ever…going to get…better…"

"I'm sorry." The feline sighed. "Did you try throwing up?"

"I'm…so…deleted useless!" the boy moaned. "All…I ever do...is… screw up! I…hate it!"

"Things happen for a reason. I was waiting for you – you had to come here. Perhaps it had to be this way."

"How do you…know…so much…Cat?"

"I'm a cat. We're very perceptive. And my name is Kristof, by the way. The Mistress picked it."

"Kristof…" the boy whispered dispiritedly. Maybe the animal was nothing more than a illusion, a fantasy created by his sick processor. Who knew? A chilling thought descended on him. "You… You know…a lot...about…me?"

"I was expecting you." The cat replied.

The boy sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. "Am… Am…I...going to die?"

"Yes." Kristof replied simply.

"Oh, User!" Enzo wheezed. He'd hoped he could be braver about it when the time came, but the words filled the boy with crushing fear and loneliness. And Bob – how would he feel? He'd blame himself. And Dot would be so lonely! "I...I…"

"Don't be sad." The feline said gently.

"When… When am…I going…to…die?" the youngster whispered.

The gray cat looked annoyed and twitched a tufted ear. "How should _I_ know? I'm a cat, not a seer!"

"But…But you said… You…said I was…going to die!" Enzo protested.

"Of course you are – everyone dies! Even cats know that!"

A white hot rage built of frustration consumed the boy, and he launched a feeble blow towards the feline. "You…you…"

"That was uncalled for." Kristof scolded, nimbly hopping out of the path of the youngster's fist.

"Why are you… torturing me? Just leave…me…alone!"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to cause you pain – I merely wish to speak with you. I have a lot to say, an you're the only one that can understand me."

Enzo fell back in bed, breathing heavily. "I…don't understand. Why…me?"

"I am not certain." The cat replied with a feline frown. "It seems that I never had the compulsion to speak before you came here, yet somehow I always knew that I could. As I said, I was expecting you."

Enzo lay in bed, fighting for air and weighing the cat's words. The encounters with Kristof were beginning to feel less and less like a hallucination to him, and more and more real. If so, they were one of the more puzzling experiences of his young life. If nothing else puzzling over them was a distraction from his own weakness, and his fear about what was happening to his body.

"You're very quiet." Kristof interjected.

"I'm…thinking."

"Ah."

"Why… Why do you think…only I can hear you?" Kristof would have shrugged, Enzo was certain, if cats could do such a thing. The boy wiped the sweat from his forehead with a forearm and closed his eyes, fighting back a wave of nausea. "What… What do you…think you're supposed…to tell me?"

"Ah! Now _there_ is a question I can answer." The feline said happily. "But I wonder if this is the best time – you're obviously not feeling well…"

"Tell me!" the boy replied with surprising forcefulness. "If you…don't…I might…never know. I could…die…any nano." Even as he said the words, Enzo felt in his heart that they were true.

"Perhaps, perhaps… But why would you have come here if only to die? That would be a rather cruel trick on me, wouldn't it? I'd have to go back to mewling and purring to people who don't even value my opinions!"

"Crash! If you…have something…to say…just say it!"

"Maybe you're right." The feline mused. "You seem fairly coherent to me at the moment – for a human-"

"Wake up, now."

"What?" Enzo gasped, confused. Rosa's face was staring down at him. "Where- Where…"

"How are you feeling, Enzo?"

The boy looked around the room quizzically. "Where… Where's…Kristof?"

"That cat seems to have taken quite a shine to you, Child." Rosa smiled. "He's on your bed every chance he gets. I have to chase him off – you need your rest, you know. How are you feeling?"

Enzo sighed and closed his eyes, feeling more muddled than ever before. The chill that had descended on him during his conversation with the cat kept him in its grip. "Bad. Very bad."

"I know, Sweet. I am sorry to wake you but you need some more medicine. Can you drink some tea for me?"

"All right." The youngster nodded. The innkeeper helped him into a sitting position and handed him a mug. The boy took a deep swallow, savoring the warming comfort of the beverage even as his constricted throat burned. "Tastes better…hot."

"I imagine it does. I need you to drink all of it this time, Enzo – it's very important. I know it seems like a lot but it dilutes the medicine – makes it taste better. Can you finish the entire cup?"

"I'll try." Enzo replied, trying to muster a smile for the strange woman who was making such an effort to help him feel better. He took another sip of tea. "What's wrong…with me…Rosa?"

"You are sick, Child. It is the cold, the chill of the river water. It causes your lungs to labor and struggle. Do you feel it as you breathe?"

"Yes." The boy whispered, closing his eyes.

"We see much of it in these villages, My Angel." The woman continued gently. "The medicine can help – it can clear your lungs and help you breathe. But only if you drink all of it."

Enzo eagerly sipped the tea, shivering. The red-haired woman wrapped his blankets around him more tightly. "Are you cold, Child?"

"Yes." The youngster grimaced as even the innocuous tea caused his stomach to roil and heave.

"Is that all you can say, then? Finish your tea now."

Enzo could feel a deep melancholy gripping him tightly. He pushed the cup away. "I know…you think...think I'm just a…little kid." He sighed. "But… if…I'm gonna die I…wanna know."

"Why would you say that, Child? You just need-"

"No!" the boy interrupted. "Please! Just…just tell me. Everyone's always…protecting me. Trying to…be nice and…lying to me…"

"Child, Child…" the red-haired woman sighed, sitting on the bed wearily. "It's not such a bad thing, you know – you have your whole life to hear unpleasant truths from people…"

"Do I?"

The innkeeper wiped the boy's face with a damp cloth and forced a smile to her face. "You want me to tell you the truth, do you?" Enzo nodded. "I told your friend Bob that you were older than you looked – I see I was right. Not too young to be grown up, eh? Boys will never change…"

"Please…just tell me."

"Very well. This illness in your lungs – it effects many people in these villages every year. Their lungs fill with fluid, even blood. They become so hot that they burn to the touch, they cough and they cough until their ribs break, sometimes. Shall I go on?" Enzo closed his eyes tightly, but nodded again.

Rosa grabbed his hand in her own and continued. "It is a very bad sickness, the vapor you have. It claims many people, Enzo – especially the young and old. Those that are too weak to fight. Some recover and some… Some do not."

"I knew it." The green-haired boy whispered, shivering again. He could feel the congestion in his lungs, hear them rattle when he breathed. He felt the woman's strong arms wrap tightly around him.

"Now you listen to me, Child – Rosa has seen many sick in her years in this village. Many people I've helped to get better. I may not be an apothecary or a priest but I have my wisdom. If you are strong and fight, and you want to get better, you will get better. That is why you must drink all of your medicine and try to eat Rosa's soup and make your body stronger – so you can live."

"I'm so tired." The youngster groaned. "I…I…"

"You wanted me to tell you, Boy." Rosa continued gently. "Now I am telling you what you must do if you wish to live. Your friend told me that you were strong – that you and your family had faced many hardships and survived. He said he believed you would fight and you would live because you were strong and you would never give up."

"Bob…said that?"

"He did." The innkeeper smiled. "Was he correct, My Angel?"

"I'll… I'll try." Enzo wheezed. It had been so long since he'd felt anything but sick and miserable that he couldn't imagine anything else. "But I …don't know… if I can."

"I think you can. I think you're very brave to have survived all you have and be here now. I think your friend Bob was right about you. Now - will you finish your tea and take some soup, Enzo?"

"K." the boy whispered, forcing a wan smile. "Thanks."

"Do not thank me, Child – you insult me. That I would do less than my best to help a foundling stranger like yourself – such a thing is impossible. Come now, finish your tea and Rosa will bring you some nice cold water as well. Drink, drink…"

"I'm telling you – they're demons. Like the others. Who'll be taken next – you? Me? We should kill them now and be done with it!"

"I don't know, Laszlo." The bearded man called Nicolai said dubiously. "I saw the boy when Rosa took him away – he looked very ill to me. I've never heard of a demon looking like that."

"Fool! It is their way – to deceive us, make us see untruths. Are you so easily tricked?"

A third man at the table lifted his tankard. "No one from the mountain has ever come to us in this guise before. They take us silently, in the night. Why all of this pretense? They've been here three days!"

"I do not know the ways of demons!" Laszlo spat. "How many more need to be taken before we fight back?"

"I'm all for fighting back." Nicolai grunted. "But not for murdering innocent strangers in their beds." He furtively cast a glance at the silver-haired figure eating at the bar. "He is a strange one, I admit. But can you not see how the boy's sickness wastes his spirit?"

"What innocent stranger would be foolish enough to come to Voineia now?"

"If they are strangers they may not know." The third man mused. "He said he was from far away-"

"Enough!" Laszlo hissed. "If you will not help me-"

"Shhh!" Nicolai interrupted. Rosa walked into the common room, staring suspiciously at the little group.

"Another round of mead – Gentlemen?" she asked with a wry smile.

"Thank you Rosa." Nicolai nodded. The three men shared an awkward glance and stared down at the table.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Bob said thinly, watching the innkeeper fill three tankards from a stoneware jug.

"Do not joke, Bob." Rosa said softly. "The men are this village are desperate and angry. It is not something to be joked about."

"You think they might try something?"

"I think nothing except that you should be very careful." The innkeeper sighed. "They are good men, for the most part – but desperate. The more foolish among them may be especially dangerous."

"If anyone tries to hurt Enzo I'll cut them in half." The Guardian replied in a low voice.

"I do not doubt it, Pilgrim. Let us hope that is not necessary. Just be vigilant, that is all I ask. Laszlo, especially, I worry about. His wife and brother…"

"What?" Bob prompted.

"Never mind." Rosa sighed. "Just be careful. Will you take a cup of mead?"

"No." Bob scowled. "Milk is fine, thank you."

"Your religion?" the red-haired woman smiled.

"I prefer to keep my wits about me – that's all. Like you said, just being careful…"


	5. Hope

Sleep was not coming, that much was obvious. The pain in Enzo's chest was worse than it had been at any time since he could remember, each breath a rattling, clanking ordeal. Worse yet, weary as he was, the boy's mind refused to drift away. He was abuzz with thoughts, none of them pleasant.

He shivered, his alternating patterns of chills and burning rages having settled on a frigid grip. Bob was sleeping peacefully on the chair next to the fireplace. The youngster desperately wished he would wake, but he didn't want to be the cause of it. Bob was justifiably exhausted and it wouldn't be fair to wake him up – the Guardian had chosen to sleep on the stiff-backed chair rather than a comfortable bed in another room. Still, Enzo felt terribly alone.

A fit of coughing seized him, his ribs aching. The boy spat onto a handkerchief next to his bed and shoved it away, not wanting to see the product of his illness. He looked up hopefully but Bob was still asleep. Enzo fell back with a sigh. What would it be like to be deleted? Would he feel anything? Would he even still know who he was? Dim memories of his fall in the river flirted with his consciousness, terrifying and comforting at the same time.

The boy gritted his teeth and made a decision. Daunting as he found the prospect, he knew what he had to do. He gingerly inched a leg from under the covers, shivering as it came into contact with the cold air in the room. He slowly lowered his foot to the floor and almost passed out when he tried to put any weight on it, stunned by the depth of his weakness. A load groan escaped his throat.

The youngster heard Bob mumble and stir as he sat on the edge of the bed, fighting for breath. "What's the matter – can't sleep?" he heard the silver-haired sprite ask.

"No." the boy replied, shocked by the reedy, high-pitched whisper that his voice had become. He tried to shift his left leg off the bed to join his right, but every movement was torture.

"What're you doing?" Bob hissed, fully awake and rising from the chair.

"I…I…don't wanna...be alone…right now. OK?"

"Get back in bed!" Bob scolded him gently. "You're too weak to get up!"

"I'm...I'm sick of that…bed!" the youngster wheezed. "Can't…I…sit with you?"

"Enzo-"

"Please…Bob! I…_really_ don't wanna…be alone…"

"Al right, all right." Bob sighed. "But you certainly aren't walking!" He picked the boy up, the youngster seeming to have no weight to him at all. "Are you sure you don't want to lie down in bed?"

"Sure." Enzo whispered, resting his head against Bob's shoulder as he fought for breath.

"You're cold. Lemme get the blanket." Bob said softly, staring at the boy with concern. He grabbed the quilt and settled down in the chair, spreading it over them. "There you go – just like in the snow cave. Except it's a lot warmer in here. Feel better?"

The youngster's only response was another fit of coughing. Each spasm of his chest felt like it was cutting him in half. Enzo felt himself choking. "Here – spit it out." Bob said gently, holding out a handkerchief. The boy complied, wheezing for breath. He could hear the fear in Bob's voice. "That's my boy. You're gonna be just fine…"

"Thanks…thanks for sitting…with me. I'm coughing…all over…everything and I…bet I smell bad, and…"

"Don't be silly!" Bob laughed softly. "I don't care about any of that stuff." He held the boy's head as he was seized by another bout of coughing.

"Rosa…Rosa told me…what was…wrong with me." Enzo whispered after he'd gathered enough breath. "She said I…I might…"

"Did she?" the Guardian sighed. "Well, I wish she hadn't done that – she doesn't know you like I do. You're going to be fine."

"I…I…made her tell me." The boy said, too weary even to lift his head and meet the Guardian's gaze. "I…wanted to know."

"Just try and sleep, all right? You're still very weak."

"Bob…I…"

"What?"

Enzo took a deep, strained breath. "I…really don't…wanna be…nullified. I…"

"You're not." The boy could feel the Guardian's tense intake of breath. "That's not going to happen."

"What…what…do you think…it'll feel…like?"

"It's not going to happen." Bob repeated. "First of all, you're in game sprite mode anyway. I'm not going anywhere without you and you aren't going anywhere without me. End file. Understand?"

"Bob…" Enzo tried to find the words to express the fear in his processor. "When… If I… Will…it hurt? I-"

"Stop that!" Bob scolded. "You're a Matrix – you're tougher than anything a game can throw at you. Right?"

"But Bob… All that...other stuff… Saving Mainframe and everything… It was…Matrix…and Dot! I…wasn't even…there…"

"It doesn't matter. You're still Enzo Matrix. I know you're tougher than all this."

"Oh, Bob…" All of the fears and worries of all his lonely nights seemed to be grabbing hold of the boy by the throat. "Maybe I…was never even…supposed to be…here. I'm not…even…really Enzo."

"Sure you are." Bob insisted. "Don't be basic."

"If…I delete… Maybe it's…better. You know?"

"Stop this right now! You have to trust me, Tiger – I've been around a lot longer than you have. You're going to be fine – I know. I know you well enough to know that."

"How?" the boy whispered, his throat seeming to clear momentarily. "How do you know?"

"Enzo… I don't really understand any of this. I don't understand how this can be a game. I don't understand how someone like Rosa can be a game character, or how we can be in a game for so long and not even know why we're here. I know I should be worried about winning the game but all I can think about is how you're feeling."

"But-"

"Like I said, I don't understand any of this. But all I know is what's happening to you – to us – it's real. I've never been sick – not like you are now. So maybe I can't really understand what you're going through… But in all the time I've known you and your brother and sister I've never, ever seen any of you give up. I've seen all of you face terrible things – things that would make anyone want to quit. And you know what? None of you have ever given up – ever. That's why I know you aren't going to give up now."

"Bob…" The green-haired boy opened his eyes and lifted his gaze. "I feel so basic! I got sick and you can't even go try to win the game… And I feel so terrible, Bob! I hurt all over…"

"I know." The Guardian smiled. He held the boy's head to his shoulder and hugged him tightly. "I know you're gonna be fine, Enzo – I know it. You'll never give up and neither will I. That's all that matters."

"Bob…" The youngster could feel his throat constricting again, his brief moment of vocal freedom passing. The Guardian's arms and the crackling fire seemed, at least, to have taken the edge off of his chill. In a flash he knew why he'd fought sleep so fervently, but perhaps he could face even that – if he didn't have to face it alone. Who knew what it would feel like? "Bob, I…"

"Just try and sleep." The silver-haired sprite said softly. "I'm right here. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

The words echoed in the boy's mind. _Here when you wake up._ Bob had never broken a promise to him before… It seemed a dark, foreboding abyss opening before him. But sleep was insistent, tugging. He couldn't fight it any longer, no matter what was going to happen.

The village wasn't much to look at – a few ramshackle wooden buildings scattered alongside the dirt road, tucked inside a bend in the river. It had never resembled what might be called a teeming metropolis, but at the moment it was nearly deserted.

Smoke rose from the chimneys of most of the merchants, but few appeared to be utilizing their services. A lone horse was tethered outside the apothecary, a tiny hut perched at the very edge of the settlement. The equine nickered and stamped it's feet as a cold gust brought stinging particles of snow down from the surrounding hills.

"So, Laszlo – to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Are your goats colicky again, or is it strictly a social call?"

"You know damn well why I'm here, Vlad." The bearded man grunted, resting his ample bulk on a rickety stool and staring up at the apothecary. The older man stood framed by his shelves, crowded with leather sacks and small glass vials. "Although it's certainly nice of you to offer me a drink."

The apothecary said nothing for a moment, but returned the farmer's gaze with an oily smile. Finally he turned away from the younger man and bent over his work table. "I'm a very busy man, Laszlo – half of the village is sick, and the surrounding countryside too. Perhaps you could get to the point?"

Laszlo scowled. He'd never liked Vlad or his kind – so full of themselves. He never took with their trade, either – it seemed rooted in the devil's art. "It's the strangers, Vlad – they seem to have everyone at Rosa's fooled into thinking they're as innocent as lambs."

"Ah, yes – and how are those poor unfortunates doing, Good Farmer? Such a sweet little boy – I _do_ hope he's doing better…"

"The whelp _seems_ sick – but I don't believe it for a minute. They're the devil, Apothecary – here from the mountain as sure as I'm sittin' here now. And those damn fools aren't doin' a thing about it! Foxes among the chickens, is what they are!"

"What does any of this have to do with me?" the fat man asked pointedly.

"Well…" Laszlo stammered awkwardly. "Seems to me if somethin's to be done it's you and me that's have to do it. I can't get at the boy – Rosa or that silver-haired demon is always hanging over 'em. I could try to deal with them myself, but…"

"Not that you're a coward." The apothecary grinned.

"I ain't no coward!" the farmer spat. "But I can't be fightin' a demon on my own. What chance does I have?"

"I'll ask you again, Man – what does any of this have to do with me?"

"Well… You thinks as I does. I know you do!"

"And?"

"Well – you're the one as mixes their medicines up, ain't ya? All them fool herbs and oils you dabble in. If you was to, say, make a mistake-"

"A mistake." Vlad smiled. "Interesting, Man. Do go on…"

The first thing he remembered was an insistent heat on the back of his neck. The youngster lay very still for a long time, debating whether or not to return from the gray ether and indulge his curiosity about the strange world of the senses.

When his body first stirred it was barely noticeable – the slightest twitch of a shoulder blade, the minutest change in his breathing pattern. The blade of sunlight that had tickled his neck moved on its course, leaving Enzo feeling chilly again. His senses returned to him one by one, following the course charted by his skin – his ears picking up the faint creaking of the wooden building in the wind, his nose detecting the acrid scent of smoldering embers in the fireplace. Still, for a long time, the boy didn't open his eyes.

There was still a lot of fear, deep inside, irrational though the boy told himself it was. It seemed so unlikely that he could possibly engage in the mundane activity of opening his eyes to a new morning that he didn't trust his other senses – suspected them of wish fulfillment. But after a time even fear gives way to curiosity, especially for the young, so the little sprite blinked rapidly and prepared himself for whatever lay in store.

The first glimpse of Bob's face was a burst of pure exhilaration enough to last a thousand lifetimes, even if Enzo's depleted body consumed it greedily in a fraction of a nano. The Guardian was sleeping peacefully, his breathing slow and even, arm wrapped lazily around the youngster's shoulder. The boy stared, motionless, for what felt to him like seconds but he knew was probably only a few nanos.

His body hurt – he was weary to the bone, tired as he'd never been before. The boy's chest felt heavy, congested, his throat tight and raw, and for the first time in cycles he felt a throbbing pain in his hands and feet. Remarkably, though, he didn't care – he breathed in as hard as he could, a trickle of the morning air reaching his lungs and spreading its energy through his weary body.

None of it mattered – not the pain, not the exhaustion. All of it had paled next the fear that had been the boy's constant companion for what seemed like forever. Its absence was a glorious weight lifted, a joy that knew no bounds. Whatever happened now would happen, but Enzo didn't care. None of it could frighten him – not now, not after all he'd seen in the terrifying depths of his soul over the yawning eternity of a night. The boy wrapped his arms around the Guardian's neck and closed his eyes, and for the first time since he could remember he rested. He was free.

Chris O'Brien was never quite sure whether or not he'd made his newest creation too difficult or too easy – only that he'd erred, one way or the other. He was sure of that. Even his constant surveillance of every server he could find had only turned up a few players who's actually won the game, and few enough who'd even run the gauntlet of perils he's laid down before they could even reach the village. Good – it had to be difficult. That was the only way.

Still, the young man was troubled by the nagging thought that he'd given his public too much credit – overestimated their abilities. What good were any of them if they couldn't push the envelope? They had to challenge the game, plum it's depths, test it – it seemed like the only way. It _had_ to be the only way!

The boy grunted and switched servers as yet another party met their fate in the Romany Swamps. What good was any of it? He was only guessing - wild guesses based on untested theories and blind hunches. It was like an episode of "The X-Files" gone haywire.

"Come on, damn you!" the young man growled softly, taking a long swallow from the Jolt can on his desk. "Where are you? I know you're in there, I know it…" That was the annoying part – he _did_ know it, as surely as he'd ever known anything in his life. Chris O'Brien trusted his instincts – in fact, trusted little else. He'd staked everything on them being right one more time. But even if they were, that one in a billion chance that they were – would he even know it? There were so many games, so many players. It seemed such a small chance. Almost hopeless. Still, almost was better than the alternative…

Rosa felt quite pensive as she gathered her supplies and prepared a tray to take into the small room that housed the strange visitors to her establishment. She was in no hurry – she'd seen and felt more than enough pain to last her a lifetime over the space of a few short years.

A grim blackness hung over her as she ascended the rickety staircase, a gnawing urge not to open that door at all but simply to send Pesaj in on an errand of some sorts – let him be the first to see what she feared. Strange, how deeply she dreaded going into that room. They were strangers, after all – and death and despair had been her constant companion for as long as she could remember.

As the door creaked open she paused, slack-jawed, at the sight of the empty bed. With a step inside her puzzled stare was replaced by an involuntary grin as she saw the strangers curled up together on the chair next to the fire. The vision moved her deeply, catching at her throat – a recognition of something universal, elemental, something she grasped in the deepest part of her soul.

What the innkeeper noticed next was the silence – a silence she hadn't heard in that room since the arrival of the pilgrim and his boy. Stifling a gasp she set her tray down and took a step towards them, fearing the worst. It was clear almost immediately, though, that the child was breathing, albeit absent the grisly rattling that had accompanied his every breath for days.

The red-haired woman let out an audible sigh of relief, feeling her heart slowing in her chest. The youngster, in reaction, stirred slightly and blinked. He slowly lifted his head from his companion's shoulder and found her with his eyes. The boy's face registered surprise for a moment, then he spoke in a low voice. "Don't you have anything to eat around here?"

A short laugh escaped the innkeeper's throat. She took a quick step towards the boy and knelt, resting her palm on his forehead. "You're cooler." She smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." The green-haired boy whispered, returning her smile. It was the first time she'd seen a real smile on his round face since their eyes his arrival - the last time he'd lifted his head from his friend's shoulder - and the woman was stunned by the way it transformed him. "Hungry."

"We'll start you with some soup." Rosa grinned, smoothing his hair. "And some more tea. Looks like your friend's tired too."

The youngster turned his head and stared at the sleeping sprite for a moment, eyes shining. "He's totally alphanumeric. I'm alive because of him."

"_What_ is he, now?" the innkeeper smiled bemusedly. "You talk as strange as he does, I see. Can you sit up and drink some soup?"

"Sure." The boy nodded, voice still raw and hoarse. He inched his way into a sitting position, careful not to wake the Guardian. "Thanks, Rosa. For everything."

"I told you about that." Rosa scolded good-naturedly, handing him a bowl. "We's as can should always help those that need help. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

The boy slurped the soup greedily, taking too much and forcing himself to pause, panting for breath. He grinned sheepishly and took another sip. "This is awesome. You know what would be really good?"

"What's that, My Angel?"

"A bath!" the youngster said wistfully. "And some different clothes…"

"I think we might arrange that. We're a full service hostelry, you know! But let's wait until you're strong enough to walk, all right?"

"OK." The boy sighed, taking another swallow of soup. "You haven't seen the cat around anywhere… have you?"

An unseasonable warmth had descended upon the little valley, a damp wind carrying spits of rain from beyond the hills to the south. The air was dank and thick with mists rising off the melting snow, the low buildings of the town visible as shadows through the fog.

Into this shrouded air three more shadows became visible, moving slowly along the narrow track that ran through the town center. One, then two stepped out of line, guiding what revealed themselves as horses between the buildings slowly.

After a few moments the three shadows reconvened, facing each other in the town square. Frightened eyes peered out of windows as the shadows stood, the sound of their conversations muffled by the damp air.


	6. Revelations

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Enzo responded, his voice still strained and weak. "I haven't…had any real food for cycles. I wanna try."

"OK." Bob shrugged, sliding his chair closer to the bed and helping the green-haired boy to a sitting position. "Maybe a little piece of bread would be all right – it seems pretty bland. Although Rosa is a pixelacious cook." The Guardian broke off a small chunk of the crusty brown bread on his tray and handed it to the youngster. "You sure you don't wanna stick with soup?"

"Sure." The boy grinned weakly, accepting the bread. He took a small bite and winced.

"What's the matter?"

"Teeth hurt." Enzo coughed, chewing slowly. "Haven't…used 'em in so long…"

"You all right?"

"Yeah… It tastes good."

"You still have any of your baby teeth?"

"Bob!" Enzo blushed. "Of course not! I got all my real teeth in minutes ago. Well, seconds…"

"Sorry!" the silver-haired sprite laughed. "It's been a long time - I don't even remember how old I was. That bread all right?"

The youngster nodded, continuing to nibble the bread and chew it slowly, laboriously. "Even chewing makes me...tired." he scowled.

"That's understandable – you were a pretty sick kid." Bob smiled, tousling his hair. "You had me worried there for a while."

"Sorry."

"Don't be!" Bob chuckled. "You did just great – like you always do."

"Yeah… No one falls into a river…better'n me." The boy sighed.

"Stop!" Bob commanded, shaking his head. He slid onto the bed and wrapped an arm around the youngster's shoulder. "Enough of that stuff – I'm tired of it. I'm proud of you, you know."

"What? Why – cause I got sick?" Enzo asked dubiously.

"No! Because you did what you always do. You sucked it up and didn't complain and you kept going even though you were afraid. I don't know how you do it, sometimes – so much bad stuff to happen to a little sprite, but you keep going."

"Really?" Enzo sighed. "I don't even think about it… I just…I just wanted to help you, that's all." The boy looked up. "Are you really proud…of me?"

"You know it." The Guardian grinned. "I've never been more proud of anyone. I know how bad you felt and how scared you were. I know how much you wanted to give up, too. But here you are – just like always. Ready to watch my back."

"Thanks." The youngster smiled weakly. "I wish I felt better...so we could leave. What's gonna happen with the game?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll win the game. Just get better."

"But-"

"Just get better." The Guardian repeated. "I'm keeping my eyes open, trying to find stuff out. In case you haven't figured it out yet this is different than any other game I've ever seen – we can't try to fight it like we normally would. In the meantime rest and get your strength back – that's what's important."

"OK, Bob." the boy yawned, his energy already beginning to wane rapidly. He set the half-eaten piece of bread down and leaned back in bed. "Bob, what are games like in the supercomputer?"

"Didn't I tell you about that once already?" the Guardian frowned.

"No." Enzo coughed. "I don't think so. I don't remember…"

"Oh yeah - that's right..." Bob smiled. "OK, Pal, I'll tell you. First of all, they're a lot faster…"

"Go to bed."

"Mum?" Pesaj yawned, looking up from scrubbing the bar.

"You heard me – go to bed. I'll finish up here and close the place for the night. You're tired."

"Thank you Mum." The tall youth smiled. He set his rag down and started for the door.

"Pesaj, I've told you – you don't have to sleep in that little corner of the barn! The rooms haven't been filled for a year. Take a bed upstairs."

"No'M." the youth answered. "Those is for guests. I'm fine in me corner."

"Stubborn whelp." Rosa scowled. "Very well then – be off with you!" The boy nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the red-haired woman shaking her head. She ambled into the common room, where a lone patron sat with a tankard next to the dwindling fire. "You – Stefan! Finish your mead and be gone already! Go home to your wife."

"I paid for this drink, Rosa!" the man protested.

"So did I – with my sweat and lack of sleep! Get away with you so I can go to bed. Can't you see you're keeping the place open?"

"I don't know why I pay good money to be treated like this!" Stefan growled, setting his tankard down hard on the wooden table and standing. "You can have your bloody bar to yourself, then – see how long you stay in business…"

"Mule." Rosa cackled. "Stefan! You say hello to your Angelina, hear me? If she needs anything you have her tell me."

"Of course." The departing man smiled. "Good night, Rosa. See you on the morrow."

"Stefan! Go with care."

"Of course."

"On the morrow, Stefan." The red-haired innkeeper nodded. She slid the wooden bolt in place behind the door and tossed her cleaning rag onto a table with a sigh. "This mess will still be here in the morning, I think." She wiped her hands on her apron and mounted the stairs.

Enzo was curled up on the bed asleep when she entered, Bob seated on his chair holding the boy's hand and staring out the window thoughtfully. "How does the evening find you, Pilgrim?"

"I like 'Bob' better." The silver-haired man answered without turning his head. "I'm fine, thanks."

"I thought I'd best check on the boy before I turned in." Rosa nodded, sitting on the bed next to the sleeping child. "How is he?"

"Seems to be doing pretty well." Bob smiled. "He even had a little bit of bread before he fell asleep. Although I think he did it just to try and impress me."

"He should be taking it slowly." Rosa frowned. "He's still weak. We need to be certain he drinks all of his tea – the medicines are just as vital now as they were before."

"He finished it. He's thirsty all the time, seems like. So… You think he's doing better? He's going to be all right?"

The innkeeper placed a hand on the boy's brow thoughtfully. "He is most certainly doing better than he was, Bob. I worry, still – he's such a thin little thing, so little strength to him. The young and the old have less reserve to fight for their lives. Still – there seems always to be a time with this sickness. I see it often – they get sicker and sicker and then they decide, somehow – they live or they die. I think Enzo has decided to live."

"He's an amazing boy." Bob said softly.

The innkeeper stared at Bob silently for several long moments. "I was fairly certain he was goin to die, Strange Man. His illness was bad, among the worst I have seen. He seemed to have nothing left in that little body to fight with. But something brought him back."

"I told you – he's an amazing boy. He's stronger than you can imagine."

"I do not doubt it." Rosa nodded. "But the body is what it is, Bob. If he found the strength to fight to live, he found it from somewhere. Or someone."

"What are you saying?" Bob frowned.

"Perhaps I'm merely a foolish woman – but I have tended to many people who were ill, watched them live and watched them die. Sometimes a person who should die does not – because something brings them back. Always it is the same thing, Bob. I have seen it with a husband for a wife, a parent for a child. But you, who are merely the boy's teacher? It is strange, indeed. Yet here he lives and breathes, where in fact he should most certainly be dead."

"Maybe I'm not just his teacher." The silver-haired sprite sighed.

"Tell me of this, Bob. I am curious, and I have helped you. Who is this boy? Where have you come from? Why does he cling to you in the way that he does?"

"We've come from… a long way away. I haven't- I haven't really even known Enzo all that long. But he's special to me."

"Tell me of this."

The Guardian smiled and shook his head. "Enzo doesn't have a father, Rosa. Or a mother, for that matter."

"No mother?" Rosa said thoughtfully.

"No." Bob said in a soft voice. "I… I came to the village where he lives a while back. I guess I- I know what's it's like to be lonely. My father wasn't really around for me when I was a kid." The Guardian leaned back in his chair wearily, as if weighing his words. "I guess I just wanted to be a friend to him. But it hasn't really worked out that way."

"How so, Bob?"

"He's an amazing kid, you know?" Bob laughed. "He drives you offline sometimes, he never stops going. He's exhausting. He makes me laugh constantly, he's so eager to impress me. And somehow he's… He's gotten inside of me."

"Indeed?" Rosa smiled.

"Yeah. All the stuff I… I think about him. How he makes me proud and how he drives me offline and how he makes me want to protect him and teach him and help him…" Bob looked the red-haired woman directly in the eye. "I don't really know, since I've never been one. But… It seems like all that stuff he makes me feel… I don't think that's really any different than what a father feels – you know?"

The innkeeper said nothing, merely nodded slightly. She felt her hand reach out and encircle the Guardian's. "Rosa… I-"

"I understand, Pilgrim. I understand everything." She whispered. "You are not so strange at all, I think."

"I asked you not to call me that." He said softly.

"Bob, then. Go to sleep, Bob. You need your rest almost as much as the boy does." The innkeeper squeezed his hand in her own and, quickly, leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. Then, in a flash, she was out the door and gone.

Enzo waited for a few nanos after he'd heard the door close, listening to Bob's slow, even breathing and considering what he'd heard. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to say anything at all, but there was too much inside of him, screaming to be let out.

"Did you really mean that?" the boy whispered.

"Enzo!" he heard Bob gasp. "Were you awake the whole time?"

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't do that." The youngster opened his eyes to see Bob shaking his head and frowning. "It's not nice – like eavesdropping. You shouldn't listen to people who don't know you're listening."

"I know. Sorry." Enzo whispered, sitting up in bed. "But… Did you mean it?"

"What – about you driving me offline? You bet your bitmap I did…"

"No! You know what I mean. Did you?"

The Guardian grinned ruefully. "I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it. You know me well enough to know that."

The boy wiped the sleep from his eyes with his sleeve and stared at his feet. "Bob, I… I… Thanks."

"For what?"

"Nothin', I guess." The youngster sighed. After a nano he raised himself onto his knees and crawled towards the Guardian, wincing from the pain in his atrophied muscles. Bob met him halfway and the boy wrapped his arms around the silver-haired sprite's neck, tightly as he could. "Thanks."

"Ow!" Bob chuckled. "You must not be as weak as I thought – you're choking me!"

"Sorry." Enzo said softly, clinging for dear life. "Why… Why'd you tell her all that stuff?"

"Who better to tell? She's a game sprite – I'll never see her again." The Guardian's words clouded Enzo's heart for a nano, but the exhilarating joy inside him soon crowded it out. "I just said what I was thinking, Tiger. That's all."

Sick though he was, the boy felt that nothing in the net could touch him at that nano. Their predicament didn't faze him at all – all that mattered was that his heart was full, bursting to break through his skin and be free. "Maybe… Maybe neither of us were too lucky, y'know. With our Dads. Maybe that's why we have to take care of each other. You know what I mean?"

"Maybe, Kiddo." Bob whispered, holding the boy more gently than Enzo was holding him. "Sounds pretty fair to me."

"Can I sleep in the chair again?" the youngster asked softly.

"Sure." Bob chuckled. He stood, Enzo's arms still wrapped around his neck. "By the User - you're so light! I can feel your ribs! We've got to get you healthy again. I never knew you could lose so much weight in a few cycles – and you didn't have much to begin with."

"I'll be fine." The boy sighed happily, lowering his head to Bob's shoulder as the Guardian settled into the chair.

"I know you will. Let's try and get some sleep, K? Got to get our strength back."

"OK." Enzo felt the blanket draped over his shoulders and closed his eyes, savoring the sweet smoke from the fire as it crackled next to them and pure, restful sleep slowly settled over him. "She was right, you know."

"About what?" he heard Bob whisper.

"About everything." There was more inside him that longed to be spoken, but there would be time for that. For now, there was sleep.

Bob watched as Enzo's eyelids slowly drooped, the boy's efforts at staying awake finally giving in to his weariness. He waited a few nanos longer, until the boy lapsed into the unmistakable pattern of slow, deep breaths that signaled he was deeply asleep. With a faint chuckle he carried the youngster over to the bed and laid him gently down.

After the boy was securely tucked under his blanket the Guardian stretched and headed downstairs, his muscles feeling better than they had in cycles. The itch to travel was beginning to torment him, the urge to action. How much delay could they possibly endure and still win the game? Still, Enzo was in no condition to travel – not yet.

The common room was empty in the early hours of the day, so Bob headed for the kitchen, where Rosa was busily pounding out bread dough on a blocky wooden table. "Mmm – something smells good!" he smiled.

"Indeed." Rosa chuckled, wiping her brow. "The bread smells fine as it bakes, Bob – but the yeast in it's raw form… Be thankful I'm the one who does the preparation. How does the day find you?"

"I'm good, thanks. You?"

"My work never ends. But I am well, I suppose."

"Where's Pesaj?"

"The lazy whelp is at the smithy, shoeing one of my horses." The innkeeper grunted. She sighed wearily and removed her apron.

"Don't let me take you away from your work!" Bob protested. "You're busy-"

"Pah! The bread goes nowhere, My Friend. The work never ends." The red-haired woman rinsed her hands in a wooden basin and sat on a rickety stool. "Come, Bob – sit and tell me of the boy. He is well?"

"Seems to be." Bob smiled, sitting across from her. "Thanks to you. He's tired all the time but he's mad about it now – you can see it! He wants to get up and run around like always but he's not quite there yet."

"Well, you mustn't allow him, Bob – he may feel better but if he tries to do too much too soon he will be back in a sickbed in a moment's notice. And he may never get up the next time. This illness – it is as serious as you can imagine. Keep him under control as well as you can."

"I'll try – but you don't know what you're asking!" Bob sighed. "My hands – they feel better. I'm going to take the bandages off."

"If you wish it, Bob. They might be better to stay on for a few more days-"

"No – it's enough." Bob said firmly, holding out his hands. "Will you help me, please?"

"Of course." The woman nodded. Slowly, she unwrapped the poultices from the Guardian's hands. "That you can feel in your hands – this is good. You will not lose any fingers, I think."

"Good. I wouldn't like that." Bob grinned. The skin revealed was rather ugly – wrinkled and pallid, the fingers bent with lack of use. The Guardian winced as he slowly flexed them. "Not exactly a thing of beauty, are they?"

"They are to me, My Friend. You will keep them – that is all that matters. What I feared to see was the black sickness of the skin – that would have been the worst imaginable thing. You can feel with all of your fingers?"

"Yep." Bob nodded. "Toes, too." He bent and slowly unwrapped the bandages from his feet. "Enzo's been bugging me to take his bandages off – can I?"

"It would be better if you allowed me, Bob. But I will look in on the boy today and if all is well, remove the bandages. You are most fortunate, Friend – to have survived all you did, with no serious injury…"

"Again, thanks to you. I think those nulls in the bar would have killed both of us if you hadn't stepped in!"

"They are not so evil as you think." Rosa said in a low voice. "They are afraid. People change when they are afraid. It warps them…"

"What are they afraid of, Rosa?" Bob prodded.

The innkeeper scowled at him for a moment. "What are you doing here – Pilgrim? What is your quest?"

"Fair enough." Bob sighed, marveling once again at the depth of personality that animated the woman. For what felt like the thousandth time he wondered if the game cube could possibly have transported him to another system somehow, though his processor told him it was impossible.

The Guardian decided that he simply didn't have the time to worry about the niceties of subtlety any longer. "Rosa, I'm going to be honest with you – I'm not sure why we're here. I know we're here for a reason – it's the nature of my… My calling. But I don't know what it is. Something to do with your sys- village. I'm sure of it."

"Indeed." Rosa nodded, wide-eyed. "How very strange, Bob. How very strange…"

"Help me, Rosa. Help me understand. What happened to your son? Your husband? How did they die?"

"Die they did not, Bob – though I wish that they had." The innkeeper whispered.

"What? I… I don't understand. You wish-"

"You really do not know, Bob? The curse that haunts this village? This valley?"

The Guardian's intuition kicked in, every circuit snapping to full attention. "No. Tell me, please. It may be incredibly important."

The innkeeper studied him silently for several nanos, her face unreadable. "It is the mountain, Strange Man. The keep on the mountain."

"The keep?" Bob hissed, feeling himself at the beginning of a journey at last. "What about it?"

"The Lord, Stranger." Rosa whispered. "We do not like even to talk of it…"

"Rosa… This could be why I'm here! Maybe I was sent here to help you, free you from this…curse. Who is this Lord you're talking about?"

"Quiet!" Rosa whispered urgently. "Do not speak of it so loudly. You really do not know?"

"No – I don't. Tell me!"

The woman took a deep breath, shaking her head. "Very, very strange. Very well, Bob – I will tell you. I have lost all that I love already... He was a man, once – or so it's said. A noble of sorts, a Count. He ruled over this fiefdom for many decades. But his rule was not a kind one. Many died under his hand, simply to appease his cruel sensibilities."

"Sounds like a great guy." Bob scowled.

"Do not joke, fool. It is not a matter for jocularity. If you wish to hear more, I will continue."

"Please." Bob pleaded.

"Very well." Rosa whispered. "His rule continued for many decades, Pilgrim – each more rife with cruel suffering than the last. The Count was very old – well past the normal span of a man, never seen publicly and rarely privately – at least by those who would live to tell of it. He had no wife, no children. That is when the disappearances began."

"Disappearances?"

"Indeed. Quietly, always in the night. Children, often children. Sweet, innocent ones. Gone, gone, gone…"

"Children? Disappearing?" Bob mused. "Tell me more, Rosa. This could be the key to everything!"

"Not much more to tell, Bob." the innkeeper sighed. "It is the curse under which we live. Always, we fear the dark. Sometimes the Count is seen in the villages at night – but he is young, as he was described in his youth. Always we live in fear that another one will be taken. Sometimes… Sometimes someone sees one of the taken ones – a person of their heart itself. But they are changed, changed…"

"I think I understand." Bob whispered. "I think I understand…"

"Do you?" the innkeeper rasped. "To lose someone so close to you… But not to death. Death is simple, final. Death would be better. Far better…"

"Is that what happened to your little boy?"

"I do not like to speak of my Grigory. It is very… It is very difficult." The red-haired woman said softly, wiping her eyes.

"I appreciate that." Bob whispered, grabbing her hand in his gnarled ones, wincing at the contact. "But I need to know – maybe I can save someone else's little boy from the same fate."

"Fool! You truly are a fool! What makes you think you can change what we have lived with for decades?"

"It's my calling." Bob said gently. "Please – give me a chance. I can help you. Tell me about Grigory."

"Fool, you are such a fool." The woman sobbed softly. "He was taken, Pilgrim. Taken from his bed. I heard him scream and I went to him… But I was too late. He was gone…"

"Taken." Bob whispered.

"The charms, the runes… All are useless. He takes what he wants, when he wants. We cannot stop him, only pray he chooses someone else's child. He was nine years old, Pilgrim. Nine years old and happy, full of joy in his spirit and healthy in his body. Like your Enzo, before he came here. And now he is worse than dead…"

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you how sorry."

The woman continued, oblivious to the Guardian's words. "My husband, Pieter – he went to try to save him, to bring him home. He was a fool like you – our son was gone, forever gone. And my husband is gone too – he never came home. I begged him not to go, and still he went…" Her resolve gone, the innkeeper's facade crumbled and she dissolved into tears.

"He was trying to save his son." Bob said softly, squeezing her shoulder. "How could he not? I'd have done the same. He-"

"He was a fool!" Rosa spat. "And now I am alone here, waiting for the next one to disappear in the night. It is not a curse I would wish upon anyone, Pilgrim. It is a kind of living death…"

"I can help. I can stop this… This Count, or whatever he is-"

"No! Do you not see that you will never come back? Like the others? Why must all men be such fools? Are you incapable of listening?"

"I've been accused of that." The Guardian sighed. "But I have to do what I came here to do."

"Bob…" the woman whispered. "Why must you do this? Leave Enzo without… You may not be the boy's father but it's obvious you love him. What will happen to him? Why must you leave him alone and go to your destruction?"

"I'll take him if I can." The silver-haired sprite said softly. "I have to go – I don't have any choice."

"You do." Rosa hissed urgently. "You could stay here."

"Rosa-"

"You said yourself, Pilgrim – the boy has no mother. He needs a woman's care to guide him through the pains of his life – do you not see? This can be a good life, Bob – a hard one, yes. But we can face it if we are strong. Why not stay here?"

"Don't think I'm not tempted." Bob smiled.

"I have never met anyone like you, Strange Man." The innkeeper whispered, running her hand through the Guardian's hair. "Such devotion, such fire – and yet so gentle with your boy." She inclined her head and slowly inched towards the Guardian until their lips met for a long moment.


	7. Dawn of Reckonings

"Rosa… I…

"Stay with me, Bob." The innkeeper kissed him again, deeply, passionately. "Stay with me and build a life with me in this place. Stay."

Bob shook his head dizzily, the room seeming to spin around him. Game or not, the woman across from him seemed as real as possible in that nano. "I'm s-sorry, Rosa. I can't. Don't ask me to. It's just not an option."

"Ah – I see." The innkeeper sighed. "I do not please you, clearly. I am a bigger fool than you, I think!"

"No!" Bob hissed. "You… You please me very much. I've always had a thing for redheads, actually…"

"Indeed? Then why not stay with me, Pilgrim?"

"It's… In Mainframe. There's a woman there. I love her, Rosa. I'm sorry."

"Ah." Rosa smiled. "I am sorry, Bob – I should not-"

"No, it's all right." The Guardian sighed. "I never said anything. She's Enzo's sister – she's taken care of him since he was a toddler. It's our home, and we'll always go back there. You're a wonderful woman, beautiful, kind…"

"I am glad, Pilgrim. It is good that she is there for you. And the boy. So return to her – do not throw your life away in a foolish quest to save our valley!"

"I… I can't really explain it, Rosa. I have to do what I have to do. It's my calling, like I said. But I'll be careful, I promise."

"So go, then." The red-haired woman scowled. "Do what you will – no man ever listened to my advice in any case. Now clear out of my kitchen – the bread won't bake itself and the howling jackals will be here for their supper soon enough."

"Rosa-"

"Go!" she half-shouted. "Be with Enzo, see that he is well. Come down when it is suppertime. Off with you."

"OK." Bob sighed, rising. "Thanks for-"

"Enough!" the innkeeper spat. She turned her back on the Guardian and resumed pounding the bread dough on the table, a bit more fiercely than before.

Bob blinked his eyes open, momentarily puzzling at the feel of the hard wooden chair under his back. Than, in a rush, the memories came back to him. With a sigh, he rose from his chair, wincing as his stiff muscles barked a complaint.

The Guardian was momentarily surprised to see an empty bed, then noted the figure of a small boy standing by the window. "Enzo! What are you doing out of bed?"

"BOB!" the youngster beamed. He took a quick stride towards the Guardian, but his gait quickly degenerated into a stumbling walk. The Guardian reached out his arms as the boy fell against him. "Sorry…"

"Take it easy!" Bob scolded. "What-"

"Look – Rosa took my bandages off this morning!" Enzo panted, showing Bob his hands. "Isn't it alpha…numeric?"

"Cool!" Bob grinned, helping the boy back to the bed. "But you're gonna kill yourself if you don't slow down. You're sick!"

"Crash!" the boy huffed. "I feel…totally…better."

"Is that way you can barely talk?"

"Bob!" Enzo protested. "You're supposed to be on…my…side. Remember?"

"Yeah, well – Rosa isn't Dot and this isn't Mainframe. So I say you take it easy until you're completely recovered. Got it?"

"Sure, Bob – whatever!" the youngster grinned. He held up a pedal extremity. "See – she took the bandages off my feet, too. All my toes are still there!"

"Ugly ones, too." Bob chuckled. He grabbed the boy's foot playfully.

"Stop!" Enzo howled. "That still hurts!"

"Some big, brave Guardian you are." Bob laughed. "C'mere, you…"

"If I weren't sick I'd kick your bitmap!" Enzo giggled, burrowing against the Guardian's shoulder. In truly inimitable style his attention shifted in the blink of an eye. "This place is pretty weird, huh? But Rosa sure is nice."

"That she is, Tiger. In all the games I've played I've never met anyone remotely like her. Unless you count AndrAIa."

"Dude – it's so basic." Enzo said softly. "When this game is over she'll be gone, like she never existed. But she's a real person! Just like you and me!"

"I know it seems like that – but she really isn't. Not like you and me. She won't cease to exist, either – she'll just leave with the game and turn up in some other system."

"I don't understand, Bob. If Rosa isn't real, how come AndrAIa is? Didn't she come from a game, too?"

"And nowhere near as real as this one, either." Bob sighed. "I… I can't answer that, Enzo. I don't know the answer. I wish I did, but I don't."

"It's not just her, either." The boy continued. "It's everybody here - they all act just like regular people!"

"Yeah. I dunno, Pal – maybe Phong or Dot could explain it but I can't. All I know how to do is try to win games, and that's what I'm gonna do. If I start to worry about what any of it means... Winning is hard enough."

"I guess." The youngster sighed. "But what happens now, Bob? When are we gonna leave? And where do we go?"

A frown crossed the Guardian's face quickly, but he willed it away. "Don't worry about that just now. You've still got some rest and recuperation, Cadet."

"But… We still don't even know what we're supposed to be doing!" Enzo protested.

"Well…" Bob winked. "I may have made a little progress on that front. I talked to Rosa and she told me some things…"

"What kind of things?"

"About this place. About that mountain out there. Let's just say I have some idea about what our goal is."

"Dude – tell me!" Enzo pleaded. "What did you find out?"

"Not as much as I'd like, but it's a start. There's some kind of evil force on that mountain, and I think it might be our job to defeat it. At least I hope so – otherwise I'm as clueless as I was the nano we came here."

"Evil force?" Enzo frowned. "The User?" It was the first time the boy could remember either of them using that word in cycles, which struck him as extremely odd.

"I don't think so." Bob said thoughtfully. "Not the User – more likely it's the quest. This may be a new kind of game but I don't care what kind of game it is, there's always a quest. If anything we have to get there before the User does."

"Basic…" Enzo's brain felt almost as weary and atrophied as his body – he could feel it resist as he tried to think in strategic terms for the first time since he could remember. "I'm ready to go, Bob. Whenever you say so."

"No you're not." The Guardian smiled gently, tousling his hair. "But that's all right – I'm not sure I am either. And I'd like to find out some more information anyways - anything to help us later."

"But-"

"No buts. Don't worry about that for now, Kiddo. Did you drink your tea yet?"

"But Bob – what if the User's already there? We've been in this game like- forever!"

"Seems that way, doesn't it? I think the User must have to go through a trial, Enzo – just like we did. It's the only thing that makes any sense. Who knows how long that could take? We could have microseconds or minutes – there's just no way to know."

"If you say so." Enzo said dubiously. "So what do we do now?"

"We drink our tea. You still need all the medicine – Rosa told me so. So drink it down, Cadet – that's an order."

"Yes Sir." Enzo sighed. "I'm getting sick of the stuff…"

"Not as sick as you were without it. Drink it down."

"Can we go for a walk after?" the youngster asked hopefully.

"A walk? I guess we can walk around the inn a little – _if_ you finish your tea… But if you get tired I'm taking you right back to bed, got it?"

"Cool!" the boy grinned, taking a long swallow of tea. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve absently. "Bob?"

"Yup?"

"Have you, uh… Have you seen the cat around?"

"The cat?" Bob frowned. "I guess… Kinda an orange furry thing, right? Why do you ask?"

"Never mind." Enzo sighed.

"So – how are we feeling?" Rosa smiled, poking her head into the little room. "Breathing better?"

"Yeah – thanks!" Enzo beamed. "I feel awesome!"

"Such a strange dialect you speak!" the innkeeper muttered, shaking her head. She walked to the bed, knelt, and took Enzo's face in her hands. "Let me look at you, My Sweet. Are you drinking your medicine?"

"Yes'M." the youngster grumbled. "You two bug me about it, like, ten seconds a cycle! I drink it just to shut you up!"

"It's working, Rosa!" Bob winked.

"Such strange words… You feel nice and cool, Angel – I think your fever has broken. Your fingers and toes - do they hurt?"

"My feet hurt a little when I walk… But it's OK."

The innkeeper lifted the boy's tunic and gently palpated his ribs, prompting a giggle. "Something amuses you, Boy?" she grinned.

"That tickles!"

"A ticklish boy, eh? Just like my Grigory… Do your ribs hurt, Child? They were bruised rather badly."

"They're a little sore, I guess. Mostly I'm just tired."

"When you are tired, you sleep. That is how you get better. Your body knows what it needs, Child." The red-haired woman stood. "Bob – might I trouble you for a moment?" She nodded towards the hallway.

"Of course, Rosa." Bob frowned.

"Hey!" Enzo shouted hoarsely after the departing pair. "Is this about me?"

"It is not, Child." Rosa scowled. "Do you ask the sun that when it rises in the morning? Calm yourself – I'll have your Bob back with you in a moment."

"Rosa…" Bob whispered when they were outside, shutting the door behind them. "I hope this isn't about… What we talked about before. You're not embarrassed-"

"No." the innkeeper answered. "I have forgotten it already, Pilgrim." She looked at the door for a nano. "Your boy – he seems troubled for you to leave him even for a minute. Was he always this way?"

"No – I guess not. He's always needed a lot of attention – it's just his programming, maybe. But this has been a pretty scary couple of… days – for him."

"Indeed. Such a sweet child, so open… He hides nothing from you."

"He tries to, sometimes." Bob smiled. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yes… Pesaj has returned from the village, Pilgrim. He told me of something strange, I thought perhaps it might be of interest to you."

"Strange? What?" Bob frowned, instantly focused on her every word.

"Well… You must understand, Bob – we are at a crossroads here. At one time our village was a center of trading, a lively place. Before the dark times came."

"And?"

"Patience! I tell you this for a reason, My Friend. Once it would not have seemed odd for strangers to appear in the village – it would have been a daily occurrence. But now – it is rare indeed. That is why your appearance at the inn caused such-"

"Strangers?" the Guardian hissed. "What kind of strangers?"

"Well… _Strange_ strangers." The innkeeper answered. "Strange beyond the mere fact of their arrival. They wore dark cloaks and rode dark horses, and spoke to no one. That is if the fool boy's eyes are to be trusted."

"They? There was more than one?"

"Four, the whelp said." The red-haired woman rested a hand on Bob's arm. "Tell me, Pilgrim – what is it? Do you know the meaning of this?"

"Users. Multiple Users." The Guardian whispered.

"More strange talk! Tell me in my own language, Fool. What does it mean?"

"It means I may be running out of time on my… My quest." Bob sighed. "Did he say where they went?"

"They rode towards the mountain, without speaking to anyone."

"Of course. Of course they did…"

"Hey!" Enzo interrupted, poking his head into the hallway. "When's somebody gonna talk to me? What's going on?"

"What are you doing out of bed, foolish boy?" Rosa demanded.

"Bob promised me we'd go for a walk around the inn if I finished my medicine!" The youngster held out an empty cup. "See?"

"So I did… Are you sure you feel up to it, Tiger?"

"Yeah!" the boy replied, walking slowly into the hallway.

"All right." The Guardian answered with a forced grin.

"I do not like this, you should be in bed… Do not leave the upper floor, do you hear me? No stairs! And if you get tired-"

"I know, I know – back in bed!" Enzo scowled. "Can we go now?"

"Very well." The innkeeper cuffed him on the ear gently. "And watch that smart tone of voice, Boy. Respect your elders or I'll get my switch and teach you to respect them!"

"Switch?" the boy frowned, puzzled.

"Never mind." Rosa sighed. "It is talk only, Child – I never lifted a hand against my own Grigory or any other little one. And I never will, truly. Go then – walk! And back in bed when you weary." The innkeeper folded her arms and watched the pair of sprites as they inched their way down the hall.

"What were you guys talkin' about?" Enzo whispered suspiciously.

"Rosa wanted my advice about something. Don't worry – it was nothing to do with you!"

The boy's senses detected another layer to Bob's words. "Bob, what-"

"How do you feel? Are you breathing OK?"

"Yeah!" Enzo frowned. "My feet hurt a little, that's all. And all my muscles feel like they were tied up in knots. But I'm cool."

"Here – lean against me." Bob smiled, supporting the boy's weight with his arm.

"Thanks. I thought this place was bigger, somehow – y'know?"

"How big do you want it? We walked two cycles just to get here!"

"No! I mean the inn!"

"I know, Kiddo!" the Guardian laughed.

"Bob! I'm serious – I there was more to this building, I guess. It's so small!"

"Well, all you've seen is the inside of that room, pretty much. You were out cold when we carried you upstairs. Rosa doesn't have much, Enzo. This place is her whole life."

"Her life? But – didn't you say she was just-"

"I know, I know. Hey - you're already starting to breathe hard!"

"No…I'm not! I'm fine…" the boy protested.

"Poor kid. C'mon – let's get you back to bed. Let's go…"

"Bob, I don't wanna go back to bed! Just let me rest a nano, OK?"

"OK… In bed! You heard Rosa – don't you trust her after everything that's happened? We'd be deleted without her help. If she says you need to be in bed you need to be in bed."

"All right." The boy surrendered, admitting to himself that the idea actually didn't sound so bad. His legs ached something awful…

"Grab on." Bob smiled, kneeling. The boy wrapped his arms around his neck. "That was a good start, Pal. Little steps at a time…"

"Bob?" Enzo whispered. "What's gonna happen with the game, you think?"

"I'm working on it." Bob answered. "I'm thinking about it, I promise."

"What were you guys really talking about?"

The Guardian lowered Enzo gently onto the bed. "I told you – she needed my advice about something. She thought it might be something I needed to know. For our quest."

"Was it?" the boy asked, wide-eyed.

"Maybe."

"What does it mean, Bob? For the game?"

"I dunno." Bob smiled. "Like I said, I'm working on it. Just lie still and catch your breath, OK? I'm working on it…"

It was a time that called for a firm decision - that was much was obvious. Snap decisions had always come easily enough to the Guardian before, especially in games. He saw a problem, he analyzed it, he acted. As simple as anything could be.

As he sat and stared at Enzo's small form in the pale evening light, however, no decision seemed acceptable to Bob. No matter what he did he'd be wrong – the certainty tortured him. It was a feeling that the Guardian didn't enjoy one byte, he was dead sure of that. Apparently all of the other feelings – they joy, the pride, the love – came with a stiff price.

As the night inched on his processor pushed Bob inexorably in the same direction, as he'd known it would. All the logic in the net pointed towards one course of action, one path that he had no choice but to take. But how could he possibly take that path? How could he follow that course and live with himself?


	8. Partings and Answers

"Enzo." He whispered, barely audible in the dark. He wasn't sure if he'd even said it aloud.

There was no response from the shadow on the bed. The Guardian sighed deeply. "Enzo – come on, Kid."

The boy rolled over onto his side and opened a purple eye. "Hey, Bob."

"We need to talk, Enzo. Sorry to wake you up."

"I wasn't sleeping." The boy said softly.

"You weren't? How come?"

"I knew you were up… I heard you sighing."

"Oh." There was a nano of awkward silence, then the Guardian lit the oil lamp on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to Enzo. "Sorry if I kept you awake. I know you need your rest…"

"It's cool." The youngster sat up in bed and leaned his head against Bob's shoulder.

"You're trembling – are you cold?"

"No." the boy whispered.

"Well… Better wrap the blanket over you, just in case." The Guardian said, doing just that. "Like I said, Enzo – we need to talk."

"Okay."

Bob squeezed the boy in the crook of his arm tightly and closed his eyes. "Enzo, I…I… Things are happening. With the game…"

"Oh, User!" Enzo said softly, squeezing his eyes shut tight, unconsciously mimicking the Guardian.

"We've had a free run of it… For a lot longer than I expected." The youngster said nothing, his only discernible reaction a quickening of his breathing. "The User's here, Enzo. Only there's more than one – it must be a networked game."

"Like… Like in the Supercomputer?"

"Yeah – kinda." Bob sighed. "They were in the village earlier this cycle – Pesaj saw them. They're headed towards the mountain. I just don't think that we can wait anymore, Cadet. We're out of time-"

"You need to go, then." The boy rasped. "You need to go win the game."

"It's not so easy, Kiddo. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do…"

"Take me with you!" Enzo said urgently, irrational hope surging within him. "Please, Bob – I can make it! I know I can!"

"Enzo…" Bob cupped the boy's chin in his hand. "You know that's not true – you can barely walk yet. Your feet are in bad shape and you still have trouble breathing-"

"Don't leave me, Bob!" the boy whispered, desperately searching for a reservoir of resolve to combat his urge to cry. "I'll try really hard, I won't slow you down I promise I won't! Please don't leave me!"

"I know you'd try hard. You always try hard, Enzo. But your body just isn't up there with your sprit this time."

"Oh, Bob…"

"Please – I need you to be strong for me, OK?" Bob rasped. "This isn't easy. I…I even thought about just leaving – while you were asleep. But I couldn't do that, Enzo. You're old enough to know what's going on."

The boy gritted his teeth, struggling against himself. Trying to be the man he wanted to be instead of the little boy he feared he was. "I'll be…fine. I understand, Bob. It's… It's cool."

"No, it's not." Bob growled. "It'd delete me to leave you here, Enzo! It goes against everything I believe in, every promise I made to your sister. Dot would want us to stick together!"

"I know." The youngster fell against him and wrapped his arms around him. "I know you wouldn't do it if you didn't have to."

"Stop it! Stop being so brave! You're making me feel worse…" the Guardian chuckled bitterly.

Enzo said nothing for a moment, trying to control the panic that threatened to overwhelm him at any nano. "Matrix… He was alone in the games for minutes. Hours, even. I can handle a few seconds here until you win the game."

"He didn't have a choice." Bob said bitterly. "Enzo, I… Splitting us up – it just doesn't seem right to me. Maybe we ought to let the User take his chances and leave with the game if we have to."

"Really?" The thought appealed to Enzo strongly for a nano, but he knew in his heart it was a selfish joy. "No. You gotta win the game if you can. I'll be all right."

The Guardian clung to him tightly, shaking his head. "I just don't see how I can leave you here all alone."

"I won't be alone. Rosa's here."

"She's a game sprite! A character!" Bob spat. "No matter how real she seems that fact never changes. How can I just leave you here? Anything could happen!"

"I'm OK though, Bob!" the youngster replied with a wan smile. "I'm getting better – it's not like I'm gonna delete or anything."

"What if I go and still lose the game?" Bob whispered.

"You won't."

"But what if I do? What if the game cube leaves and I can't find you? I've never seen a game like this – who knows what'll happen?"

"You'll find me. You'll always find me." Enzo said softly. "Besides, you're not gonna lose. You're the best-"

"Stop!" the Guardian interrupted. "Just stop, Enzo. This… It's hard enough for me to think about it without you being so… so _loyal_!"

"Sorry."

"Don't be." The silver-haired sprite clutched Enzo's head to his chest. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. I never should have brought you here…"

"Don't say that! How're you supposed to teach me if I don't go into games? It just happened, that's all. I'll be alphanumeric – I'll stay right here and wait for you to win."

"Enzo-"

"Just do it! OK?" The boy looked up at Bob intently. "Just win the game and we'll go home. Don't lose the game 'cause of me. Please!"

The Guardian shook his head and ruffled the youngster's green hair. "I didn't think you were gonna make it this far, you know that?"

"Sorry!" the boy smiled.

"When you fell in that river… I thought I'd lost you. It was the worst thing I ever felt in my life. I hated myself for letting it happen. Then I fished you out, and you were so sick… I thought you might nullify any nano. I thought you'd fall asleep and never wake up."

"Is that… I remember you asking me all kinds of weird questions and stuff…"

"I thought I'd lost you forever." The Guardian sighed. "Just when I… When we… I thought you were gone. That was the only thing in the net that mattered to me – not the game, not Mainframe or Dot or Daemon or anything else. I'd just lost someone who meant more to me than I thought anybody ever could. But you surprised me just like you always do. You came back and now you're here." He pounded his fist into the bed angrily. "So how in the net am I supposed to leave you now?"

"It's not the same." Enzo whispered. "I'm better…"

"User… How in the net am I supposed to let you go?"

"Just do it. Before the Users get to the mountain and win the game."

"Enzo-"

"Please go, Bob!" the boy pleaded. "I don't wanna make us lose the game. I know it'll be OK."

"What am I gonna do with you?" the Guardian sighed. "You…you just be careful, all right? Listen to what Rosa tells you and keep taking your medicine and rest and stay right here. You understand, Cadet? You're in charge of yourself, now."

"Cool." Enzo smiled weakly. "I'll be pixelacious, Bob. I promise."

"You promise, huh? C'mere, Tiger." Bob held the boy tightly to his shoulder for long moments, no words passing between them.

"You better go." The youngster finally offered.

"Yeah." Bob sighed. "I better go."

"So go already." Enzo said softly after another long moment. "What's the matter?"

"I don't much feel like letting you go." Bob whispered. "Feels like the hardest thing I ever had to do." Enzo lifted his head from the Guardian's shoulder and smiled weakly, but no words came to him. Finally, Bob tapped him softly on the forehead and stood. "Be good, OK? Be careful."

"Promise." The boy rasped.

"I mean it, Enzo – you stay right here and stay out of danger. Remember what I said about following orders?"

"Sure." Enzo sighed, falling back onto the bed. The silver-haired sprite gathered his few supplies into his knapsack and stood silhouetted in the doorway, staring back at the boy. "See you in Mainframe." Enzo smiled.

"See you in Mainframe." Bob nodded. He stepped into the hallway, slowly closing the door behind him. The youngster started at it for a few nanos, then lay down in bed, facing the wall. Alone, he let his tears flow freely at last.

"Rosa? Are you awake?"

"Mmmmf?" the red-haired woman grunted, jerking bolt upright and snatching a candlestick from the table beside her bed. "Who's there?"

"It's me - Bob." the Guardian hissed.

"Bob? You damn fool – don't you know better than to sneak up on someone in the dark?"

"Sorry!"

"Could've cracked your head open." The innkeeper snarled. "Not that you'd have missed it… Didn't you listen to a word I told you yesterday? You scared the devil out of me!"

"Sorry." Bob repeated sheepishly. "Sorry to wake you. But we need to talk – now."

"Damn fool." The innkeeper muttered, setting the candlestick down at last and lighting the oil lamp hanging above the bed. "Well, you woke me and damn near scared me to death. So talk!"

"I'm leaving." Bob said resolutely.

"I'm not surprised." The red-haired woman sighed. "You men are all alike, you know that? Not a brain to be had among the lot of you. Is it something to do with what Pesaj told me?"

"Yeah. I just don't have any more time."

"Who are they, Bob? Are they minions of the evil one?"

"No, they- It's hard to explain." Bob answered. "They're a sign, you could say. An omen that if I don't do what I came here to do now I'll never get the chance to do it."

"You'll die up there, you know." Rosa scowled. "If the trek doesn't kill you first – its two days walk if it's a minute's. The weather's turning too – I've lived in this valley since I was born, I can always tell. Why throw your life away, Pilgrim?"

"I can't go against my… my destiny." Bob smiled sadly. "It's what I do, Rosa. I haven't got any choice."

"What about Enzo? What about your little boy, Pilgrim?"

"I'd take him with me if I could." Bob sighed. "I'd almost rather die than leave him. But I haven't got any choice – I'm doing this for him as much as I'm doing it for anyone."

"I don't understand." The innkeeper frowned.

"I can't explain it, Rosa. There isn't time. Enzo just isn't up to the trip – he's still too sick. And I have to leave."

"Poor child. No mother and now to lose you as well… Do you not know how he adores you? Can you not see it?"

"Of course I see it!" Bob snapped. "Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think I feel any different than he does? If there was any other way I wouldn't be doing this – but there isn't."

"Very well." Rosa said evenly. "What is it that you wish from me? Clearly not my advice."

"Your word. That you'll look after Enzo and make sure he's OK until I get back." Bob said, scarce believing he was saying the words to a game sprite. "And try not to let him be… Not to let him be too sad."

"I do not understand all the words you speak, Pilgrim – but I take your meaning. I will put the boy's life before my own. I could hardly do less."

"Thank you." Bob whispered.

"You will leave tonight?"

"Now. There's no point in wasting any more time."

"Very well." The innkeeper sighed. "I will fill your bag with food and water – such as you will need to survive on that mountain for a few days. I would offer you my horse but it would be useless on the climb – eventually the terrain will become too steep and you'd have to leave him. The cold would kill him in any case. I may have some better boots than those, at least. "

"Thanks. I owe you-"

"Enough!" The red-haired woman snapped. "Come – let us go to the kitchen. Does the boy know you are leaving?"

"Yeah. He told me to go, do what I had to do. He's a brave kid, Rosa – one in a giga. One in a giga…"

"You speak with a father's pride, Bob." the innkeeper smiled sadly. "There is no force quite like it in the world... The pride of a father and the son's hunger for it."

"Rosa?"

"I do not understand you, Bob." she said softly. "Your ways are bizarre to me. You feel things deeply and yet you act in a way that is alien to those feelings. You must come from a strange place, indeed."

"I think you'd find it very strange." The Guardian smiled wryly. "Come on – I don't want to waste any more time."

"Very well, Pilgrim. If you are in such a hurry to find death than who am I to argue? In my experience it will find _you_, soon enough, without your help…"

Sleep was not a realistic option as Enzo lie in bed, swallowing his sobs as best he could. He could hear footsteps and muted voices from the rooms downstairs, normally quiet as death during the night. He had no doubts as to their source.

The youngster tried to keep his surging hurt and panic under control, concentrating on the dull pain in his lungs as he breathed in and out. It had been his constant companion for more cycles than he could string together in his memory, though it was less severe with each passing minute. There was a kind of comfort in the pain, a distraction of the body from the greater pain that suffused his spirit.

The boy's one other comfort was the certain knowledge that he was right – that he'd finally done something to help Bob fulfill his responsibilities instead of hindering him. Hindering him with his weakness, his need. If getting out of the way was the only way he could do his job, than it was what he'd do. That didn't make the prospect of facing this alien place without Bob to comfort him any more appetizing, though.

The noises from below continued for an indeterminate time, then a loud creaking and whistling of wind were audible as the front door of the old inn opened to the elements. Then silence. Enzo thought about rising, going to the window. Part of him wanted to, more than anything. But not enough of him. He wasn't sure if he could bring himself to face what he'd see.

After a few silent moments the door to the little room creaked open and Rosa's soft footsteps fell behind him. "Asleep you're not, I don't think." She said softly.

"No." he whispered, hoping his voice sounded less pathetic to her than it did to him.

"You all right?" he heard her ask as she patted his shoulder softly. He pulled away, closer to the wall.

"I'm fine. My lungs still hurt a little when I breathe, but that's all."

"I see. Well, we'll see if we can't mix you up something for the pain in the morning." She was silent for a few nanos. "Anything else?"

"Just tired." He rasped, half of him wishing she'd go away and the other half screaming for him to roll over and disappear into her arms.

"Aye – well, that's to be expected." She answered with a deep sigh. The youngster could feel her eyes burning holes in the back of his head. "There's a small bed in my quarters, if you like. My Grigory's, it was. Seems easier to keep one fire stoked than two, doesn't it?"

Enzo heard his lungs whistle as he breathed in sharply, surprised. Before he knew it his mouth was moving, as if on it's own. "No… No thanks. I like it in here…"

"Of course." The innkeeper said softly. "Poor, lost babe, aren't you Lad? The world is a cold place." The fire crackled loudly, then the innkeeper's footsteps echoed and the door closed behind her, leaving Enzo alone once again.

Bob pulled his cloak more tightly around his neck, shivering as a chill gust of wind squirreled under his collar. There were no stars visible in the inky sky to light his way, Rosa's ominous weather forecast echoing in his ears.

The Guardian followed the narrow track of road as it wove its way towards the towering mountain that was his goal. He hated trusting himself to its exposed surface, but by night it seemed an acceptable risk, at least compared to the risk of losing it altogether in the dark. By day he would have no choice but to stick to the woods.

Bob looked back for a final time in the direction of the inn, now visible only as a tiny prick of light from one of its lamps. It was a surreal feeling, knowing that he'd left Enzo behind – and sick at that. As always, this place felt more real than game to him. That feeling was little consolation as the night grew colder and the prick of light disappeared altogether. If it was real, than everything that happened there was real. And he'd just left Enzo to face it on his own.

"Well, well – here we are. How are you feeling this morning, Angel?"

"I'm fine." Enzo said sullenly, not turning his gaze away from the window, which was covered in a thin glaze of frost. In truth the boy felt better physically than he had since his plunge into the river – a cruel irony, since his soul was thoroughly deflated. How could he even enjoy it?

"Fine, are you? I've made you some breakfast – I think you're ready for something more than gruel and tea."

"What is it?" Enzo muttered, glancing at the innkeeper out of the corner of his eye, nose twitching.

She sat on the bed, smiling. "Some nice griddle cakes and honey, for one. My Grigory loved them. And fried potatoes as well. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I mean… I guess…" the youngster admitted grudgingly. He accepted the tray from the red-haired woman and set in on the contents, amazed at how ravenous he was.

"Slowly, slowly!" she laughed. "Your tummy has gotten so thin it'll explode if you stuff too much in there too fast!"

"That'd never happen!" the boy scowled around a mouthful of potatoes.

"Just you try and find out, my smart little fellow! How is it – good?"

"Yeah." The youngster nodded.

"That's nice." The innkeeper sighed wearily, pulling the chair close to the bed. "Such a thin lad you've become, so thin… Your body needs to rebuild itself – it knows what it wants. That is the only real wisdom of medicine, it seems to me – to listen to the body instead of fighting it." Enzo looked at her, puzzled. "Never mind, never mind. I'm just a foolish woman is all. Eat!"

"Don't think you're foolish." The boy mumbled. "I think you're real smart."

"I know a few things." Rosa grinned, feeling his forehead with her palm. "No fever, good. You breathing all right?"

"Yeah." Enzo nodded, wolfing down the last of his breakfast. "Not bad."

"You're a strong one!" she smiled. Enzo set down his tray and ventured a tentative smile in return, feeling a rush of gratitude to this total stranger who always seemed to soothe his pain in his darkest moments. The innkeeper reached a callused hand out and gently brushed the hair from his eyes. "Such a beautiful child. I've never seen the like…"

"I'm a dork!" Enzo blushed.

"A what?" the red-haired woman laughed, a musical tinkling.

"Why do you think I'm beautiful? I'm just a goofy-looking little kid!"

"How you talk!" Rosa giggled. "So strange, like all about you. Your hair – black and green, all at once. Like none I've ever seen."

"It's just hair." The boy shrugged.

"It is true – your hair is strange, exotic, like your friend's." Rosa nodded, tousling it with a smile. "It is not the only place where I see beauty though, Sweet. Your soul is so full of hope, so open that is reveals itself in every smile. That is where I see beauty, Child. Nothing could be more beautiful to me than a child's face. It dazzles me so, I fear I might go blind."

"I don't really understand." Enzo whispered, wondering again how he could possibly be talking to a game character.

"Do not worry yourself – I tend to ramble on these days." The innkeeper sighed, kissing him softly on the cheek. An orange and white shape jumped onto the bed, momentarily startling the boy. "Well – looks as though you have a visitor."

"The cat!" Enzo gasped.

"He likes you. Shoo, now – leave him be!"

"No! It's OK." Enzo said. The cat emitted a strange rattling sound from its throat area and rubbed its head against his nose gently. "What's he doing?" the youngster giggled.

"I told you – he likes you. Don't you Kristof?" The cat, in reply, batted playfully at the drawstring on Enzo's tunic.

"Now what's he doing?"

"Playing, seems to me. All he ever does is play and eat my food – certainly never does a bit of work around here. I've half a mind to feed him to the wolves."

"Rosa!" Enzo gasped. "You wouldn't do that!"

The innkeeper half-smiled. "Not at the moment Lad, don't you worry. He seems to have taken a shine to you if nothing else." The youngster laughed as the feline batted at his nose playfully. "Have you not seen a cat before, Child? Do they not have them in the land you come from?"

"No. Well, not like _him_, anyways." The boy smiled. The little animal circled three times and settled down on his chest.

"Indeed?"

"Have you… Have you ever noticed anything strange about him?"

"Strange?" the innkeeper frowned, absently scratching the cat behind the ears. "I should think anything about him would be strange to you, as you've never seen a cat before!"

"I guess." Enzo said sheepishly. "But nothing else weird?"

"What an odd boy you are… No, nothing else. Just a shiftless cat is our Kristof. Will you have some tea? I added some camphor root – it should help the pain in your lungs some."

"Thanks." The boy smiled. He sipped the tea cautiously and, satisfied that the taste wouldn't delete him, took a large swallow. He tentatively ran a hand along Kristof's back and was rewarded with a loud purr.

"May I ask you a question?" Rosa said softly.

"I guess."

"What is it that pains you so much, Angel? I see so much hurt in your eyes. Are you not happy in your village?"

"I like it fine." Enzo replied defensively.

"Do you have no parents at all, then?"

Enzo silently studied the woman for several nanos, tying to puzzle her out. "No. Just Bob and my sister Dot."

"Your mother and father, they…"

"Yeah. They're dead." The youngster said matter of factly.

"I am sorry, Child."

"I know. But Dot's always taken care of me and that's cool. And now Bob's around and that's cool too. So it's fine."

"I despair of understanding everything you say." Rosa sighed. "I am glad you have someone to take care of you… But why do you leave your sister to travel with Bob? Such danger, terrible things… And you so young! Why do you not stay in Main-frame with your sister, your friends?"

"I don't really have any friends. Just my brother and AndrAIa."

The innkeeper frowned. "Are there no children in your village?"

"No, I…" The boy hesitated, searching for a way to frame his words that the woman would understand. "There aren't really any other kids like me. And Bob teaches me a lot of stuff. I'm gonna be a – I'm gonna be just like him someday. We don't usually go so… so far from home, that's all."

"No children. No parents. It must be very lonely."

"Sometimes." Enzo admitted. "But it's not so bad now that Bob's here. He's the best friend I ever had." The youngster looked away, blushing. "He loves me. He told me."

"It could hardly be more obvious." The innkeeper smiled. "Such despair you feel when he's not with you - it pains me to see it."

"He has important stuff to do." The boy said softly.

"Of course." Rosa reached out and smoothed the boy's hair gently. "I know what Bob does must be very important, My Precious One, for him to leave you. But if you were my boy I'd never leave you. Protect you and keep you close always, I would. Always."

"I…" Enzo hesitated. "Thanks. I'm cool, though. Bob's gonna do what he has to do and then we'll be together."

"Of course." Rosa sighed. "I… Perhaps it's time you left this dank little room for a spell, yes? Come downstairs for a while?"

"Thanks. I will, later. But I'm gonna stay up here for a while, OK?"

"If you insist." The innkeeper nodded. "I'll check on you in an hour or so. Shall I take the cat with me so you can rest?"

"No, he's fine." The boy smiled. Rosa nodded silently and turned to go. Enzo watched her leave, more puzzled by her than he'd ever been. She seemed to see right through him, just like Dot did – right to his heart. How could anyone be more real? It made his head hurt to think about it.

The boy stared at the empty doorway for a few moments, absently smoothing the cat's fur as it reclined on his chest. The little feline reached out a white paw and batted at the boy's drawstring again, prompting a giggle. Enzo grabbed at the string and pulled it slowly away, laughing as the cat's eyes grew wide.

The animal tensed slightly and, in a blinding motion, swiped the string from the youngster's hand, scratching him slightly. "Hey! Watch your claws!"

"Sorry!" the cat panted. "I never could resist those things."

"Crash! Not again!"

"Well, I'm sorry! Like I said I can't help myself – string makes me crazy."

"No! You… You're talking again!" Enzo exclaimed.

"Why are you so surprised? I talked to you before, didn't I?"

The youngster buried his face in his hands. "I thought I was getting better…"

"You are, I think." Kristof offered. "I head the Mistress telling your big friend you weren't going to die."

"But… Delete it! Is this just some kind of weird thing around here – all the cats can talk?"

"Of course we can talk. We talk to each other all the time. What – you think we're stupid?"

"But – you don't talk to people?"

"I'm talking to you right now! Are you slow or something?"

"Crash! I mean _other_ people!" Enzo groaned.

"Sometimes. But you're the first one who ever answered me, so I stopped trying to talk to them." The cat answered with a slinky shrug.

"I don't understand!" Enzo moaned. "I thought its 'cause I was sick, I was imagining it… But I'm supposed to be better now! Why are you still talking to me?"

"I'm not sure." The cat said thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure I've got something important to tell you, otherwise I don't think you'd be able to understand."

"Basic, basic… This is basic! I should have told Bob about you when I had the chance…"

"Your friend? He seems nice enough. Where did he go?"

"To the mountain." Enzo sighed.

"Really? That's odd."

"Why is that odd?"

"Because what I'm supposed to tell you has something to do with the mountain. At least I _think_ it does…"

"It does?" the youngster whispered, trying to make sense of the whirl of thoughts in his processor. "Wait a nano – could it be something to do with the game?"

"I don't know – could it?"

"You mean you don't _know_?"

"Well – that's just it." The cat said sheepishly – a strange turn of events in and of itself. "I don't really understand why I'm supposed to be talking to you or what I'm supposed to talk to you about."

"Thanks. You're a big help."

"You're welcome. You see, before you came here I never really had the desire to talk to any of the big hairless cats. Not after I found out you couldn't understand me. I was happy enough just talking to my own kind and staying out of trouble."

"OK." Enzo nodded, trying to force himself to be patient. "So you never had any desire to talk to people until I came here. So what gave you the idea to talk to _me_?"

"I don't know. I just did it, I suppose. I should have been surprised when you answered me, but it's as if I was waiting for you to come here. It just seemed like the thing to do."

"Lucky me." The boy sighed. "OK, OK… It must be something with the game. A clue, or something… So what is it? What do you want to say?"

"It sounds silly…"

"Just _tell_ me!" Enzo growled in exasperation. "I don't think this could get any sillier!"

"I don't know if I _want_ to talk to you now." The cat huffed, turning away.

"What? I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I've been sick… Just tell me!"

"Well…"

"_Please_ tell me!" Enzo pleaded. "It could be really, really important! So tell me, OK?"

"Well you see, that's what _I_ thought too! It must be terribly important if you're the only one who can understand me."

"Good, good." Enzo nodded, forcing a smile to his face. He reached out and gently scratched the feline behind it's tufted ears. "You're a really good cat, Kristof. Now – what is it you're supposed to tell me?"

Kristof closed his eyes blissfully, butting his head against the boy's hand. "Mmm… That's nice. Keep doing that."

"Sure, no problem! So – you were going to tell me…"

"What? Oh yes…" The cat visibly gathered itself. "You'd better stop – it's hard for me to concentrate…"

"OK. Now… What-"

"Yes, yes! I haven't forgotten! It's just that it's rather embarrassing you see. I have this urge to tell you things – don't ask me where it came from – and I don't even understand what they mean! I don't want you to think I'm an idiot-"

"Crash! You… You…" The youngster gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. "I won't think that – promise. I think you better just tell me."

"Yes. Well… Perhaps this will make some sense to you - I can't make whisker or tail out of it. I think I'm supposed to tell you that 'Daemon is on the mountain'."

Enzo stiffened immediately, feeling his heart fall somewhere into the vicinity of his stomach. "What?" he breathed.

"I'm fairly certain that was it – that's what's dancing around in my head. Are you all right? You look a little pale."

The boy locked eyes with the cat. "Are you sure that's what you're supposed to tell me?"

"I'm sorry – I don't really know what it means. But I'm sure I was supposed to tell you. Can you make sense of it?"

"Oh, User." Enzo whispered, falling back in bed. "She's here – in the game? It's infected?"

The cat pursed its lips thoughtfully. "You make even less sense than I do. But it seems you know what I'm talking about. Would you mind telling me? It's been driving me insane wondering about it. I heard something once, about curiosity and cats-"

"She's here!" the boy sighed. "She's… Daemon is a very, very bad… A very bad person. She hurts other people. Bob and I have met her before. Or someone that works for her anyways…"

"Maybe that's why no one likes to go to the mountain." Kristof mused.

"Was… Was there anything else? That you wanted to tell me?"

The cat hesitated. "I'm afraid it makes even less sense…"

"Just tell me! All of our lives could depend on it."

"Oh, Me. I'd best tell you then - maybe you'll understand better than I do. It seems to be coming to me even as we speak – how strange! Apparently 'You're the only one that can stop it.' I suppose "it" must be this Daemon person."

"What else?" Enzo prompted, heart thumping in his chest.

"Yes, there is more, yes! Let me see… 'The answer is in the book'. Does that mean anything to you?"

"The book? Crash! Bob took it…"

The cat continued, sounding as though it were reading from a script. "'The game is meaningless – a battle won, but not a war. To win the war, you must read the book.'"

"What? What does that-"

"'The game is the paper, not the print'. Yes, I'm definitely getting that. Oh, what a relief to finally get all this out of my head!"

"The game is the paper?" Enzo frowned. "What in the net does _that_ mean?"

"I don't even know what _you_ mean. What net are you talking about? Is it something to do with fishing? I love fish…"

"Concentrate!" the boy hissed. "'Not the print'… Was there anything else?"

"Mmmm, fish… It's hard to concentrate with you hissing at me all the time!"

"Sorry! But think – anything else? Anything at all? How are we supposed to figure out the book?"

"Let me see, let me see… No, I don't have that at all I'm afraid. I'm sorry."

"Cursors." Enzo whispered. "I can't figure this out all by myself!"

"I find it's helpful sometimes to tilt my head to the side and stare at something when I'm trying to understand it." Kristof offered.

"Thanks." Enzo sighed. "But I don't think that's going to help me." A scowl crossed his face. "Why didn't you tell me all this when Bob was here?"

"I don't think anyone else was supposed to hear it. Every time I tried to tell you anything the Mistress or your big friend would interrupt me."

"But… They couldn't have understood you anyways! I'm the only one that you can talk to, remember?"

"I never thought of that." The feline mused. "Oh dear…"

"Oh, never mind." Enzo groaned. "Maybe it's just as well I wasn't talking to you when they were in the room. I'm sure Rosa would have thought I was completely offline! But what am I supposed to do now?"

"Perhaps eat something. Or we could play with the string again!"

"No, I- Oh, never mind! Crash, crash, crash!"

"I'm sorry if I've upset you. I thought you'd be happy if I told you."

"It's not your fault." The youngster sighed. "But this is totally low-res! Bob's off on that mountain somewhere, and he doesn't know any of this! And I'm lying here in bed talking to a cat!"

"I think you've the better half of the bargain." Kristof nodded sagely.


	9. Steps

**Daemon's Legacy**

Bob paused and leaned against a tall coniferous tree, wincing from the throbbing ache in his legs. His rest at the inn had left his muscles weak and stiff, and no amount of stretching seemed to ease the pain.

To make matters worse the weather had been deteriorating from the moment he'd reached the base of the solitary mountain. The winds whipping around its granite bulk had steadily increased as he crossed the flatlands, buffeting him in their chill grip. As he began his climb the temperature seemed to drop with every step, offsetting any benefits the Guardian might have felt from the wind shield provided by the mountain. The sky above him was slate gray, much as it had been on their arrival, and the upper reaches of the mountain were lost in cloud.

Bob tried to use his discomfort to comfort himself, telling himself that it was ample evidence he'd made the right decision in leaving Enzo behind. It was a losing battle. The boy's gaunt face haunted him, seeming to scream the accusations of betrayal that he wouldn't make in words. After all of his pain, his terror, he'd been abandoned by the one friend he had in this strange, cruel place. Left behind with a game sprite. How could it possibly have been the right thing to do?

"I don't believe in the no-win scenario!" the Guardian growled, desperately willing himself to concentrate on the daunting task at had. The Users had a head start on him and were on horseback to boot, although they'd be abandoning the horses if Rosa were correct in her judgement. Indeed, the treacherous, rocky terrain at even the lower levels of the mountain seemed ill-suited to the large animals. Still, they had a cycle's lead on him and were presumably healthier than he was.

With a low groan Bob pushed away from the tree and resumed picking his way up the mountain. He couldn't let them win – it wasn't an option. If he lost the game his abandonment of Enzo was a waste, meaningless. And worse, who knew what would befall them after a lost game? The boy seemed very far away at that moment. He had to win, it was that simple. It was the only way the Guardian could be sure he'd ever find the boy again.

Enzo inched his way down the stairs, gritting his teeth as his legs howled in protest. The youngster could feel his chest clearing, feel the life returning to his body with agonizing slowness. He was alive, he was processing – it was something, at least. And the black depression that had consumed him since Bob's departure had lifted – though it had been replaced by an agonizing uncertainty that felt almost as crippling to the boy.

He looked around the common room, eyes wide. It was the first time he'd seen it while fully conscious, and it was like nothing he'd experienced in Mainframe. Where Dot's Diner was clean, bright, and ascetic the inn was rough, humble and faded. The furniture was simple, crudely made – blocky wooden chairs and rickety tables. The room smelled of grease and wood smoke, of unwashed bodies. Enzo found it utterly fascinating.

Despite its humility, however, it was immaculately clean – every surface was clear and the floor free of the detritus of eating and drinking. Enzo felt, not for the first time, a pang of recognition as he stared at the red-haired woman behind the bar, fiddling with a pear shaped bottle. This place was hers, and humble as it was she kept it with pride, just as Dot kept the diner – and with much poorer resources at her disposal.

The room was nearly empty – the only other person besides the woman cleaning the counter a burly, mustachioed man seated at one of the tables, tankard in hand. Enzo tentatively stepped off of the final stair and into the room, stumbling slightly. Both figures turned to stare at him. "Enzo! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Rosa." The youngster replied, locking eyes with the man in the tattered gray tunic and trousers. The farmer stared back at him impassively, a hint of fear in his eyes. Enzo jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You sure you're up to this, Child? Climbing those stairs on your own?"

"Huh?" the boy mumbled, still staring at the farmer.

"This is Enzo, Stefan. Not exactly a terrifying figure, is he? Just a sick boy is all."

The man in gray nodded slightly and took a sip of his drink. "Boy. Rosa been taking care of you, has she?"

"Yes, Sir." The youngster whispered.

The man stood and slowly walked towards them, staring down at the boy. "Strange one, isn't he Rosa?"

"Never seen the like – him or his friend." The innkeeper grinned. "But they're just people is all, Stefan. Shake the man's hand, Child. Don't be scared of the likes of him."

The boy tentatively stuck out his hand. Stefan stared at for a moment, then glanced up at Rosa. Enzo felt the calluses as the burly hand took his own, enveloped it. The man's grip was surprisingly gentle. "Mind the lady, Lad. She knows what's best for ye, she does."

"Yes Sir." Enzo nodded dumbly.

"That all he knows how to say?" the big man smiled, releasing his hand.

"He's a born talker." The innkeeper said wryly. "Just a little shy at the moment he is."

"I'd best be home to my wife and daughter." Stefan sighed. "Well met, Boy."

"Stefan?" Rosa frowned. "He's just a boy, you old fool – just a person like you and me. Sure as hell you're not scared of him?"

"You know me better than that, Rosa. You know my Angelina too - especially if I'm late home with the mead on my breath. Sleep well."

"Go with care, Stefan." The innkeeper said softly. Stefan nodded at Enzo and departed, leaving the woman and boy alone in the common room.

"Why did you say he was scared of me?" Enzo asked.

"I was just having a little fun with an old friend is all." Rosa smiled, bolting the door and grabbing him by the hand. "Come – sit with me and talk. You are feeling well?"

Enzo meekly followed her to Stefan's table and sat. "I'm just a kid. Why would he be scared of me?"

"We live in cruel times, Child – that's all. Strangers are rare in the village these last few years. But Stefan is a good man. He's not a fool like so many of them. Even the fools are good men though, mostly…"

Enzo looked around the room, wide-eyed. "I've never seen anyplace like this…"

"What a strange village you must come from, then. Are you thirsty, My Angel?"

"Kinda." The boy nodded. He sniffed at the tankard on the table. "What's this?"

"Never you mind." Rosa growled, snatching it away. "The last thing in the world you need is what that is. I'll fetch you some milk if you like."

"That's OK." The youngster smiled.

"All the way down the stairs, all by yourself! You must be feeling better, yes?"

"I guess." Enzo sighed.

"What's wrong?" the red-haired woman frowned. "You miss Bob."

"Maybe…"

"Of course you do." She brushed the hair out of his eyes with a sad smile. "It seems so cruel - so much sadness for a little boy…"

"I'm not a little boy!" Enzo scowled.

"Of course you're not." Rosa nodded hastily. "You're eleven! Just little for your age is all I meant. But I wish your time here were a happier one. It is a place of misery, this is."

"What do you mean? The mountain and everything?"

"Do not speak of it." Rosa whispered. "I'm glad you are getting better, My Angel. But I am sorry Bob is not here with you. You must be very lonely."

"Maybe a little." Enzo admitted. "But I… Never mind."

"What is it, Child?"

"Nothing." The boy sighed. "I think I'll take that milk now."

"Of course." The innkeeper nodded, standing. She walked to the bar and reached under the counter, pouring liquid from a stoneware pitcher into a tankard. "Here you are, Child. Fresh from the goat this morning."

"Goat?"

"Heh! Yet another everyday thing that surprises you, boy. Drink!"

"Thanks." The boy took a deep swig of the drink and smacked his lips. "It's good!"

"I know it is." The red-haired woman patted him softly on the hand. "I am sorry your friend has left you behind. I know it hurts you to be away from him."

"I'm not mad at him, or anything." Enzo frowned. "He had to leave when he did."

"I do not understand, Child. To leave a boy such as you and go to face his own destruction – yours must be a strange people."

"He won't die!" the boy growled. "He- He-…"

"Please, Child! I do not mean to upset you – it just seems strange to me, is all. That he would go away and leave you here."

"You don't know anything about him!" Enzo snapped. "He has a lot of responsibilities…"

"I think I do not know anything about him, as you say." The innkeeper replied gently. "I am a simple woman, that is all."

"Just end-file that stuff, OK?" Enzo muttered. "Bob would never leave me here if he didn't have to."

"I do not understand… 'End file'?"

Enzo blushed bright red. "It means… Look – just quit it, OK?"

"As you wish." Rosa sighed. "I'm sorry if I caused you pain, Child."

"It's OK. I just don't like to talk about that stuff, I guess."

"Then we will not." The red-haired woman smiled sadly. "But there is something else, I think, that troubles you. In your eyes I see it – such strange, restless eyes. What is it?"

"I dunno." The boy mumbled. He took a swig of his milk and looked away. "I'm fine."

"What is it, Angel? Do not be afraid to tell me – I have held your hand while you struggled for your very life! You need not guard your pain from me."

The boy turned his gaze to hers and stared for a long moment. "I…"

"What is it, Enzo? I see frustration in you, not the sadness I would expect. Why are you so filled with anger? I had thought you were angry at Bob for leaving you but clearly it is not the case."

"I told you I'm not mad!" Enzo said, feeling his frustration build. The innkeeper was showing yet another quality reminiscent of Dot, and it made the boy profoundly uncomfortable. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Is that what you want?" Rosa asked softly.

Enzo closed his eyes, tried to remember the relaxation exercises Bob had taught him. "I just… I just wish I could help Bob more!" he blurted finally. "Instead of getting in his way…"

"Oh, Enzo…"

"I try really hard!" the youngster said. "He tries to teach me stuff and I try to learn but I just end up slowing him down. I must be totally basic! I think he needs my help now but I'm stuck here and he's all alone…"

Rosa sighed and clasped his hand in her own. "Why did God make boys so restless?"

"What?" Enzo scowled.

"You are all the same!" the innkeeper answered with a shake of the head. "Always impatient to see everything, do everything, and always right _now_!"

"You don't know me!"

"I know enough! Your gender is never content with the here and now, Boy. Always you worry about what you're missing, about what _might_ happen. So much heartache it causes! Why can you never appreciate the joys of what you _have_?"

"You're wrong! I appreciate stuff plenty!"

"Wrong, am I?" Rosa replied wryly. "If I were wrong Bob would still be here, Child. He would still be with his little boy. A boy others would give their left arm to have as their own! To know the joys of sharing their life with such a child… I would give anything! And Bob throws it away, My Angel! For a foolish quest with an inevitable tragic outcome. Why must this always be the way?"

Enzo's jaw dropped. "R-Rosa?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "It is not right that I should berate you like this, Child. You're still sick, weak…"

"It's all right." Enzo smiled hesitantly. "I'm fine…"

"Oh, Child…" The innkeeper leaned across the table and cradled the youngster's head to her shoulder. "It would be as well that I ask a fish not to swim…"

"You remind me a lot of my sister." Enzo whispered, returning the woman's embrace.

"My Child, My sweet Child… You are so young! Only eleven! Why do you torture yourself over such things? Life can be such a joy! No one expects you to bear the weight of an adult's responsibilities. Why do you demand it of yourself?"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Is it not enough to be a child, Enzo? What can be nobler than to be pure of heart and possessed of such a sweet soul? Yet you yearn so to be an adult that you fill your heart with misery! Why? Do you imagine Bob will love you less otherwise?"

"No!" Enzo sighed, somehow unable to will himself free of the innkeeper's arms. "I just… I just wanna be like everyone else! I'm sick of people having to take care of me all the time!"

The red-haired woman chuckled bitterly. "So it goes Child, so it goes. Your sister wishes nothing more than to care for you, I'm certain. A boy such as you must surely be the light in her life. Yet here you are – far away from her, and yearning to be free of her protection. The world is a cruel place."

Enzo gently pushed himself away from the woman at last. "I like it when Dot takes me of me." He said with a small smile. "Even Bob, sometimes. They're the best. But Bob really needs me right now and I'm not there to help him."

"_Why _does he need you, Angel?" Rosa pleaded. "I think _you_ are the one who needs _him_!"

"You don't understand. He _really_ needs me. He's all alone and we're supposed to be partners!"

"You are right, Child. I do not understand. I understand nothing and my life is a misery. Yet still I continue to breathe and eat and sleep, and each day is followed by another. That is the only thing I understand. Are you tired?"

The youngster was a little startled by the sudden change in tack. "I… I'm OK, I guess. I'm OK."

"Well I, for one, am exhausted." The woman sighed. "Would you like me to carry you up the stairs?"

"N-No… I'm fine, thanks."

"Well, at least take my hand, then." She smiled wearily. "Take your milk – you can finish it in your room."

"OK." The boy silently grasped her hand in his own and followed her to the stairs. Ascending them was tougher on his lungs than descending had been, but the youngster could feel the strength slowly returning to his legs.

"I am sorry if I've upset you." Rosa said softly as they stood outside the door the little room that had become Enzo's home. "I'm wont to speak my mind without considering the effects, I'm afraid."

"It's cool." The boy smiled, choking back an involuntary laugh at her puzzled reaction. "Like I said, you remind me a lot of my sister."

"Indeed? If she is anything like her brother I will take that as a compliment."

"She's not much like me." Enzo replied ruefully. "But I still meant it as a compliment."

"Such a sweet child you are…" The innkeeper kissed him softly on the cheek and squeezed his hand. "Good night, My Angel. Sleep well."

"You too." Rosa released the boy's hand and he watched her slowly walk down the hall, humming softly to herself. Suddenly, he felt a yawning emptiness inside him, a pang of utter sadness at his very processor. "Rosa!" he blurted out.

"Yes, Child?"

"Uh…"

"What? What is it Enzo?" the innkeeper frowned. "Are you all right?"

"Thanks!" he rasped finally. "You know – for being so nice and everything. You're not like anyone I've ever met in a…a… You're not like anyone I've ever met."

"Nor are you, Angel." She smiled.

"Good night." The red-haired woman nodded and disappeared into her room, leaving Enzo alone in the dim hallway.


End file.
